The Heart of an Elf
by dreamin-athena
Summary: Legolas has come back to Mirkwood to find his father gone and his home under attack. He also meets an elf who has sworn to never love or trust any man. Can he change her mind?
1. The Prologue

Prologue  
  
This is the prologue page (obviously), and this is the place where I put random facts in that you might not have gotten in the story or something. Like the ones that I can't think of anyway to mix in with the story. Basically, how this works, is, I'll put a chapter number, and underneath, there is going to be a fact I left out or something. Not all chapters need one, so not all of them have one.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
This story takes place after the War of the Ring. As you might know, Legolas went sailing the sea with Gimli. In this story, when he comes back, there is a new evil. It is a wizard named Him, for no one knows his true name. Basically, all He wants to do is run as much of Middle Earth as he possibly can, and kill whoever stands in his way.  
  
Legolas of coarse doesn't know this, and expects to come back to the same Mirkwood he left. The village in Mirkwood that he is taken to, is a village that was ready for battle when He (Him being the evil wizard. Note: Whenever I capitalize He in the middle of a sentence, we're talking about Him, the wizard.) came, so it still stands strong.  
  
Chapter 9-  
  
This is just to kinda give you a clue about Him, the wizard. He was Saurons follower, and a friend of Sarumans (but only when he turned evil). Unlike Saruman, He was always evil, and had this long plan in which He wanted to control as much of Middle Earth as He could. With Sauron however, He wasn't sure it would work, because Sauron himself, wanted all of Middle Earth.  
  
But, since this is after the War of the Ring, Sauron has been defeated, He (as in the wizard) was going to wait for some years to let the people cool off their guard, and then attack the villages He could with His orc, goblin, warg, and crow army. But what He saw, was that everybody was letting their guard down right after the War, so He striked momentarily.  
  
He wasn't ready however, to strike so soon, and his army wasn't big enough, so He couldn't attack all of the villages. And even when He attacked the weakest, He only won over some of them. That obviously didn't stop Him, and at this moment (in the story) He is still breeding more orcs, and all of His other things. This is all that Alinnes village know, and Legolas learns this in his conversation with Nithem in chapter 9. 


	2. The Adventures of a Prisoner

**Authors note**: Hey every body! I finally decided to write this little love story, although I've had it in my mind for quite a while. Those of you, who are complete LotR fans, please forgive me if I state something wrong, but I don't consider myself a pro, and most of this comes from my mind. Please Review, review, review! Any ideas and comments will be greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Oh, and before I forget, (yeah you saw it coming) I do not own Legolas (I wish I did, but I don't) or any other characters or places such as Mirkwood that were in the book. So please don't sue. Keep this in mind for every chapter please.  On with the story!  
  
Note: _Italics indicate thoughts._

    
           "Do you think he speaks the common speech?" Legolas was very surprised to learn from the voice that his captor was a woman. From the strong kick on the head by which he was captured, he was sure it was a man. Legolas had awoken from his unconsciousness a while back, but decided not to show it by remaining still and keeping his eyes closed (as elves do only in their unconsciousness) in order to learn more about the situation. The voice that spoke was very clear and beautiful, yet strong in some way. He right away figured out that there was at least one more person in the boat. Well, either that, or his captor was talking to herself. He realized that they were in a boat a while back because of the constant rowing he heard.  
  
A relatively low voice of another woman answered the first with more than a bit of obvious anger and sarcasm. "Well, we would know that if he was not asleep now would we not?"  
  
"I am sorry Nithem. It is just that I am worried. We do not know what an elf is doing by himself in the forest. The only explanation I can think of is that evil is near by." Legolas was happy that he had learned one of the names. He already learned a lot from this small conversation. Nithem was apparently the stronger one, while the other, most likely still very young, depended on her greatly. He decided to wait even longer before letting them know he awoke, for he wanted to know what had happened to Middle Earth while he was gone.  
  
Legolas drifted off, ignoring his captors' conversation for a bit in order to think back and try to remember what had happened to him. His memory was fuzzy, and some things he could not recall, as hard as he tried. He recalled however his voyage over the sea with Gimli. Since then, long has it been that he has seen his dear friend. The voyage was a very exciting trip, especially after the War of the Ring. Why he came back and did no stay across the sea with his friend he did not know. Something drew him back. Perhaps it was the responsibility to become what he should have become a long time ago: The King of Mirkwood. Perhaps it was to try, although he was not sure he wanted to, find a wife.   
  


He remembered sailing back by himself, on a ship he had to build. When he finally landed on earth he should have recognized, he found that it was not how he left it. The scene he left behind was completely gone. A fire, as he could tell by the burnt marks on the ground, destroyed the welcoming grass and flowers that he saw on his departure. With a saddened spirit, he made his way towards his beloved forest of Mirkwood, only to find himself lost in the newly made paths and tunnels. After only 3 hours of searching aimlessly for anything he could recognize he was struck on the head from behind by an amazingly strong kick that sent the young elf into unconsciousness. The next thing the young Prince remembered was awakening in this boat with bags full of sand, or food, or...well, he really didn't know what it was that was holding him down.  
  
Legolas decided to try to listen once again to the conversation his captors were leading. He had to wait a while before the younger one finally spoke words that actually made the young elf hold his breath. With a giggle she quietly said, "You know, he is really handsome. I wonder how old he is...You know, he looks really wise too...And..." The girl was cut off by Nithem's laughter.  
  
"Oh Alinne" Nithem could barely say the words in between outbursts of laughter. "You do not even know him!  For all you know he could be a messenger from Him." She suddenly seized her laughter and her voice took on a caring but very serious tone. " Alinne, but what about Nerodel...Why do you keep your head in the clouds? He is offering all that you could ever need, his love, a house, a respectable name, and protection." She sighed and waited for Alinne to provide an answer, if there indeed was one worth mentioning.  
  
"Nithem, I told you already, I just do not care for him..." She paused for a bit and thoughts of sadness and loss filled her head.  _Why do I not? He is respected, and Nithem is right, he is willing to offer everything I could ever want...but.... Ugh!!!! What is it?! What is wrong with me?! Why do I not seem drawn to him?_  Her thoughts were interrupted by Nithem's voice.  
  
"You need to figure this out soon. Alinne, you need to find a husband, or we both know what will happen..."  
  
"But if I cannot choose, I should trust my parent's pick. They will pick the best husband possible..." given a surprised and confused look her friend, Alinne quickly changed what she had said to a more truthful confession. "Yes, I know. I could never trust their choice! They do not know love! I have no idea why they got married themselves! All they do is fight!" The girl put her hand up to her forehead, and breathed in deep, slow, breaths trying to calm herself down.  
  
Legolas finally let his breath go, not even realizing that he held it for so long.  
  
"He is awake" he heard Alinne say this with a cautious voice. In his head, he cursed himself for not being quieter.  
  
"How long do you think he has been listening?" asked Nithem quietly as the young prince finally let his eyes open. What he saw were 2 pairs of eyes staring into his. He realized that he could not figure out which one was Nithem, and which was Alinne. If he had been well, instead of dizzy from the blinding light, he could probably guess by remembering where the voices came from, but his head was suddenly spinning with fatigue and a terrible headache.  
  
Legolas noticed that both were elves. One turned around and continued to paddle, while the other finally said, "Are you all right?". Legolas was relieved to finally figure out that it was Nithem who turned around and Alinne who once again repeated her question, still not receiving an answer except for the elf's stare towards her.  
  
"Where are you from?" The elf saw it wise not to reveal anything about himself yet, so he turned his gaze away from her eyes and observed the things around him. Alinne and Nithem were wearing similar outfits. A green skirt (that was very short, probably in order to accommodate women in running, hunting and horseback riding), a small brownish-greenish shirt that matched exactly to the color of an oak in autumn, and a cloak that made them look like if they had lain down on the ground, a mouse would have passed them by.  
  
The boat rode onto the shore, and knowing that they have reached their destination, Legolas finally looked up to what fortunes he was heading.  
  
  
  
**Authors note**: Please review and tell me what you think. Also, don't worry, it gets much more exciting in the next chapters. I just had to start it off somewhere.


	3. Escaping Danger

**Author's note**:  Please review and tell me if you understood everything. Well, hope you like it!   
  


"Alinne, you know, he understands what you say..."  
  
"I know, I can tell that he does not speak in order not to reveal himself. I may be younger Nithem, but I know how to tell these things! I am not a fool!" The young elf answered with anger and annoyance in her voice. She then added in a softer manner "I just wanted to hear him speak..."  
  
  


"I'm sorry, I just still think of you as that little girl who could not wait to become a woman, and when she did, she acted more childish than ever!" Nithem laughed and then quickly added, "I have to go put the boat away and report our arrival. I was hoping the elf would not wake up yet, but I am afraid that you will have to take him on your own. Can you do it Alinne? You cannot let him escape! He looks really strong too..." she added beginning to question her decision to leave Alinne alone with the prisoner.  
  
Reassuring her friend, Alinne quickly added, "I can do it Nithem."  
  
Alinne picked Legolas up, walked him over farther away from the river and gently dropped him to the ground, while not letting go if his tied up arms for a second. When he looked to where the boat was, he noticed that the other elf was already gone and that she has taken the boat with her. He quickly noticed that Alinne was trying to get him back up. She was strong but not even close to his strength. Even better, she had just removed the ropes from his legs.  He decided that breaking away and running off was his only choice.  After that he would follow her undetected.  
  


He felt almost sorry for the poor elf just trying to prove herself, but he decided that he had to get away somehow. When he felt that she loosened her grip a bit, he broke off and ran.  
  


"Oh no!" The young elf chased after him catching up quite fast for his legs were unused to such a fast run after so long of sleep. She caught up to him and tripped him with her foot. He fell hard to the ground landing with her on top of him, with his arms and legs pinned to the ground. While Legolas cursed him self for not waiting longer, she breathed a sigh of relief and decided not to give him such a chance again.  
  
After tying his arms behind his back as hard as she could, she let him stand up. She thought she felt him try to run again, so she quickly unsheathed her sword and put it up to his neck. "Try and run again, and I won't be so easy on you." Her voice sounded cold, and in this manner, her sword still threatening his neck, she made him walk toward their destination.  
  


After a relatively long walk, Legolas tried to once again try and flee. The sword was no longer at his neck, and after many tries he was finally able to loosen the rope around his hand without the elf maiden noticing. He decided that now was the time to act. He was walking in front, so he simply pushed the girl down and ran.  
  
While running, he got the rope off, and felt around his wrist for any bruises. He looked back and to his surprise, saw that he was not being followed. He kept looking back to see why his captor just let him go. That question was soon answered, but at the price of a hard kick right into his stomach. Although he didn't know how, the elf maiden got in front of him, and kicked him while he was looking back.  
  
He tried to recover, and quickly got up, only to feel the tip of a sword once again at his neck. This time, he quickly jumped to the side, forcing the sword to scratch him hard, and tried to once again flee.  
  
_Ughh! Stupid elf! He is still weak I suppose, but I won't be able to catch him again if he runs_.  
  
Giving up the last of her 'given' strength, she ran after him. It was a much longer chase than she thought, but in the end, while looking back, he tripped on a root, and fell. Alinne didn't hesitate to jump straight on top of him, and pin his arms and legs to the ground. After recovering some strength, she tied him to a tree, and sat down to rest.  
  
After about 20 minutes of rest, Alinne got up, picked up her sword and approached the tied up elf.  
  
"I am sick of playing these games." She said coldly, while once again pointing the tip of her sword at his neck. "What is your name?" He looked stubborn as he looked away from her eyes and she knew that he would not speak without some "motivation".  
  
Legolas didn't answer, but she slid the sword over the side of his neck, creating a quite painful scratch. He finally said "My name is Legolas Gree.... um...Greestrein." he answered deciding that giving away his real name could be a very bad idea.  
  
He was quite surprised to see that she didn't move bit, even though he finally said something.  
  
"Where are you from, and what are you looking for?"  
  
"Well, if you must know..." He was cut off by yet another painful scratch on the other side of his neck, and a cold voice.  
  
"I must..."  
  
Looking at her impatience with surprise, he finally said, "I am from the sea. I am looking to come back to my home. I lived in Mirkwood, but I found everything different when I got back."  
  
"When did you get back?" Alinne felt sorry for this elf. She had known many that went traveling, and after coming back to their forest, found it completely different. Her voice visibly softened up.  
  
"Only about 3 hours before I was so viciously attacked by...well...actually, by you."  
  
"I am sorry, but we have to take prisoners. In these times especially..." Alinne looked down remembering in sadness and fright at what Middle Earth has come to.  
  
"Lady, will you please tell me what happened to my beloved Mirkwood?" Legolas looked at Alinne with innocence and confusion in his eyes.  
  
"You really do not know?" Legolas shook his head, so Alinne told him the whole story.  
  
"When the War of the Ring was over, many did not take caution. Thinking that the worst was over, they figured that being safe was now a given…idiots, and not a precaution to be taken. Almost none but some villages, including this one, knew that there is still evil, and did not let their happiness get in the way of protecting themselves. That is why, when He came, many villages were not ready and had to surrender to His power. We are now forced to protect our village from everybody, so if anybody is found in Mirkwood, especially if they are alone or in small groups, they are taken as prisoners."  
  
"Who is He, whom you speak of?" Legolas was horrified to learn the story, but he didn't let his voice show a hint of fright.  
  
"He, is the wizard who was following Sauron in the dark days. I suppose he saw it wise to attack right after the downfall of Sauron. I do not understand why it was so soon, but he attacked with a mighty army, and is now in control of much of Middle Earth."  
  
"Saruman?" Legolas cried in horror "But he is dead is he not?"  
  
"Saruman? Of coarse he is! He is although, an old friend of Saruman's. Perhaps wanting to avenge his friends death was the reason for His attack."  
  
"What is His name?" Legolas looked straight into Alinne's eyes and saw that she was frightened to even speak of Him.  
  
"I am afraid, I cannot say, for no one but He himself knows it." There was a long silence, which was broken by Alinne. Trying to change the subject, she said, "You know, there was a famous elf named Legolas." Legolas looked up with a sparkle in his eyes and a small smile forming on his lips. Alinne saw it, but continued. "I hear he was a great warrior. He was one of the fellowship as well. "  
  


"You feared? As in you do not fear it anymore?" At that moment she knew that he was not who he said he was. A thought once crossed her mind that he may be Legolas Greenleaf himself, but she decided that a warrior as great as him would have been able to escape from her with ease, but kept the thought in her mind just in case she really was so lucky to have found him.  
  


"Well, I am afraid that we have to continue. I am sorry about that kick, but I had to stop you somehow." She smiled and untied him from the tree, keeping his arms still tied as tight as ever, and began walking him towards her city once again.  
  
She suddenly stopped and looked at the sun. It would be setting soon.  
  
"Oh no!" She fell to the ground and put her head between her knees, trying to think of what to do. _Oh no! Why am I so stupid? We will never get to the city in time! The evil comes out at night, and with the prisoner I'll never get there in time! What if he runs away again?_   She suddenly looked up, realizing her terrible mistake of leaving him unguarded, but no, he was standing there, just looking at her in confusion.  
  
She stood up, untied his arms, and simply said, "We have a small problem. This forest is not safe at night, and you running away and this conversation have taken much time. Evil lurks here on every corner once the sun is down. We cannot reach my city if we walk this slowly, and especially if you try to flee again. The only chance we have is to run as fast as we can, but I realize that you cannot do that with your arms still tied. I am going to let you go, and you can either follow me to my city to safety, or run your own way, and try your luck with His powers." She paused for a second after untying his arms, and then said.  
  
"Which is it going to be?" Without even waiting for an answer, she started running. Legolas had made them run so out of their way when he was trying to get away, that she had to pick up her pace in order to be about sure that they would get there by nightfall. She tried to listen for any footsteps behind her, but could hear none.  St_upid elf! He's going to get himself killed if he does not follow me! Well, there is nothing I can do! I told him the truth, I let him go...Ughh!!!!! Why do I feel so guilty! Why does..._ She stopped these thoughts when she heard light footsteps catching up to her.  
  
When he caught up, Legolas ran right by her side, just observing her. She was not what he ever expected a woman to look like. Instead of the usual charm and beauty an elf maiden usually possessed, her face was full of knowledge, and cares that such a young elf should not have. He finally decided to speak.  
  


"How did that cut hurt so much yet not draw blood?" he asked.  After his arms were untied he had felt the scratches on his neck and was very surprised not to find blood.  
  
Alinne answered in a straight voice. "It is what my parents taught me to use when a prisoner refuses to talk. By pressing the sword on a certain part of your neck, I am able to only cause the slightest scratch, while causing much pain."  
  
"Well, I am glad that you finally had a chance to test it on somebody" Legolas said sarcastically with a smile, trying to get the young elf to laugh.  
  
"Actually, I have used this method on many before you, but thank you for willing to be the test dummy." She said even more sarcastically, and to Legolas's dismay, not even smiling, let alone laughing. She then turned to him and he saw a sparkle in her eye. Giving him a slight smile she ran off quicker. He caught up to her once again and kept running silently by her side.  
  
**Author's note**: Well, I really hope you liked it. I realize that I'm not the best action writer in the world, but stay with me, it gets better.


	4. A Magestic City

Authors note: Well, we're getting closer to the romance. Please review. Please tell me if you like it. And I still don't own any characters mentioned in the books. Oh, and I will fix the names of the chapters, I realize that they're horrible.  
  
After a very long run, Legolas saw gates in front of him. He noticed that Alinne was looking up at the setting sun, and picking her pace up. When the sun was almost down, they were sprinting as fast as they could towards the gate. They were, but 20 feet away from the gate, when the sun set, casting shadows all over the forest. He suddenly saw orcs, and wargs running after them, and catching up fast.  
  
"Jump and climb over the gate! It won't open after nightfall!" He heard Alinne scream just as an arrow flew right by her right arm, hitting her soft skin on the side, creating a big cut. When they got to the gates, Alinne quickly jumped up and grabbed the bars with her hands. The gate was very tall, and Legolas wondered how long they would have to climb up until they would reach the top. He still followed her lead though, and began to climb up, while arrows were flying right by him, barely missing his head.  
  
He turned around and saw an arrow go straight for his forehead. He could do nothing but watch his death in horror. However, when the arrow was about to hit, it swerved to the side and missed his head completely. He looked at Alinne in amazement.  
  
"The gates are protected by magic! I will explain later, just keep climbing!" She yelled to him understanding his look.  
  
As they climbed, the orcs were trying to jump up and grab their feet to pull them down. Because of the gates magic, they could not touch it, so their only chance was to get the prey themselves. Looking down was a horrifing scene. There were hundreds of orcs right by the gate jumping up and reaching for their prey.  
  
When Alinne and Legolas thought they were finally out of reach, they slowed down to take a breath. Just when they were about to start climbing again, an orc jumped high enough and grabbed Alinnes foot and pulled it down hard. Her bad arm (the one that was hit by the arrow, that would be her right arm) let go of the gate as she screamed out in pain. Just as her left arm was about to give away as well, sending her to a fall into the claws of the orcs, she felt a strong arm grab it, catching her just as she let go.  
  
Legolas was climbing fast up the gate, almost dragging Alinne behind him by holding her left arm. When she got her head together, she began climbing on her own. Legolas didn't let go of her arm though, making sure that she doesn't fall again.  
  
After a bit more of a climb, they finally got to the top. Alinne pulled her arm out of his hand and jumped down. He heard a soft thump below him and jumped down as well. The fall was longer than he thought, but he managed to land straight on his feet, with no harm.  
  
  
  
When he looked around, he saw gigantic trees lined with stairs. He stared in amazement, until he felt an arm grab his and pull him to a walk.  
  
As they walked, he noticed that no body was out side. On the top of trees there were huts. Hundreds of them! There were candles lit in some of them. When they walked for about 5 minutes, on a path surrounded by these hut-filled trees, they finally came to a the largest hut there. It was decorated with flowers, and branches, making it look amazing.  
  
The hut was completely dark, but the moment they walked in, dozens of candles lit up, and Nithem was running up to them.  
  
"Where were you? I was so worried!" She cried in between sobs. Her face was full of tears. "Oh no! Your arm! We must get it healed immediately!"  
  
She finally glanced over at Legolas. Seeing that he was not tied up, she understood what Alinne must have started very late, and had to untie him in order for him to be able to run.  
  
"Why do you always finish so late Alinne? This is too many prisoners that have had to run for their life because of your foolishness!" She seemed very angry with Alinne. "Yes, I know they are prisoners, but that doesn't mean we want them dead! You have to lead them straight here, and not make any turns on the way!" Nithem suddenly lowered her voice to emphasize her seriousness. "If this happens again Alinne, you will go back to training."  
  
"I'm sorry. It will not." The girl managed to say.  
  
Nithem once again looked at Legolas and saw that he was not to be feared for he just stood there, pretending that he wasn't listening.  
  
Nithem finally gave out a laugh, and said "Alinne take him to your house, the Healing Houses are full. Tend to his every wound, and let him rest. You may then go to my house and sleep. I think that I will stay here tonight."  
  
Alinne thanked her friend, gave a small curtsy, and turned around to leave. With a small laugh, Nithem turned to Legolas and said " You are lucky. She is very easy on our prisoners. She makes friends with more of them than all of the other hunters put together!" She calmed her voice down a bit and added "Do not worry, all will be fine. Alinne is a good healer. If you need anything, ask her." Legolas thanked Nithem and turned around to leave. "Also," added Nithem "If you would like, I can assign Alinne to give you a tour of grounds in the morning. I understand that everything has changed from your last visit here."  
  
Legolas smiled and quietly said "I would like that very much, thank you." Nithem smiled back, turned around and went back into the room she came out of.  
  
Authors note: If you don't understand why something happened Please Please Please, tell me! I will try to fix it right away. Also, I already wrote the next chapter, so I just gotta proof read it, so fear not, I'll have it up tomorrow. 


	5. Some Wounds Cannot be Healed

Chapter 4  
  
Legolas and Alinne walked in complete silence. He tried to listen to the nature, and to things around him. There was a slight breeze, and he could hear crickets chirping their wonderful music. He couldn't help but smile at the beauty and wonder of this place. He suddenly stopped smiling, and thought for a second about it. * If this is Mirkwood, then I am to become the king. But how can I just come back from no where and claim my position? They would all hate me! What should I do?*  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Alinnes voice. "Well, here we are!"  
  
He looked up. The tree they were by was very large and tall. At the top there were 2 huts. No different in appearance than the rest he saw, but something about them had a worm welcoming feeling about them. Alinne once again interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"The one on the right is mine, and the one on the left is Nithems."  
  
She began to walk up the stairs, which circled around the tree. He quietly followed. When they were in Alinnes hut, she told him to wash up his face, and lie down in bed. She walked over to a closet, took out some sleeping pants and a shirt and put them on the bed. "I will come back to tend to your wounds soon" she added, and left to Nithems hut.  
  
Legolas found a small bucket of water standing on the floor by a window. He walked over and washed his face. Thinking that Alinne might come back soon, he picked up the clothes she put on the bed, and changed into them. He then folded his clothes, and lied down in bed. It was so comfortable that Legolas couldn't help but smile.  
  
Hearing a knock on the door and Alinnes voice saying "Are you ready? May I come in?" He answered "Yes" and sat up in bed. When Alinne walked over to the bed, he noticed that she had wrapped the arm that was hit by an arrow. He suddenly felt very selfish for forgetting about her wound, which was far worse than all of his put together.  
  
She gently pushed him to lie down, and sat down on her knees by the bed. She moved his head so that he was looking at the wall of the hut and not her. He felt her fingers trace the scratches on his neck that she had made earlier that day with her own sword. She took a bottle off a shelf by the bed, and put the cold green liquid on his scratch.  
  
With her hands she gently turned his head the other way, so that he was looking straight at her while she tended the wound on the other side of his neck. While she gently touched the scratches in order to see if they're serious, he looked at her.  
  
*Wow, she has the most beautiful eyes! There is something about her...I wonder what it is that draws me to her.*  
  
Alinne suddenly threw him a look. *Oh my God! I have been staring at her the whole time! * Blushing, Legolas turned his gaze away from her face, and took a better look around. The room was full of little shelves with different colored bottles filling each one. This room was very inviting in some way. It was beautifully decorated with flowers, leafs, and beautiful paintings of nature.  
  
"Are there any other wounds that you have?" Not wanting to seem weak, he shook his head, and pulled the blanket up over the wound he had gotten on his shoulder while sailing. It was too late however and she noticed it was quite severe.  
  
She pulled the blanket down so that it only covered up to his chest, and pulled the collar of the sleeping shirt down so that she could see the wound.  
  
"Oh my..." She said after observing it for a while. She walked to a shelf and pulled down a bottle full of a bluish liquid. She pulled the cork out with her teeth, and poured some of it in her cupped hand. She dipped her finger into the liquid, which looked green in her hand, and started applying it to the sides of the wound.  
  
After she applied all of the liquid in her hand onto his wound she quietly said. "This is very unusual. I can tell that you got it a long time ago, yet your body either cannot heal it, or just does not heal it."  
  
"Will it become a problem?" Legolas asked. He didn't even know it was that serious.  
  
"Well, yes, unless it has this potion to help. However, this is the last bottle we have of this one, so I will need you to come see me every day until I can make more and give you your own bottle. So do not forget! Your wound will not properly heal without this potion."  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding. "All right, you must get your sleep, but if you wake up before me, please wake me up so that I can show you the grounds."  
  
Without even waiting for an answer, she walked out to Nithems room.  
  
Legolas managed to say good night before she left. He watched her as she turned around, smiled a tired looking smile, thanked him, and wished him the same. 


	6. A Day to be Clean

Authors note: Well, I finally finished this chapter. Once again I don't own anybody from the books, and please review. Well, now that I got that said, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Legolas woke up after a very comfortable and enjoyable sleep. He had dreams of flower gardens and of beautiful forests. Dreams like these he hadn't had in a while. In times of the war, gloomy dreams filled the nights, often waking him up before dawn, and leaving him still tired. Even after the War of the Ring, he was troubled at nights, and even as he sailed the sea, the comfort of the gentle rocking didn't filter away the nightmares. Dreams of responsibility to his realm, and of his father's distant voice, always telling him how he is not thinking about his future, filled his head at night for as long as he could remember.  
  
But today he smiled as he woke up. That was something he has not done in ages, he recalled. After sitting up, but still not getting out of the warm bed, he looked around the room. He recalled yesterday's events, which wiped that smile off his face. He could not help but wonder if he was now a friend, or still a foe.  
  
Deciding that a foe would not have been allowed to sleep in these huts, he smiled once again at the memories of how he got to this city. Yes, he was one of the Fellowship of the Ring, but he has never had an adventure quite so confusing.  
  
He knew, and understood why he was taken prisoner, but it was many other things that still confused him greatly. Why would this village send women outside of the safety of the city, if the forest was clearly dangerous? And how did Alinne get in front of him that one time when he ran? That one puzzled him the most, and he decided not to wait too long before asking.  
  
"Good Morning! I trust you slept well?" Alinne walked in with a large fluffy white towel, and looked at him with a smile.  
  
"I did thank you" Remembering that he has not taken a proper bath in quite a long time, he hoped beyond hopes that that fluffy white blanket was for him. And indeed it was. Alinne motioned for him to get out of bed, so he slowly pulled the warm blanket aside. He very much hoped that the bath houses were near by, because he couldn't imagine the embarrassment of walking in a village not known to him, in sleeping clothes.  
  
Alinne caught him looking down at his pajamas, and said with a laugh "Do not worry your self, the bath houses are very near by, and the path to them is covered up."  
  
Seeing his satisfied look, she smiled and walked over to the closet. He saw her pull out some new clothes, which looked much like his own which were laying on the ground with mud all over them, but these had a really comfy look to them. He smiled at the thought of putting clean clothes on after a relaxing warm bath.  
  
With the new clothes, the towel, and his own muddy clothes, Alinne began walking towards the door, and motioned for him to follow. He quietly walked up to her and offered his help, which she denied saying that it is no problem for her. He started to insist, but she threw him a look of annoyance and much independence, which made him shut up right away.  
  
As they walked out and down the staircase of the tree, Legolas looked at this city with even more amazement in his eyes than before. He noticed once again that there was nobody on the streets. Not being able to hold in that feeling of not knowing any longer, he quietly asked, "Why is there no body on the streets? Now that I think about it, I have not seen anybody from this city besides you and Nithem."  
  
Alinne tried to look at him, but the large pile of clothes and the towel in her arms, hid him from her view.  
  
"There are a lot of elves in this village, but at night they all go to their huts to stay with their family. And, this early, many are not yet awake, or they just stay inside before the workday begins."  
  
"So you have a schedule of times?" He asked thinking that when he is king he would have to change that immediately.  
  
Alinne answered him in a voice that told him that she didn't want him to talk about her city in a way less than respectful. "Of coarse not! We are not stupid! We would never make a schedule and force the elves to use it! The slight schedule that we have is simply when to go to your post for work, and when your post is done, and you may go home. That does not sound harsh, does it Master Legolas?"  
  
She asked as if waiting for an answer, but Legolas knew that there was only one answer he could give that wouldn't make the young elf walking by him scream with anger.  
  
"I am truly sorry; I did not understand you right. I mean no harm to you or your city in anyway." He answered with as much sincerity in his voice, as he could possibly conjure up, and quickly thought, about why he said the question in the first place. He hated schedules because his father made him follow a very strict one, and Legolas swore that when he was king, he would never force a schedule on his people. However, he thought, how will a community stay strong if people don't know when to go to work and when to leave their post? * I suppose there has to be a slight schedule...*  
  
They soon came to a long tunnel made of simply two huge pieces of bark leaning against each other, making the tunnel so high, that a person twice Legolas height could have easily walked through.  
  
Legolas followed Alinne into the tunnel, and they walked in silence to a large hut standing in the middle of a beautiful little valley full of flowers, and green grass. There was a small pond not far to the right, and a tree standing by it all by itself.  
  
Alinne put all of the clothes down on the floor, and picked out the fluffy white towel and the new, clean clothes. She handed them to Legolas and said, "Go inside there," she pointied to a small door " A handmaid will tell you where to go and will give everything you need." She picked up his dirty clothes and said "I will put these clothes in the washing pile, and you will get them back tomorrow. When you are finished, come out here, and I will be waiting for you by that tree" she said pointing to the only tree standing as far as the eye could see. "If there is anything else you need, the handmaid will look after it."  
  
He said thank you and turned to go inside right after Alinne turned to go to the Washing Rooms, which were back through the bark tunnel.  
  
When he went inside, a chubby little girl, who looked only about 200 years old (Not even close to maturity yet) greeted him and walked him to a large bath full of water in the corner of the main room. There were small bark doors that would cover him from the view of anyone else. As Legolas looked around, he noticed many of these little "rooms" all around a space in the middle with a large bucket of steaming water, kept hot with a fire underneath, and smaller buckets for taking the water back to your bath room. She said to him "The water is already warm, but if it gets cold, there is a bucket of hot water right there" she said pointing to the large bucket in the main room.  
  
Legolas thanked the little girl as she ran off to help a group of young elves that came to the front door. Closing the bark door, Legolas put the clean clothes on a small chair provided in the room, with the towel on top. He quickly took off the sleeping clothes he was given the night before, and stepped into the bath.  
  
As he lowered himself into the warm water, he sighed a breath of comfort and smiled. He lay there just enjoying the feel of dirt coming off of his overused body for a while, until he decided, that he did not know if there was a limit on the time he could spend in here, and began to hurry up washing his hair in order to avoid any embarrassment that can come out of this little experience.  
  
Authors note: Do not fear everybody, Romance is coming up really soon. I've been really sick for a while and I can't go anywhere today, so after I finish all the things I have to do, I'll write another chapter. Most likely I'll post it up today or tomorrow, so fear not...Hehe. Also, thank you for the wonderful reviews. They make me so happy that when I got my first, I laughed so hard that I started choking! So, like I said, the romance is coming up really soon, and please review! 


	7. The Tour of Grounds

Authors note: Hey, I'm still sick with nothing to do, so I'm going to be posting the chapters up soon. I still don't own any characters that appeared in the books. Please review, and I hope that you like my story so far. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't make this very clear, but yes, Legolas is in Mirkwood. I will go back to the chapters and try to add something that makes it a little easier to understand. Sorry...  
  
Note: Just in case you didn't know (and most people don't) "chauvinistic" is basically when a man thinks that they are more important than women. Men who are chauvinistic, often believe that all a woman has to do with her life, is get married and be quiet. I'm sorry to use such an unusual word, but it describes Nerodel perfectly.  
  
"Nerodel, I am to give him a tour of grounds. There is nothing I can do."  
  
Alinne was sitting by the tree, reading a book that she must have read a million times before, when Nerodel, an arrogant and chauvinistic elf came up to her. Every body knew that Nerodel liked Alinne, the one girl in the whole city, who wouldn't marry him just for his relatively good looks.  
  
Alinne knew that if she didn't pick a husband in time, her parents would most likely pick Nerodel. Her parents live in a different part of Middle Earth, but that doesn't keep them from controlling Alinnes life completely. He was rich and respected amongst those that didn't know his true personality.  
  
Just when Alinne thought this moment couldn't get worse, it did. She noticed a handsome elf walking towards them out of the Bath Houses. Nerodel saw him too an gave Alinne a questioned look.  
  
"Hello." Said Alinne to Legolas. She didn't want him to be dragged into the mess she was in, so she got up right away to signal that they had to go.  
  
Legolas answered with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile after such a relaxing bath. "Hello." He then turned his gaze to the man by Alinne who looked like he was going to burst form anger. "Hello, I do not believe we've met..." he said and reached his hand out for a handshake.  
  
"Hello indeed." said Nerodel and shook Legolas' hand. He then turned to Alinne, and gave her a look of pure, jealous anger, and with that, he turned his body around, and walked away without saying another word.  
  
Alinne breathed a sigh of relief. She thought this would be a quite messy situation. "Did I do something to offend him?" Legolas asked seeing the figure disappear from view in the bark tunnel.  
  
"Oh, no, do not worry your self about it. That is just Nerodel. He is always like that." Legolas then remembered the talk Nithem and Alinne had in the boat in the very beginning when he first woke up. Yes, he remembered now, it was him that Nithem was saying Alinne should marry. Understanding now why he stormed off, Legolas suggested that they go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright, this is the Kitchen House. You can eat in here, or you can simply take your food to your hut." said Alinne as they walked towards a crowded looking hut that had a delicious smell coming from it. Legolas suddenly realized that he was quite hungry. They came to the entrance, and Alinne told him to wait at a bench nearby while she will go get them food. She soon disappeared inside.  
  
Legolas sat by himself until he noticed two young elves walking towards him. As they got closer, one gently pushed the other with her arm and quietly said "You ask him!" They were both blushing and the other one pushed the first one back and said "No, you ask him!" This game went on for a while, until they got really close to Legolas. The first one gave the other one more push, but spoke to him. "Hello, my name is Kenisse, and this is Leveren. We were just wondering where you came from, because we have never seen you here before." The girl that was talking to him, Kenisse, was very jumpy and giddy. Both were blushing terribly, and their faces looked like they had red paint all over them.  
  
Legolas was trying very hard not to laugh at the two elves in front of him. He had to agree they were brave, but they were indeed very young, and Legolas had no attraction to either one of them. Before he could say a word in reply, he heard Alinne yell from the doors of the Kitchen House. His view of her was blocked by the two blushing elves in front of him.  
  
"Kenisse! Leveren! Leave him alone!" As she got closer she said "Must you flirt with every new elf that comes?"  
  
The two elves blushed even more than before. Legolas didn't even know a face could get that red! They threw Alinne an evil looked and stomped away with their red faces held up high. Legolas was still laughing inside.  
  
"Oh, do not worry yourself about them. They just like new men, because the ones already here, have had a chance to get to know them." Alinne turned to him with a sparkle of satisfaction in her eye, and gave out a small laugh. Legolas couldn't help but laugh at the remark as well.  
  
"We can go to a quieter place if you like. I understand that having every maiden in this place staring at you must be quite uncomfortable." Legolas looked around to see if what she said was true, and indeed, every maiden who was not with a man already was looking at the handsome new elf. She gave off another small laugh and walked with him to a small forest. In the forest, there was a tiny opening where the trees stopped, and there was green and yellow grass. There was just enough space for maybe two people to comfortably sit there. Even three would not have fitted.  
  
When Alinne got to the middle, she practically fell down on the ground and smiled. Legolas sat down by her, and she packed unpacked their food and set it on the ground.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hey everybody! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and I'm sorry if I didn't make some things clear. I'm trying really hard, and since this is my first official story, I'm sorry if it's not as good. But don't worry, it will get better. I proofread these things a lot, but sometimes I still miss things, and I'm sorry. Also, romance coming up! I promise. Please review. I really want to know what you think! 


	8. Answering Questions

Authors note: Hey there. I'm real sorry for the wait, but teachers are really cruel. I spent like all my time with homework. I'm getting to the romance I really am, but this chapter is mostly answering all those questions that Legolas has in his mind. Also, I'm very sorry about the Thranduil part. The thing is, I couldn't think of any way for him not to be there, so I figured that I'd think of something as I go.... But I didn't, and seeing how this can't be avoided for much longer, I just made something up.  
  
  
  
Legolas and Alinne sat quietly and ate the food they had gotten from the Kitchen Houses. They were both deep in their own thoughts, barely paying attention to each other as they ate in the quiet forest, the silence rarely disturbed by a chirping of a bird, or a leaf falling from a tree.  
  
Alinne was thinking of nature and the things around her.  
  
*Hmm, autumn has always been beautiful in this forest. Oh how I love this place. *  
  
She took a look around, welcoming the beautiful scene around into her thoughts. As she was looking around, she noticed the elf sitting by her, deep in his own thought. She wondered about him.  
  
*I know that he is not who he says. I suppose I can never be sure if he really is the prince unless I bring up the subject. I could do that.... I would most likely find out, and.... Hmm..... but I do not want to seem too nosy... Wow, he is quite a sight. The moonlight makes him look quite handsome. I guess I finally see what it was Kenisse and Leveren saw in him. *  
  
She gave a small giggle and went back to her previous thoughts of nature.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was wrapped up in his own thoughts.  
  
*I need to know somehow! This must be Mirkwood, I'm positive. But if it is, where is my father? But no body recognizes me in this place.... Well, I guess there could be a reason for that, I did leave almost hundred years ago...but some one should still be here from then... Well, I guess I was never really here for many to see me even back then...always off on some adventure... But still, at least one should remember me, should they not? *  
  
Legolas suddenly remembered that he has only been here for a day, and hasn't even seen half the residents of this city. He calmed down a bit, but new questions jumped into his mind.  
  
*I have so many things I want to ask her*  
  
He thought as he once again noticed Alinne sitting by him out of the corner of his eye, and his thoughts went to her, and everything he wanted to ask her.  
  
*I wonder how she got in front of me that one time I tried to run away. How could she? She was behind me... and then she was right there in front... I must ask her today or I think my mind will go crazy. *  
  
As much as he tried to forget, his thoughts were once again back on this place. *What is this place really?...I do not even know the name... Is it Mirkwood, or am I mistaken? But if this is it, then where is father? And if this is not, then where is Mirkwood? *  
  
He finally couldn't hold it in any longer. "Where am I?" he asked.  
  
Very confused at the unexpected question Alinne said, "I'm sorry?"  
  
Legolas decided to try to explain to the completely confused elf in front of him, what he meant. "I mean, what is this place called?"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, but I thought you knew. This is Mirkwood." At that moment, she decided that he might not be the prince after all.  
  
"So I was correct," the elf answered most likely to himself. Then Alinne decided that maybe he was the prince still, just confused a bit.  
  
"But if this IS Mirkwood, then where is King Thranduil?" Legolas looked at Alinne waiting for her to answer while he himself listed every possible answer in his head, almost trying to guess which one it would be.  
  
Alinne answered with saddened eyes. "He left..." She was going to say more, but that was all that could come out at that moment. Legolas' eyes widened in surprise and horror.  
  
"He left? How could he?" The elf began to panic. This was the one answer he had not expected.  
  
Alinne tried to stay calm herself and quietly said. "We do not know what happened. One day, he just was not anywhere to be found. I suppose he went to look for. Ummm...the prince."  
  
Alinne wanted to kick herself for almost giving it away. She almost said, "to look for you" but she caught herself later than she would like, but still in time. She knew by now, by the expressions on his face, that he really was the prince, but like in the very beginning, when she first suspected it, she still wanted him to be the one to tell her.  
  
Legolas noticed that she stumbled over those words, but it did not come to him, that she knew what he was about to tell her soon anyway. He decided that getting some other questions answered would be wise before trying to find out more about his father's leaving.  
  
"How old are you?" He wanted to know more about her, so he can somehow try to understand how she got in front of him when he fled.  
  
"I am...." She paused for a bit counting off some numbers on her fingers and looking unusually intense like she was trying to remember her own birth.  
  
"I am two thousand, nine hundred eighty seven years old." She counted again to make sure she got the right age and seeing his surprised face she explained. "I do not like for my birthday to be a big deal, so I have never told anyone. Sometimes I forget, and have to think from the last birthday I remember, and count from there. So how old are you?" she asked him quickly.  
  
"I am three thousand, fifteen years old."  
  
*Wow* she thought *He is only 28 years older than I am! That would make us perfect for each other...* She quickly erased the thought from her mind.  
  
*If he knew what I was thinking...*  
  
"How did you get in front of me that one time when I fled? I did not want to push so many questions up at you, but I cannot resist much longer."  
  
He looked at her with questioning eyes almost begging for her to answer, although that wasn't needed. She answered as soon as he said the question.  
  
"It is a certain magic that is used by my family. See I am not fully 'elfish'. I am one-quarter wizard. My grand father was a wizard, and he and my grandmother fell in love, and had my mother. I got a great amount of the wizardry strength from my grandfather, even more than mother did, and so, sometimes I use it for healing purposes, or in this case, to catch you."  
  
Legolas was stunned. After this, he wouldn't be surprised if she told him she was half fish. He finally understood many things, but still he asked. "Yes, that answers much, but still.... How?"  
  
"I simply used some of my "given strength", (which is the extra strength I gain from my wizard side), to outrun you. I ran a bit around too, so you would not notice."  
  
Well, that was it, the question that has been troubling him for so long, and now he had the answer he would have never guessed, but something still troubled him. He didn't know exactly what but he wanted to know more.  
  
"I still do not understand however, how were your grandparents allowed to do such a thing? Was it not forbidden?"  
  
"It was...they were sentenced to death for treason, but somehow managed to escape. My mother was found by some travelers. They must have put her there, for if she were associated with my grandparents, she would be killed. My mother knew though, and so she told me. People believe that still to this day, they are in hiding from the world together. Always moving, never seen. You understand that you must never tell a soul about this, right?" she said as she told him a secret no one else knew. Why she told him, even she couldn't figure out. It was just something about his eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course" he answered, happy that she trusted him with such a secret.  
  
He sighed and decided that he could not keep this secret from her anymore.  
  
"Alinne, I have to tell you something." After all the things she told him, he had to tell her his. Alinne was fighting really hard to keep herself from smiling.  
  
"Well, I...umm..." he continued. Alinne was getting quite impatient, but she held back her smile as well as the urge to end that sentence for him.  
  
"Yes?" she finally said to urge him to continue the wait was getting unbearable.  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf. I am King Thranduil's son."  
  
Legolas turned away and looked at the ground not wanting to face her anger, closing his eyes to be ready for what was coming, whatever it was. Not hearing a thing from the elf by him he looked up expecting to see anger, but never had he expected to see what he did.  
  
Alinne was sitting there with a huge smile on her face. "Finally." she said when his eyes met hers.  
  
* What is she doing? I have been lying to her the whole time and she is smiling? And what does she mean by 'finally'? *  
  
"You knew?" Legolas' eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Of course! I was wondering when you would tell me." Legolas felt very stupid and he felt his face give way to redness that was making it's way up his face.  
  
"I suppose you enjoy making me feel so stupid?" Alinne simply got up and turned to him with a smile, and said  
  
"Uh huh" making the prince feel yet stupider.  
  
Legolas could not stand this. He simply wanted to make her feel as stupid as he did now. He thought about it for a moment, however, nothing but one thing made its way into his mind. He reached over to her, and gently grabbed her back with his arms, and pulled her towards him and gently pressed his lips against hers.  
  
As his lips met hers he grasped the reality of what he was doing.  
  
* Oh, no! Legolas, you stupid ass! How is this making her feel stupid? Well, it sure is making me look stupid. Why why why am I doing this. I mean it's not that I haven't wanted to..no.I just met her..ughhh if she only knew what I was thinking. Ughhh, It is probably enough for her to know what I am doing. *  
  
These thoughts lasted only a second but then the reaction he had definitely not been expecting came.  
  
Alinne's eyes widened in surprise and shock but she began to lose herself in the kiss. It was not a very passionate kiss, but it made them both feel like time stopped for them. She felt herself return it as her eyes began to close.  
  
* What am I doing?! I promised myself! I cannot do this! *  
  
"No!" He heard her scream out as she suddenly pulled away from him. "I have to go." was all that she said before she ran off back into the forest.  
  
Legolas was left standing alone with complete shock in his eyes.  
  
Authors note: See, I told you I was getting to the romance. Terribly, terribly sorry about the lame, lame excuse for Thranduil's leaving. I couldn't think of anything at all, so I turned on the TV, and some old movie was on, in which a woman with a really funny hillbilly accent said" I don't know Harry, he just left. He just got himself and left po' Bill and me all alone. One day we was lookin' fo' him, but he was gone."  
  
So I just said, "ughh, what the hell, might as well do it" to myself and went back to the computer with a sigh at the complete stupidity I was writing. I apologize to my readers who I'm sure could've though of a MUCH better reason. 


	9. Confused and Dumbfounded

Authors note: Hey, I know it was a bit confusing why she ran away, but fear not, you'll find out all about Alinnes mysterious behavior in these next chapters! Still don't own anything that was in the books. Hope you like it! Hey, also, if you want me to email you when I post a new chapter, just tell me in a review. Hope that helps. Enjoy!  
  
Legolas was so confused at Alinnes behavior, that he stood alone in the clearing in the forest for a while, his face full of complete shock and confusion. He remembered that Nithem was a good friend of Alinnes, and decided to go talk to her. It was getting late, and the sun was setting, but he felt that he wouldn't be able to sleep a bit, with this on his mind.  
  
He walked in the forest for a while trying to remember where they had come from. Thankfully, his sense of direction didn't fail him, and he ended up coming out of the forest in the same place they came in. He walked on the once again empty streets. All that he could see, were a couple of elves walking to their houses.  
  
Thoughts about Alinnes strange behavior were filling his mind, and after losing the fight of keeping these thoughts out of his head, he decided to just succumb to them, and try to figure out why she ran from him. As he walked, filled in thought, a girl walked up to him and said, in a voice that was probably meant to be seductive, "Well, hello there. Funny to see you again."  
  
From the voice, Legolas could tell right away that it was Kenisse. "Hello Kenisse." He managed to finally say with a small smile on his very confused face. *Oh, no... not again. I do not think that I can face her right now. * "Would you please tell me where I can find Nithem? I greatly need to speak to her."  
  
Kenisse was slightly disappointed. She saw him walking through her window, and put on her favorite dress as she ran out to meet him. She didn't know what to do now; he seemed to not care one bit about anything but talking to Nithem. She wanted to talk to him for as long as possible, but this new elf clearly did not know who she was, and was not interested.  
  
"Do you even know who I am?" asked Kenisse with an annoyed voice, which right away pointed out that she was someone of great importance.  
  
"No, lady Kenisse, I am afraid I do not know anything but your name." Legolas wanted this conversation to be as short as possible, but that was clearly not going to happen.  
  
"Well, I am Kenisse Bleikenheim. I am daughter of Lorrinet Bleikenheim, and one of the most, if not THE most important elf in this whole village."  
  
"I did not know you had such an impressive title milady, how so, are you the most important, if you would please tell me?" Legolas was stunned at this girl's boldness. She definitely though very high of herself.  
  
"It is known from our rangers that Legolas Greenleaf, prince, and by now, king of Mirkwood, has sailed onto our land, and back into his kingdom. You are very lucky to be sharing a name with one of such nobility, by the way. It is told, that when he arrives, by the wish of King Thranduil's last request, he is to be wed. The woman he will wed will most certainly be me, for I am the most beautiful and worthy wife for him." She had an almost evil look in her eyes. One of accomplishment, and pride.  
  
"You, are very rude, to your future queen and I suggest you change. I was going to let you have a chance with me, but because of the behavior tonight, you will have to work quite hard for even one night! Also, I suggest you chan....." She was interrupted by Legolas' laughter that he couldn't control any longer. "What exactly is so funny?!" She was beyond mad and looked like she would kill him at this very moment.  
  
"I am sorry 'Your Highness'" he said, stressing the 'Your Highness' part in a sarcastic tone. "but I must be going. If you would tell me where I can find Nithem, I would greatly appreciate it, but otherwise, I bid you a good night."  
  
Kenisse, was so mad that she hit the ground hard with her foot, and before stomping off and cursing Legolas and the day he came, she whispered through clenched teeth "Nithem is in the Main Huts".  
  
Legolas said thank you politely, as if their conversation was a pleasant one, which made Kenisse even madder, and turned around to leave. He could still hear Kenisse cursing and stomping her feet harshly to the ground, but he kept walking, not turning for a moment.  
  
When Kenisse was long out of hearing range, Legolas turned around and stopped for a bit, just looking at the path he had just walked apon. He stayed there, thinking of what has just happened. Kenisse was so sure of herself, it made him sick. He has always hated people who were so conceded. He especially hated it when young girls, like her, were so sure that he would pick them to wed.  
  
He was also terribly mad at his father. *How dare he! He leaves his kingdom for no reason, but he manages to tell them that he wants me to be wed?! How did he know I would come back anyway? Am I so predictable? Ughh, well, I guess that's father for you. I knew, he never liked me. * He gave off a small laugh. *I am even sarcastic in my thoughts. * He smiled, and turned back around to keep going to the Main Huts.  
  
The sun has set as he was walking, and he was worried that he would not find Nithem in this dark. *What am I thinking? I probably would not be able to find this place in the light of day!" He stopped his thoughts as he noticed the Main Huts straight in front of him. He smiled in satisfaction, and walked faster towards them.  
  
Unlike last time he was here, (when the lights were off in the huts until the minute they walked in,) he noticed that there were at least five candles burning brightly inside. As he walked in, he saw Nithem sitting in a chair talking to a small girl of about 30 years old. Not even close to maturity yet. He waited patiently as the conversation ended in "Well, it is getting quite late, and your parents are waiting for you. Come back tomorrow, and we will talk some more."  
  
The little girl smiled, gave Nithem a hug, and ran out of the hut with a thank you. Nithem got up from the chair, and with a smile, greeted Legolas.  
  
"Hello Legolas! I hope that you had a good time today."  
  
"I had a wonderful time, thank you. I wanted to speak to you of something." He had care and concern in his eyes, so Nithem guessed it was of great importance. She sat down, and motioned for Legolas to sit down in the chair, that was just occupied by the little girl.  
  
"Is it about Alinne?" she asked, knowing that her friend had a personality, that many found very confusing.  
  
"Well, yes. You see, something happened, and she sort of just ran from me."  
  
"Oh, I see" Nithem could more than understand Legolas' worry.  
  
"Alinne's personality is very difficult to understand. She changes her moods, as quickly as a squirrel jumps from one branch to another. The thing is, Alinne used to be in love. Or well, she thought she was in love, but the man just let her for another. Her heart was broken, as you can imagine, and she swore never to love again. Her parents however, have never known love; their marriage was simply based on looks and money. They are forcing her to get married, and she fears of falling in love, for her parents would probably not allow a marriage based on love alone.  
  
You see, her parents want her to get married to Nerodel. He is rich, and of a noble name, so Alinne is afraid to fall in love, for she doesn't want to break her own heart, as well, as the heart of the one who loves her.  
  
"Oh. Yes, I think I am beginning to understand. My father did something like that as well."  
  
Nithem, just gave a sympathetic smile, and with a sigh said. "Well, I am afraid that you only understand a bit of Alinnes behavior. It is late today, but come back tomorrow morning, and we shall talk about everything you need to know. I was going to ask you to come in anyway, to establish what you are going to do. I mean, are you going to stay here? We need to know more about you too. Then we can talk about Alinne as well."  
  
"Alright, good night Nithem. Thank you very much for your help." Legolas was about to leave, when he remembered that he had nowhere to go. Nithem saw this, and said "Do not worry. There is an extra room in here. You can just stay here tonight, and we will begin tomorrow morning."  
  
Legolas smiled and thanked Nithem as he followed her to an empty room. The room had a simple bed, a table, and a window. It wasn't the best he had ever had, but it would do.  
  
Authors note: Sorry if this isn't the best ending, but I don't know when I can post the next one, so I just posted this to kinda keep it going.  
  
Also, sorry that I took so long to post these couple of chapters, but it's just that my grandpa is here visiting all the way from Belarus! (It's between Russia and Poland, if you didn't know, it's my birth country) He is obsessed with chess, so I downloaded a game for him. Now he wants to teach me the strategies, and how to play chess. (Ughh, I love my grandpa to death, but I really don't like chess, besides, he speaks Russian, AND chess- talk, and I can barely understand him. You see, Russian kinda doesn't come easy for me anymore.) AND, if that's not enough, the game I downloaded caused a problem with my computer, and it kept on freezing. Anyway, I think my computer is okay now, cause I deleted the game, but anyway, sorry. I'll post again soon, I promise. In the mean time, please review. 


	10. The Prince is Found

Authors note: Okay, so I've gotten a lot of reviews that said (or wanted to say) that I need to make my chapters longer. I'll work on that. I'm sorry, it's just that, I don't always have a lot of time to write these things, so I just like write half a chapter, and post it, so you wont have to wait for like a week for me to post the whole one. I really thought that you would rather I post smaller but more often, than really long chapters but rarely. Please let me know if it's the other way around, I'll try to make longer ones anyway, but this is the reason they've been so short. Sorry. :(  
  
  
  
Legolas woke up to a small noise of someone walking around outside his door. He sat up, and rubbed his head, to wake himself up a bit more. He started to remember what happened last night, and immediately felt very bad for his actions with Alinne.  
  
*Why did I kiss her so fast? She might not even like me! I should have waited. I am so stupid! Why did I kiss her in the first place?! To make her feel stupid?!* He hit his forehead with his hand. *How would that make her feel stupid anyway? It just made ME look even stupider! GREAT job Legolas! You've done it this time! *  
  
He decided that he should apologize to Alinne. He wondered where he could find her, and at that moment remembered that he had to meet with Nithem today. After many thoughts about it last night while he was trying to fall asleep, he decided that he would tell her today of his true identity.  
  
He got up and washed his face with cold water, which he found in a pail in the corner of the room. Nithem probably left it there during the night. He then walked out of his room, and down the small hall, into the main room. He found Nithem there, sitting on a chair with a book in one hand and a cup in the other.  
  
"Good Morning" said Legolas, startling her enough, to make her spill some water from her cup, onto her dress. "Oh, I am terribly sorry, I did not mean to startle you like that." He ran over to her and worriedly looked around for something he could use to wipe off the water, which was making dark spots on Nithems dress.  
  
"Well, good morning Legolas." She said while laughing. Legolas too, started laughing and he breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she wasn't mad at him.  
  
After Nithem changed her dress and came back, they began to talk. Legolas learned a bit more about how this village worked. The men and women were both trained to fight and took turns keeping watch of the territory. The food was grown in their own farming land, which was located to the north of the city. He would have to, as Nithem said, find his own house, or build one. Every body was required to maintain their own houses.  
  
He also learned many more things about this village and was surprised that they have been able to do so well under such pressures of the evil (which he also learned more about) and without a king. He learned that Nithem was elected to take care of the large problems, but she told him that she was beginning to hate the job. All of the pressure was getting to her after the 10 years under command. True, that ten years is not a lot for an elf, but such responsibility, especially with such evil present, can be greatly tiring even for a young elf. (AU: for more on the evil, check back to the prologue page. It should be updated tomorrow morning, Tuesday)  
  
Legolas finally started to come back into the real world, and out of his little 'fantasy land', where all he though of was Alinne. The ever-present evil, was a large problem, and would not go away if ignored. Legolas couldn't help it, but for once, he felt his responsibility heavily on his shoulders, as if someone laid a heavy burden on them. The timing to tell Nithem of his title, couldn't be better, for at that moment, Nithem asked him "We shall need to know your full name, and your history as well."  
  
Legolas breathed a simple sigh, and decided to just let it all out. He began with a simple "My name is Legolas..." and went on from there, not stopping for a moment, so as to get it over with. "...Legolas Greenleaf. I am son of King Thranduil. I was one of the nine of the fellowship, and after the War of the Ring, I went sailing to the sea with my dear friend Gimli son of Gloin. I then returned to Mirkwood, only to find it in the state it is now and myself as a prisoner."  
  
Legolas looked up at the elf in front of him. Her face held much surprise, but she gave him a small smile and said "Well, I guess the housing will not be a problem anymore."  
  
Legolas gave off a laugh. He was so happy that she accepted him so easily, and was not angry at his leaving, and making her suffer such a job for ten years.  
  
They then talked a little about what shall happen next. It was decided that he would live in the old palace of King Thranduil, as expected. The city was placed away from the old palace, but Legolas was happy, for now he could live in peace, or as peacefully as it would get, without the commotion of every day life, right out his window.  
  
Some more matters were then decided. He would be announced in two days at a village meeting, and after that, all of the 'kingly' matters (as Legolas called them as a child) would be decided. He would take a rest now, for two hours, and then continue their conversation from last night about Alinne.  
  
In his room, after one hour of rest, he thought about Alinne for a moment. She already knew about him before he told. Would many others know as well? He decided it didn't really matter for they would all know soon anyway but concentrated on how he would apologize to Alinne for his strange behavior last night.  
  
He sighed, and blinked a bit as he laid himself down onto the bed he slept in last night, and thought about her.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hey, I know that in the beginning I said that I would try to make the chapters longer, but then I remembered. I'm going to New York tomorrow (YEY). I'm staying with my moms' old friends. I have absolutely no idea of whether they have a computer or the Internet, or if I'll even have time to write, but if they do, and I have the time, I would need to post this chapter up now, if I want to post any while I'm there. Sorry it's so short, but my mom's getting mad at me for taking so long cause she has to do something, so I don't have much time. Sorry, but I figured that if I have the time to write, I would want to post, and not make you wait a week for until I get back. 


	11. Alinne's Thoughts

Authors note: K, I'm in NY right now, and I fear that this chapter will be short if I post it today, but don't worry. I promise they'll get longer when I get back home. I just wanted to say thanks for leaving all the wonderful reviews; they make me smile every time. By the way, I changed it so that thoughts are now between #s. Sorry for the change, but the stars were doing weird things with my computer. They would turn the text in between them bold, and I had to fix the whole thing. It was much more annoying than it sounds.  
  
Mistress Edele Greenleaf and THEwriter Lioness- thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm really happy that you like my story so far.  
  
AlexisRayette- Thank you for telling me about Legolas' age. I was wondering about it for a really long time. Also, yes, I really want to read the Silmarillion, and as soon as I get it, my story will be more 'correct', but until then, thanks for cluing me in.  
  
Misty- thanks as always for your wonderful reviews.  
  
All the other reviewers, thank you so much, I'm really glad that you like my story, and if you don't, please tell me what I can fix, but I really am trying.  
  
Okay, if I really owned the LotR, I would be off on a million dollar cruise, and not writing this. This is strictly for fun, and I don't make money, so please don't sue. (Although I'm sure you probably wouldn't anyway)  
  
Anyway, I'm going to stop talking now, so on with the story.  
  
  
  
Legolas was still lying in bed with thoughts of Alinne, when a shooting pain in his shoulder caused him to give a small cry of pain. He put his hand to his shoulder, and pulled down the collar of his tunic to see what it was. #The wound! I completely forgot about it! Lets see, what did Alinne say about it…. oh that's right, see her every day about it. # Legolas smiled a bit at the thought of 'having' to see Alinne. It would give him a chance to apologize, and besides, he has always enjoyed her company.  
  
He got up, still clasping at his scab, because happy or not, it still hurt really badly. As he got ready to go outside, he heard a slight knock on his door. He smiled because he thought it was Alinne. Nithem would have had a more "self-assured" knock.  
  
He decided to just open the door himself, and as he walked over to the door, he began to 'practice' his apologizing speech in his head.  
  
Alinne was standing outside, waiting for an answer. She was very scared to see the prince. She was even scared of how he would react to see her. She wanted to apologize for her behavior last night as well, but couldn't think of a good reason to see him. And then she remembered the same thing he remembered not long ago himself.  
  
The wound.  
  
The answer to her knock didn't come in the few seconds she waited, so she turned around and began to walk back. Her pace was increasing with every step until a run took over when she heard the door being opened.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~Slight flashback to the previous night (but in Alinnes POV)~*~*~*  
  
She couldn't believe it! The Prince KISSED her! The prince kissed HER! She was surprised, shocked, and in a way angry at the same time. As she ran through the forest away from him in a random direction that she didn't even pay attention to, she noticed that the sun was setting. She stopped running and in tears, fell to the ground. She lay there for a long time. Stones and broken branches were digging into her back, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was lay there and try to forget the horrible memories of what happened to her years ago that were coming back to her head from Legolas' kiss.  
  
She knew that Legolas would ask Nithem about her odd behavior. She also knew exactly what Nithem would tell him, for it was the same story Alinne told her friend years ago. She left out a couple of things though. #Well, not exactly left out, just changed a bit…# she thought as she tried her hardest not to remember the horrid details of the bit that she left out.  
  
The sun set as she was still laying in the same spot, new tears filling her eyes at the memories that were awakened through Legolas' passionate kiss. Finally, she thought that it was enough. She had spent enough time crying over the past, and had to get her head back together. She lost the battled though, and as she walked back, new tears flooded her eyes.  
  
She was walking. She didn't know where, and she didn't care, but she was walking. She thought about her actions. She would have to apologize to Legolas. She decided that she would try to avoid him for as long as she could, but she knew that eventually he'd find her. She fought with herself as she blindly walked through the forest. # Yes, of course I have to apologize! He is the prince after all! The prince…# It had finally sunk in. She ran away from the prince! She could be sent off from the village if he was really mad. Even worse, she could be killed! She lived her whole life in this village, except for her first 200 years. In those, she had been under the rule of a cruel king. She was filled with fear at the thought that Legolas was like her old king.  
  
New fears struck her. If Legolas were anything like the old king, he would send her off right away! She ran away from the one man, who alone had the power to decide whether she lived or died, and if she did live, he would be the one to control where. For all she knew about him, he could send her to a dungeon!  
  
Yet newer tears filled her eyes and she walked through the forest. She was brushing through thorn filled branches that scratched up her arms and legs as she walked. She had scratches all over her body now, but she didn't care. She just kept walking straight, barely missing tree trunks in her path. With pure blind luck, she made it out of the forest in a place she could recognize, and went straight for the Bath Houses.  
  
There was nobody working at the moment at the Bath Houses, but that didn't bother her. When she was little she used to work at the Bath Houses. She quickly got towels from a cupboard and started a warm bath for herself. She walked into one of the bathing rooms and closed the door halfway. There was going to be no body there at this hour, she figured.  
  
She looked in the mirror that was placed on the right of the bath in every room. She cringed when she saw herself. Her dress was torn and stained with blood spots from the scratches and bruises she gained in the forest. They filled her arms, legs, and one long scratch ran down the side of her face. "I look like an orc." Her sarcasm didn't go away even in the worst of situations.  
  
As most people knew, Alinne was the most sarcastic elf in the whole village. She always thought of a smart comeback, and in arguments, always came up on top. She was stubborn, and took often took comments (even if a joke) straight to the heart. Not many male elves were up to the challenge of actually loving her.  
  
She broke of from these thoughts as she pulled off her dress, revealing more cuts and bruises. With another grimace, she took her boots off and stepped lightly into the bath. The water was perfect. After many tries, and MANY failures while she worked here, she learned how to get the temperature of the water quite close to perfect. As she lay there for a bit, she reached her arm out, and pulled a small green bottle off of a shelf located right above the bath. She poured its contents into the bath, and put the empty bottle back up, to be filled by the workers in the morning.  
  
She relaxed as the medicine began its work healing her scars. Smells of herbs filled the room, and she sunk in deeper, inhaling the sweet smell of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She woke up the next morning in her own bed. She slightly remembered walking from the Bath Houses back to her hut. She remembered the warm feeling of her clean and tiered body getting into the warm, inviting bed. She gave off a small sigh, and sat up. As she got up, she looked at herself in the mirror right by her bed. She noticed the blue frame she put on as a child and smiled at the memory. She then braced herself as she looked at her own body. "Ha, it's not that bad."  
  
With a smile of slight satisfaction, she ran her fingers down the few scratches that did not heal quite yet. Most of the bruises that filled her body last night were gone too. Only a slight hint of a scratch was visible on her face where a horrifying one took place last night. She smiled in satisfaction at the exceptional job the medicine she used in her bath had done.  
  
As she was pulling a new light blue dress on, she noticed a small blue bottle on her shelf. #Oh no! The medicine! I was supposed to put it on his wound every day! How could I forget?! Ughh, I really don't want to see him right now though….. it would be so awkward… Hmm, I wonder if I can make a copy of it right now, and just give it to him…. # she thought as she began to rampage through the papers on her other shelf. "Ahaa…yep…got that…I suppose I can get that…" she said to herself as she read through the ingredients needed for the potion.  
  
"Oh no…" There was one her that she wouldn't be able to get. Cerut (seh- root). It could only be found in spring, and it being autumn right now, she would have a long time to wait.  
  
She sighed at the thought of having to see the prince every day. She was a little afraid of how he would react to seeing her every day as well, but she knew she had to anyway. With that thought, she buttoned the last buttons on her dress, quickly brushed her long hair and pulled it into a bun on her head.  
  
With another sigh, she walked out of her hut, and down the winding stairs, and on the main road towards the Main Huts where she figured he stayed the night.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Yey! It's longer than usual! Sorry for the long wait for it, but I had to finish it back home. I had the whole New York thing, and I wasn't home for like a week, and then I had to write it on paper cause my computer is going crazy, I swear I'll kill it! And now, I think I finally fixed it, and so, I wrote this out. I also have a couple ideas for this story, so I think it'll get pretty interesting soon.  
  
Sorry for dragging the plot a bit, but it'll get better soon. Also, you'll learn what happened to Alinne years ago, really soon. Don't worry; I wont drag it on for like 17 chapters. You'll find out in maybe two. I'll post the next chapters really soon, so read on, and review please. Great thanks to all my loyal reviewers. I love you all! 


	12. Friends and Nothing More

Authors note: Okay, so first of all I have to say "I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the terribly long wait for this chapter! I was gonna type one out this one- day, but my computer completely broke down, or I don't know what it did, but it would freeze right away every time I turned it on. I'm at my friend's computer right now, and when I can, I will go over to her house and post here. Sorry, but some of the next chapters will be kinda short and might take a bit to post. I am SOOOOOO sorry for this, but we're trying to get someone over there to fix the damn thing. It's making me soooo mad! Arrrrg, anyways.  
  
Thanks for the advice THEwriter Lioness, and I'll make sure to press that enter key twice. Whatever makes you guys happy! By the way, I'm starting a new fic. "Lord of the Ring"sy, and of course Legolasy romance. But read it if you can please (once I post it that is, which will be after my computer's fixed) I'm writing it out on paper right now, so it should go pretty fast when I do post it.  
  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own Legolas, or Mirkwood, or anything else that's Tolkiens  
  
Anyway, sorry for the long note, and ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 11(or 12, if counting the prologue)- Just Friends  
  
Legolas heard soft footsteps down the hall and knew that Alinne must have ran. For a second he waited, thinking about what he should do, but then his heart chose for him. Before he knew it, there he was, chasing Alinne down the hall. It was a bit of a challenge to catch up to her, when the race took it-self outside of the Main Huts, but he managed to stop her in front of a valley that he has not seen here before.  
  
"Oh hello Prince Legolas." Alinne felt really stupid for running especially when it was getting obvious that he was chasing her. She was a bit out of breath, but managed to keep her voice calm (or as calm as she could get it anyway).  
  
"Why did you run?" Legolas' voice was filled with sorrow. Because of his stupidness the night before, she probably hated him.  
  
"I am sorry, My Lord, but I thought that you were out of your room and so I decided to leave." Alinne was mentally kicking herself for the pathetic excuse she managed to make out. "I knocked, but nobody answered, so I left."  
  
"Oh, I only heard one knock and tried to answer it right away." Legolas was more than convinced that she hated him at this moment.  
  
# Great! Just great Legolas! You are such an idiot! First you kiss her, now you run after her?! What are you going to do next? Rape her!? #  
  
He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head, while eagerly waiting for her reply.  
  
"Oh, well…." She was at a stump. She couldn't think of a single legitimate excuse for her behavior. Luckily, Legolas stepped in and spoke before she had a chance to end that miserable sentence.  
  
"Oh, you must have knocked before, but I just did not hear it." Alinne simply nodded. They both knew that this was the worst of excuses. An elf's ear would have heard even the slightest of noise. They both knew it was a complete and pitiful lie, but both just decided to leave it at that.  
  
# Well come on you king. You are going to rule a whole forest soon, and you can not even summon up the courage to apologize! #  
  
After a slight pause, Legolas decided to just give in, and let his apology begin, in hopes that she will accept it.  
  
"I am sorry for my actions last night." He managed to finally say.  
  
Alinne sucked in her breath.  
  
#Here it comes# she thought.  
  
"I did not know what I was doing. I do not know why. I just wanted to get you back for making me feel so stupid, but I do not know why I chose THAT of all things. You must understand, that the feelings I have for you are strictly for friendship, and I would hate to lose that over my own carelessness. Please forgive me, if you can."  
  
Alinne let out her breath. She was so happy! All the prince wanted to do was be friends! That was all she could ever truly want in a man. She knew that she was scared of men, or of falling in love. She feared even more, if a man fell in love with her. She always laughed at herself for the pitiful excuse she made to Nithem, and the one, she knew, Legolas was remembering at this moment.  
  
"…I fell in love once, but the man did not return my affection, I suppose, and left me for another…" she remembered herself telling Nithem many years ago, at their first meeting. She still regretted lying to her, for that was not even close to the truth, but that was what her mind made up first, and she stuck to that excuse in order not to draw in confusion, although over the years, she managed to think of much better ones.  
  
She finally came back into the reality, and in reply to the princes apology, gave him a small smile.  
  
Legolas was happy that she accepted his appology, but felt bad for lying to her. His intentions were not of a friend, and he wanted nothing more than to engage in a passionate embrace right now, at that moment, but he held himself back.  
  
If she wasn't ready right now, he would prove himself to her, he would win her heart, and if not, he would not lose her friendship in the process.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Sorry, that this is short, but I think that I can come here tomorrow, and post another one tomorrow as well. Right now, I have to leave for home, but I'll try to post as soon as I possibly can. Now PLEASE, press that little button at the bottom there and leave a review. I live off of reviews! Please! 


	13. Continuation

Author's note: Well, I can't even begin to apologize for taking such a long time to post, but it really wasn't my fault, for the most part anyway. First of all, my computer crashed to the point of no repair and we had to throw it away. Getting a new one also took a little longer than I was hoping for. When we did get the new computer though, I had to copy my chapters from the Internet so I could re-read them and actually know what the heck it is I'm writing about. But when I tried that, ff.net was being a really big meany, like every time I'd try to get to a new page, it would say that the page cannot be loaded, or it's busy, or I cannot access it because of many reasons. It was really annoying, I would try to get to the pages so I could read my chapters at least 2 times a day for at least3 weeks, before I actually got them all. I don't know if it all makes sense, but it was VERY annoying. At one point, I was trying to find myself (elfheart) and it said that the user doesn't exist. Yeah, that freaked me out a bit. And THEN there was more stuff like it wouldn't let me log in, or the document manager would be down for repairs, so there was nothing I could do, really.  
  
I might suggest as well that you go back and scan the chapters so you kinda remember what happened. Yikes! This is so long! Okay, that's it, I'm ending it here, but I hope that you can forgive me for taking so long to update.  
  
Also I'm getting very sick of saying that I don't own anything, so from here, I'll just let this work for the whole story. I DON'T OWN LEGOLAS OR MIRKWOOD, OR ANYONE OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT WAS IN THE BOOKS!!!  
  
Legolas and Alinne stood there in silence. Neither knew what to say. Alinne was relieved to get this whole misunderstanding out of the way, and Legolas was a bit disappointed that he would have to win her heart. Love had always come easy for him. Although he was never truly in love, he always knew that as the prince, he could have any girl he could possibly want. They all would kill to be with him. He always hated that, but now he began to miss it. He began to realize that this would not be an easy thing to do. He would have to prove to her that he truly loved her. But wait.did he truly love her? This began to trouble him again. He just met this girl a little while ago.how could he KNOW that he loved her? Perhaps this waiting thing could be good for the both of them. Alinne finally broke the silence: "I'm sorry I forgot about your shoulder. It must have been bothering you, but I completely forgot. I'm so sorry, and I tried to make another one for you to keep, I rechecked the ingredients, but I don't have the Cerut. It only grows in spring, so we will have to wait a long time."  
  
"Oh, it's alright, you are my only friend here, and I would be more than happy to see you everyday. Besides, I forgot as well, so you don't have to worry about it." Legolas's words did help, and Alinne began to feel better again.  
  
"Well, alright, in that case, I had better check on it and make sure it's alright." As they walked back, they talked about Legolas's living arrangements and how everything would work out. Legolas told her that he talked to Nithem about it, and that they decided to tell the community 2 days from today. In conversation, they walked towards the palace. They made a quick stop by Alinne's hut to grab the potion, and began walking to the castle that Legolas would soon be living in.  
  
Author's note: okay now I know this is shorter than EVER but I gotta go, and I want to post this while ff.net is still working on my computer. Chances are, I'll post again today, or maybe tomorrow. Also, the chapters should be coming quick now, so I hope you enjoy. Oh, and PLEASE review. 


	14. The Castle

Author's note: Hey, I know it was disappointing how long it took me to post the last chapter, but I'm doing better, I hope I'll have enough time to type this out and post it cause I gotta go to work today, but I hope I'll have the time. Oh and I'm sooo happy! Ff.net is FINALLY working! I don't know if it was just my computer, but it wouldn't let me log on. Well, now that it's finally working, let's hope it stays that way.  
  
Legolas stood in awe and looked at his old home. It had taken Alinne and him 10 minutes to get to the castle. For Alinne, it meant a 10 minute walk everyday, and that the Prince would never be very close by. Although 10 minutes is not really a long walk, it goes through rough terrain, and it is something that Alinne wished she could avoid.  
  
For Legolas however, the 10-minute walk through rough terrain meant 10 minutes away from the hassles and the commotions of the city. It meant peace, or well, more peace than he ever had before anyway. Now that the castle wasn't in the middle of everything, it looked so much more peaceful, and so inviting.  
  
Before Legolas even realized it, they were at the gates, ready to go in. As they approached closer, the gates opened and they went in. Time stood still for Legolas, and at the same time, it flew by faster than ever. At that moment, time had no meaning, it would stop to let him look and wonder about what happened to the castle, and then it would fly with the speed of light until another moment to look and wonder, and remember his past, and his life in that castle. Like now, he was standing far away from the castle, and before he even realized it, he was suddenly right by the gates.  
  
"Shall we go in, or just stand right outside the door all day?" Alinne was clearly getting impatient. Time was playing its tricks on Legolas again, but Alinne was clearly unaffected. Legolas shook his head and decided that they have been outside long enough. As if on his command, the doors flew open and they walked in. Legolas felt overwhelmed. Every item inside brought back memories. From the staircase, to the old vase in the corner, the memories threw themselves at him until he felt light headed. It was as if some magic was present here, he could no longer see Alinne or anything in the castle, he could only see memories. The worst part is, it was like they would not wait their turn, he was remembering five memories at once. The memory of him as a child running down the staircase, the time he broke a vase that used to occupy the other corner of the room, the pet bird, the old childhood nightmares, the old dreams, the endless archery practices, the old bed ............ ....... .......... .............. ........... ........... . ....  
  
Legolas woke up in his old bed. He looked around, but saw no one. He noticed that there was no light coming from the window and realized that he has slept most of the day. Trying to remember what happened was hard, so he decided to just ask Alinne about it. As he lay there, he didn't know what to do at that moment. He wanted to get up, but something was holding him back.Laziness? Could it be? Laziness was almost never a problem for him, but it claimed him now. However, at that moment, Alinne walked in. Legolas was very happy to see her, he especially wanted to ask her what the hell happened to him.  
  
"Good Evening. Slept well I hope?" Alinne's voice was a pleasure to wake up to.  
  
"Good Evening Alinne. Yes I suppose I slept well, but if you would kindly remind me of why I was sleeping in the middle of the day.." Alinne couldn't help but giggle at the prince's vulnerable state, but she gladly told him what happened. "Well, my brave Prince, (sarcasm never ends with her does it?) I believe that coming back to your old castle might have been a little overwhelming for you."  
  
*Oh no.* Legolas did not want to hear what she was about to say.  
  
".I believe you fainted."  
  
*Oh no.. How could I have fainted?! I fought the Great War and many before that, and I faint?!? Even better, I faint at the sight of my old home?!? * He couldn't believe it, at this moment he was so embarrassed that he didn't even know what to say or do. At least, knowing that it was late he knew that he would be left alone soon. * Uhhhhh, I suppose a night's sleep might help them forget this little incident. *  
  
"Ummm, Prince Legolas? I have to leave soon, so is there anything else you would like done before everyone leaves? You see, since no one knows yet that you are the prince, we have no one to watch the castle so for the first night you will be alone." "Just the first night?" Legolas had trouble remembering things at this moment, but to his relief, Alinne quickly reminded him.  
  
"Yes, the announcement is scheduled for tomorrow morning..remember?"  
  
"Oh that's right, the announcement that I am Legolas. Uhhhh, look, is there a possibility that we could schedule it for the day after tomorrow? Really don't mind staying here alone an extra night, but it would give me a day to get this place organized. Or to get it started anyway."  
  
"Well, alright, if you would like, I can come here tomorrow and help you."  
  
"Oh, no, that is not necessary, it really isn't."  
  
Well, My dear Prince, I have to come anyway for your shoulder, so I might as well come here to help you straiten this place up. You will probably be bored alone as well."  
  
Legolas was happy to agree. "Well, if you are volunteering your help, than I would be more than happy to except it." With a smile, they said their goodnights and Alinne left his room. And with that, Legolas got ready to go to sleep in his new home. But not without walking around every room once again.  
  
And so his tour of the old castle was about to begin.  
  
Author's note: Uhhh, I'm not very happy with this chapter, and I'm sorry if you noticed that it sucked too, but I was feeling like crap when I was writing it (a whole bunch of personal stuff that you probably don't want to hear about), but I'll try to make sure the other ones are better. Oh, and sorry for the relative shortness too. Next chapter coming up soon, I promise, but for now, please don't forget to review. 


	15. Inside the Old Memories

Author's note: Uhh, I'm really sorry you guys. I know I'm a sore updater, but I hope you guys understand my reason. You see, my best friend in the whole world is moving away on the 20th of august (that's only like 14 days from now) So, I've literally been spending ALL my time with her. Yes, she's moving far, about a 3-hour drive, and it's a really hard time for me, she's been my best friend for over 5 years.well, a little easier because we haven't spent 1 day apart yet. Haha, well, anyway, so during the times of the 20th, sorry but I'll be slow, I hope you guys understand. Oh and thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, they inspired me to write today. So, anyway, the story. Oh, and between #s, are thoughts, the stars are doing weird things.  
  
Legolas had spent the whole night exploring his old home. He looked through every room, through every closet, and through every old hiding place. He spent about 2 hours sleeping in the early morning and then continued his tour.  
  
Alinne came about 2 hours after he woke up again. He was upstairs in his old room getting ready, as she walked in.  
  
#Uhh, cannot be sleeping still. He slept almost all day! Ha, well at least I always have a way to get back at him by telling him that he fainted. Hmmm, but I wonder why he fainted.it is nothing he has not seen before, and I know it was a bit overwhelming, but I do not think it could have been THAT overwhelming and it could have.# "Oh, hello Prince Legolas"  
  
At that moment Legolas walked down the stairs and interrupted her thoughts. "Hello, Alinne, but please, don't call me Prince Legolas, I have never liked this title too much, just Legolas please.just Legolas is fine." "Alright.Legolas... good morning then, how have you slept?" The idea of calling him just Legolas was a little scary for Alinne. It meant they would be closer. But you can't not do what a prince tells you to, can you?" "Well, I didn't..where would you like to start?" Legolas was very eager to start, the castle needed a lot of fixing up."  
  
"You didn't what?"  
  
"I didn't sleep last night. So where would you like to start?"  
  
"Umm, the healing room if you don't mind.."  
  
"The healing room? Well, alright, why do you want to start there?"  
  
"Well, on my way, I had a little unpleasant encounter with Kenisse. it is a very long story, and I have a little bruise on my arm." She pulled up the sleeve of her dress and revealed a very ugly and much bigger than "little" bruise.  
  
Legolas was shocked "How did you get that? Did you get into a fight with her?"  
  
"Oh, of course not, I just saw her in the road, and decided to avoid her."  
  
"And how did you do that?" Legolas was trying to push the story along because he was getting more and more curious to what happened. "Well, I saw the next clear path into the woods, and went that way. However, it did not turn out to be as clear as I thought it would be, and it brought me about 1 hour out of my way here."  
  
"Ummm, well, I am truly speechless, but lucky for you I spent all night touring this place, and I found my old short cut to it."  
  
"Oh well, lucky me..."  
  
They both walked up stairs, down hallways, up more stairs, and down other ones, and down more and more endless hallways, at last they were there. T_e Hea_li_g R_om was the name printed on the door. Several letters were missing and the ones that were not missing, were crooked, scratched, or broken.  
  
They walked into the spider-web infested room. It was huge, bigger than the healing houses back in the city even. There were beds lined along both sides, and a neat path way right in the middle. There were more than 15 beds on each side of the room. There were many windows that in daytime were making the room light, and even beautiful looking (well, that is when you try to ignore the spider webs). Each bed had a nice stand by it, and there were chairs and bookshelves filled with what looked like thousands of books in the corners, presumably for the patients.  
  
At the end of the long hallway there was a door. Slowly, Alinne and Legolas walked up to it, and carefully not to touch the spider webs, Alinne opened the door. Inside was a very light room. This one was amazingly not spider web infested, from obviously being closed for so long. As she opened the door, Alinne felt hot air rushing at her. She right away walked to the closest window she saw, and cracked it open. She could feel clean air coming in. She then walked to each of the many windows there and opened each one. The view from the room was more beautiful than she has ever seen. Outside were trees, flowers on the ground, and from very far away, she could see the pond that was by the healing houses. The healing houses themselves were however covered by the trees, but she noticed her favorite tree. The one that stands all by itself right by the pond.  
  
Soon, the air was as fresh as outside in the room, and Alinne finally looked around. There was a large bed right below the biggest window. Beautiful carved nightstands were located on each side. On the walls, were shelves filled with books about healing herbs and potions. Some old bottles were on the walls, but as Alinne took a closer look, she realized that most, if not all of them, were too old to be used. The books however were everything she could ever need or want. She was amazed. This was the perfect room for any healer.  
  
On the other side of the room, there was another door. She walked up to it, and twisted the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"What is on the other side?"  
  
Legolas was standing beside her the whole time, but he stayed quiet and let her explore on her own. "That is my room. My father for some reason always thought I would try to kill myself, or would hurt myself somehow, so he made sure the healers room was right by mine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
All this time, Alinne had been using her left arm to open the doors, and do everything else. But now, she remembered her heavily bruised right arm. She looked on the shelves, but all of the potions were either useless for her arm, or too old to use. She would have to go to the healing houses again soon. For now however, her right arm would be useless. They decided to go and put the medicine on Legolas's shoulder and then get ready to start cleaning the castle. Alinne knew she would be feeling very useless, for her arm would not be very useful.  
  
Author's note: Well, next chapter should be coming up very soon. Probably today, but maybe tomorrow if I can't finish it tonight (it's already 11). Oh, and I'm sorry for those 2 crappy chapters. One was just to get it going again, but when I was writing the second, I was kinda in another world, so sorry, promise not to sleep and write at the same time again. But thanks a bunch for your kind reviews in spite of the chapters. 


	16. The Bruised Arm

Author's note: Ahhhh! I'm sooo happy! It turns out that my friend won't be moving because they couldn't sell their house. I am sooo happy! But anyway, just felt like writing today, hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long for the next chapter. Also thanks a bunch for all your encouragement and help. Chris, yes thank you, somebody did tell me that Legolas wasn't the age I said, but when I was writing it, I didn't know how old he was, and just made the age up. I just decided to leave it because I'll need their age difference later on in the story so I kinda had to keep it, but thanks anyway; I really appreciate all your comments and help.  
  
After a long time of looking around the whole castle, and deciding where everything should go, and which room will be used for what, and a lot of other stuff, they decided to go and rest for a bit. They found the closest room and opened the door to it. The room revealed itself to be a brightly lit (by many windows) bedroom of some sort. It was very large, and only one corner of it showed any signs of spider-infestation. By the farthest wall, was a huge bed. On each side were beautiful nightstands. They were much more grand than any others in the whole castle. Well, actually, the room itself was the most grand in the whole castle. Legolas later explained to Alinne that this was his father's room. Alinne wasn't surprised. She would've guessed it was the king's room herself; it was much too grand to be any one else's. She walked over to another wall of the room by which she noticed a small table and a chair by it. On the wall, just above the table, there was a huge mirror, so that if someone were to sit in the chair, they would see themselves right in the mirror. Alinne sat down, and as she did so, she accidentally bumped her right arm on the corner of the table. She hurt it pretty badly, especially since the huge bruise was on that arm. It looked really bad, and Alinne worried that she wouldn't be able to use that arm at all anymore for the whole day. She brushed her left had through her golden hair and noticed that the trip through the forest had taken a toll on it too. Legolas noticed that Alinne was in bad shape now, and decided that only one thing would help her. "Would you like to take a bath to relieve some of the pain?" Alinne gave him a surprised look. Legolas quickly realized that he didn't quite put that sentence as he should've and quickly tried to fix his mistake. "I mean, there is a guest bath on the third floor, that you could use. I could just fix some more things up while you relax. It looks like you could use some time off after that encounter with the evil."  
  
Alinne gave off a small laugh. Kenisse was annoying, and at times seemed evil, so she was glad Legolas didn't seem to like her either. The thing is, she knew that Legolas would have to pick a bride when he claims his throne. She knew that he only had 2 weeks to pick his future wife. And she really didn't care who he would fall in love with in those 2 weeks, but she hoped beyond all hopes that it would not be Kenisse. Before she knew it, Alinne was in the standing by a huge bath in the guest bathroom. It was a beautiful room decorated with paintings and dried flower arrangements. Amazingly, the bath was full, and the water was worm. Alinne looked at Legolas with astonishment in her eyes. "I was going to take a bath before you came, so I filled it up, but you came a little earlier than I expected so I did not have time. But then when we were in father's room I remembered about it, and thought that you might like to take a bath, especially since your arm is so bruised." "Oh, thank you very much." Legolas gave her a towel, and left.  
  
Alinne slowly removed her clothes and put them on the floor beside the bath. She dipped a foot into the bath, and then carefully climbed in. The water was the perfect temperature. When she thought about what the prince said, she realized that he must have poured it in very hot. Then it was cooling for about 1 or 2 hours, and now, it was at the perfect temperature. As she laid in the bath she thought about how their lives would change now that they had a prince. #He is a very god prince. Hmmm, well, he seems responsible enough, although he did leave his kingdom for so long to sail the seas. Yes but I suppose you cannot blame him for that. He did think that his father was still here ruling.# Her thoughts interrupted themselves and now she was thinking about the fact that he would have to marry someone in the next 2 weeks. She decided to think about whom he might pick. #Hmmmm, well, let me see; he only really knows Kenisse, Leveren, and me. And actually he does not know them very well. I will have to show him around. I really hope he does not like Kenisse. The only reason she would want to marry him is because he is the prince.. Oh, no, but she does not know he is a prince yet.. wow, maybe the cold mistress herself finally changed her beliefs. #  
  
These thoughts very much confused Alinne. She knew Kenisse and Leveren since they were children. They both moved to this forest with her. She never liked Kenisse, although Leveren she could stand. Kenisse was just one of those mean people who get their laughs from making other people feel bad. No one really liked her, well, with the exception of her many boyfriends. Alinne gave off a sigh and decided to concentrate on more pleasant thoughts. She did not like Kenisse, and even thinking about her too much always gave Alinne a headache. And either way, just thinking about all this was confusing her. She had so many questions in her head now. And so now, she just leaned back, and thought about the forest in springtime. She loved spring, she was born that month, and she was very happy about that. Spring was definitely her favorite season of the year. And so she closed her eyes and just thought of the beautiful green color of new buds, and the new flowers breaking from the ground, and reaching for the sun, eager to grow.  
  
Author's note: Hey there, sorry for the shortness, but no time to write, and I just wanted to post this to give you something. I decided that what I'll be writing next should have it's own chapter. It should be good. So next chapter, Legolas finds out Alinne's biggest secret. Mwaaaahahaha * cough * yeah, okay, just please review, and thanks for your nice comments so far. 


	17. The Secret

Author's note: Hey, not gonna make this long and bore you with my pathetic excuses, because this time it was my fault. I didn't do my summer homework and left it all until the last week, so I was busy like hell. And now I have all these accelerated classes and I have a LOT of homework! Ughh, but anyway, now for the story. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know.  
  
Alinne has been lying in the tub for a while now, and decided that keeping a prince waiting wasn't her greatest idea. She slowly got up and stepped one foot out. She could feel the cold air rushing at her leg. She shivered but got out quickly and wrapped the towel around herself. She felt the pain rushing into her arms. She didn't know why it was hurting that bad, and she couldn't feel where the pain was coming from, but she could feel it. She suddenly felt her arms lose all control and fall flat besides her body. Watching in horror she lost her balance and clumsily fell onto the cold floor. As she fell she screamed out, not really meaning it, but just as a reflex. And then she fainted.  
  
About an hour later she woke up in his room. She was laid very comfortably on his bed covered in warm blankets. She tried to sit up, but pain started to rush back into her arms. At that moment, Legolas walked in. "Are you alright?" Legolas had the most concern in his voice than Alinne had ever heard.  
  
"Uhhh, this house is cursed, now we both fainted here." They both laughed, but soon Alinne began to feel pain again. It just wouldn't go away. But then she thought of something that was enough to make her forget the pain. Legolas must have brought her in here....and she wasn't exactly dressed when she fainted..  
  
*Oh, no..this is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me * Alinne could feel her cheeks getting redder by the minute. She noticed that she was wearing a comfortable silk robe underneath the blankets that was a bit too big as well. And suddenly her cheeks got redder. She tried to sit up again, but failed and collapsed back onto the bed.  
  
"Would you like some help?" Legolas was so sincere and he could sense Alinne's embarrassment so he decided not to bring it up. Alinne gladly agreed. She didn't know why pain was filling her, but with Legolas's help she sat up and got out of bed and was seated in front of a mirror in a very comfortable chair.  
  
Alinne looked at herself through this dusty mirror. As she sat there, Legolas grabbed a cloth from a table near by and wiped the dust off the mirror. Now Alinne could really see herself, and with much disappointment, she noticed what she looked like. Her face not only felt but looked tired, her hair was messier than ever before, basically she looked like a mess and she didn't like that at all. She remembered about a bag she brought here weeks ago, and forgot to take back. It was probably still laying in the dining room in the middle of the dusty table, as she left it. She asked Legolas if she could get it, but he told her to hold on for a second. He went to the nearby table and opened one of the drawers in it. Her bag was there and he brought it to her. She weakly reached into the bag and pulled out a small hairbrush. As she tried to brush her hair however, her arm gave out again, and fell flat down to her body again. She accidentally dropped the brush as well and it hit the ground hard. Alinne felt so weak again, so she leaned her head to the side but couldn't get comfortable in anyway, until she felt her head lightly hit someone's shoulder. It was of course Legolas's, he leaned down to pick up the brush, but as soon as he felt her head hit his shoulder he moved down onto his knees, and allowed Alinne's head to rest on his shoulder. It was only about 2 minutes until Alinne got herself together again and picked her head up.  
  
She weakly rose up her arm and brushed her fingers through her hair. She felt a tangle and immediately felt the weird need to brush it out. When she tried to reach for the brush however, Legolas moved it away and quietly asked "May I?"  
  
"Of course" Alinne could use any help right now. Legolas started to brush through her hair. He did it very painlessly and Alinne appreciated that very much. At least 10 minutes passed and Legolas was still brushing her no-longer-knotty hair. Somehow they had gotten into the conversation about Alinne's parents and her life in general. She told him more about her parents, and how they me, and told him as well about her order to get married by the time they come to visit her. "I do not know when that would be though. I thought they would come in a week, but I got a letter saying that they do not know when they will come. I think it is the fact that I do not know how much time I have to pick a husband that is driving me constantly crazy."  
  
"But do you not want a husband?"  
  
"No, I do not like most male elves, I find them all the same, rude, mean, and cruel."  
  
"Well that is not true exactly, do you not like me even then?" Legolas hoped she did not hate him; he would have no chance to be with her if she did not change her mind about men.  
  
"Well, not all are the same I suppose, I mean, you are very different, you are nice, and very kind, but all others that I have met, are not like you, they are just.....they are just..not what I want in a life.."  
  
"Oh, that's right, I just remembered what Nithem told me. You were in love once right? And he left you for another and is that when you began to hate all men?"  
  
Alinne gave a short snort. "Yeah.." She knew the story she told Nithem, and she knew now that Legolas knew it as well.  
  
With that, Legolas knew it was not true, although he doubted it before as well. "Well, then what did happen?"  
  
"Well, there was one once, but I did not love him. I do not even think he loved me either, just liked the way I looked I suppose. And I wanted to leave to another place..but he just...he just did not want to wait...and..and..." Sobs were starting to come out of Alinne, and slow dark tears made their way down her cheek. Legolas's hand froze right where it was, in the middle of brushing her hair, and in complete horror he asked, "You were raped?!"  
  
As if suddenly Alinne realized that she had told him her deepest secret that no one had ever known before, and gathering all her strength, she jumped up and ran out the door and through hallways, suddenly forgetting where to go, and running around aimlessly in the castle trying to find the way out. Soon however, her strength failed her and she collapsed on the ground and began crying. Heavy tears were now dropping like rain on the floor, and she saw Legolas run up to her. He picked her up, and put her as comfortably as he could in his arms, and carefully walked back to his room. He placed her back in his bed and tucked her in. He gave her a small hug to calm her, but as he was about to leave her in peace to sleep, he felt her tug at his sleeve. A barely hearable voice sounded out "No...please do not leave me alone..."  
  
And so he didn't leave her but stayed with her, and watched her, and took care of her as she fell asleep and as she slept. He did not leave her once. It was then that he realized, that he loved her more that anything else, and he would do anything to see this woman in peace and safe, and back to regular life with no troubles. As he watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful, and as if just for one moment she forgot her sorrows, a small smile turned up as a small curve on her lips and as quickly as it came, it passed, and Legolas felt himself almost hypnotized by that smile, and soon after he fell asleep as well. And so they slept together, side by side, until the light of the next day awoke them.  
  
Author's note: All right, what did you think? Did you see it coming? Is this what you thought happened to her Chris? I hope you liked this chapter; it's longer than usual (I think). Well, anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. 


	18. Waking Up Again

Author's Note: Uhhhh, I'm sure you're sick of my excuses, but I had a lot of homework, I hope I'll be able to make up for it though. Anyway, I'm sorry, but for now, here's the next chapter.  
  
Legolas woke up from a dreamless night and noticed right away that Alinne was lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. She had a sort of scared look on her face. Legolas didn't know whether to say something or somehow let her know that he was awake or not, but in a way he didn't want to. So he lay there for a bit longer and watched her. She was definitely not asleep. Her eyes would sometimes move to a different spot on the ceiling and there they would rest for a while longer until that spot got boring as well, and then she would once again let her eyes make the small journey to the next spot on the ceiling, and there they would rest for yet longer. He noticed her hair, it was swept back behind her head so that none touched her back and it completely covered the pillow so that it looked as though it was golden like her hair. Legolas didn't want to tell her he was awake yet, he was too afraid of what will happen. Well, he wasn't afraid, he just much preferred to just lay there for just a while longer, or so he told himself over and over again.  
  
So he lay there a bit longer watching her and noticing small details about her that he never noticed before. He noticed for the first time that her hair had a tint of reddish in it so that, you couldn't tell unless you looked at it for a while. He also noticed that her hair had a sort of madness to it. It didn't stay together and instead spread itself out unlike the neat perfect hair of every other maid Legolas had ever seen. He finally realized that this girl was far from what would be considered perfect. To his father for example, a perfect maid would always have perfect hair and body, she would be able too cook, heal, and be fully elfish, not to mention fully feminine. He would not stand a woman who could beat him in a fight, or out run him.  
  
Legolas lay there not moving and listened to the quiet in the room, occasionally hearing the soft sound of Alinne's breath.  
  
As Alinne lay there, she tried to remember what happened. She knew that Legolas was awake, and she knew that he had been awake for a while now, but what she did not know was what happened last night. She was a little worried and a little scared because she could not remember a thing. Her biggest worry was that they might have done something that they shouldn't have. She was tearing herself inside about it. She had to know, and yet she was scared to know. She was scared to ask, and she was scared to say anything to him.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, she kept staring at the ceiling. She already noticed every single flaw in the design. There were only 2 flaws actually, and they were so minor that somebody who hasn't been staring at the ceiling for the last 4 hours wouldn't even think were there. But Alinne did stare at the ceiling for the past 4 hours, and she did notice them, but in her mind, she was only noticing her fright and worry.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, she finally spoke. "What happened?"  
  
Legolas was a bit surprised that she spoke, and he felt her worry, and shared her shyness. In a less than brave voice he answered.  
  
"I do not know, but I doubt anything but sleep actually took place."  
  
This reassured Alinne a bit, but the worry wasn't gone. She was wondering why he stayed with her, and now she started once again hoping beyond hopes that she simply dreamt it, and that she didn't actually grab his sleeve, and ask him not to leave.  
  
".okay."  
  
Alinne was a bit convinced, but not at all relieved. She never wanted to admit it, not even to herself, but she liked this elf. Before she thought about it too much though, she stopped herself and focused on other matters. She quickly grabbed the blanket and looked underneath to see if she was fully clothed. She was wearing everything but the very outer garments. This convinced her that nothing happened, and she was finally relieved a bit more. She noticed her outer garments neatly folded and put on a chair near by, so she quietly got, up, got her cloak and shoes and everything else and put it on.  
  
Legolas, who had been watching her all along as she though, turned his head shyly away as she dressed herself. When it seemed that she was done, he slowly turned his head and saw her coming closer to him. She sat down on the bed and said to him, in a very quiet voice.  
  
"We are making the announcement tomorrow, do not forget, I will come today in the afternoon, to make the final arrangements and to make sure we know what to do. I will, now, go back to the city, and tell everyone that there will be an announcement tomorrow. I will also see Nithem and ask her if there is anything that we need to know, and if she will advise anything. Is there anything you would like me to ask for you?"  
  
"No thank you, but I would like to talk to Nithem as well later on, if you would please ask her to give me some time and I will come to the city and talk to her. I would like for you to be there as well, if you do not mind."  
  
The last part was said so quietly and so shyly that Alinne had to strain her ears to hear it. But she did, and a small smile brightened her face a bit.  
  
"I would love to, thank you."  
  
And now, a small smile appeared on Legolas' face as well, and it seemed as if finally the clouds of worry and fear moved over, and gave space for the brightness of smiles through.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, that last part was so metaphorical. Well, hope you liked it. I think you'll like the next chapter too. Well, I hope you'll like it. 


	19. Talking to Nithem

Author's Note: hey, well, this time the update was pretty quick ha? Well, I hope it'll stay that way for a while.  
  
"You what?!"  
  
Alinne had made her way back that morning and had told every one about the announcement tomorrow and where it was held. After that she made her way to the Main Huts to talk to Nithem. To say the least, Nithem was horrified to learn where and how Alinne had spent the night.  
  
"Oh, Nithem, you should know me better than that. Nothing happened, I just fell asleep.... in the wrong place.  
  
Nithem calmed down a bit at that, but she now had many questions to ask Alinne. Before she could say a word however, Alinne said what she has been wanting to talk to Nithem about for a very long time.  
  
"Nithem, I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Alinne, you can talk to me about anything. What is troubling you? I noticed you have not being yourself lately."  
  
"Well, it is..Legolas."  
  
"Prince Legolas?" Nithem asked her in a way that told her that she must call him Prince Legolas since it is perceived as disrespect. "What is it about Prince Legolas that bothers you?"  
  
In a quiet voice Alinne answered half in fear, and half in humiliation. "I like him, Nithem. I like him a lot. In fact, since I first saw him, I could not stop thinking about him. And so many thing have happened to me because of that that I wished did not happen."  
  
Nithem was very overwhelmed by what Alinne was saying, but she had to know more if she were to try and help.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I told him."  
  
Nithem was puzzled and had to dig deeper to find the meaning of what Alinne was saying.  
  
"You told him what Alinne?"  
  
Suddenly realizing that she has not even told Nithem that secret, she tried to change the subject. "Nothing, I told him nothing."  
  
Nithem of course wasn't convinced, but decided not to drag on that. She did now know however, that Alinne was very possibly in love. But what could she do? It was up to Alinne and Legolas, but for now, they had to arrange all of the announcement plans. Alinne then told Nithem about Legolas wanting to talk to her and Nithem finally told Alinne some things that where only supposed to be told to the Prince.  
  
"There was a will you know."  
  
"A will? From King Tharanduil?"  
  
"Yes, before he left, he wrote out what he wanted his son to do, and what for us to do while Prince Legolas is not here yet. I was not supposed to, but I read it before hiding it. Now do not ask, I only remember a little bit of it, and either way, I read it really quickly so I might be wrong, but as far as I remember, the Prince has to find a maid within a week of coming back unless something else interferes."  
  
"A week? But that only gives him a couple more days to pick one and he does not even know anyone!"  
  
"Well, yes, but since no one but you and I know he is the prince, we can start that time from tomorrow's announcement and we would be still following the will."  
  
"Alright, but we need to talk to him about that."  
  
"Are you alright?" Nithem was very concerned about Alinne because of her troubles, but Alinne had more troubles than Nithem could ever imagine. Nithem knew that Alinne's parents could come at any moment and that when they come Alinne needs to be engaged to a man respectable and one of a rich family. But there were troubles Alinne had that Nithem did not know. Alinne really did love Legolas, and the fact that he had to pick a maid to marry in a week worried her.  
  
Alinne knew she was less than perfect. She knew that there were many prettier maids in Mirkwood. She knew that she had a very short temper and that when she was mad, barely anyone could stand her. She also knew that her hair was less than perfect and that there were maids in Mirkwood that were so much more perfect than she was, those that had a wonderful personality, could cook, had gorgeous bodies and hair, and were everything any man would ever want.  
  
Those are the things she knew, some didn't agree with her, but those were the things she "knew". And so now, after agreeing with Nithem about the meeting, she went back to her hut to change and then meet Nithem in the Healing Houses to make their way up to the castle.  
  
Author's note: Sorry if this wasn't the greatest chapter ever, but it had to be done, and at 11 at night at that, so I apologize. 


	20. King Thranduil's Will

Author's Note: Arrrg, stupid computer froze on me and erased it all. Uhhhh, well I guess I didn't write that much when it did that, but now I have to redo it. Uhhh, well, here it is, enjoy. Remember #s mean thoughts.  
  
Nithem and Alinne were making their way towards Legolas's castle now. Nithem had the envelope that contained King Thranduil's will in one of her hands and some other papers that King Thranduil left in the other hand. Alinne had many papers in both her hands and a small purse on her shoulder. Those papers contained information on business and maps of the Mirkwood territory as well as maps of Middle Earth and marked spots of where He (the evil wizard, I'm getting back to him now, so if you don't remember, look back in the prologue) had struck and where His territories now were.  
  
They soon got to the castle and were greeted by Legolas who was very surprised to see them going there. He had expected to come see them in the town, but Nithem said,  
  
"Well, you are the Prince, get used to people doing things for you again.".  
  
They both laughed and soon sat down at the table. Alinne kept quiet as Nithem and Legolas talked about the business matters. Many times both Nithem and Legolas tried to get Alinne involved in the conversation, but they were both very unsuccessful.  
  
After about an hour of business matters, Nithem got to the marriage arrangements and King Thranduil's will about them. All 3, as if on queue, straightened up in their chairs and paid much more attention to the matter. Nithem slowly opened the envelope, and took out the papers inside. In a quiet and almost cautious voice, she read what it said. "I, King Thranduil, am writing this letter with hopes that my son Legolas Greenleaf will return to Mirkwood and now read it. I have left for reasons I shall not say on paper but only in person. I left Nithem Taergeht in charge of business matters until my son is back to take over those duties. Nithem will afterwards retire if she wishes, and stay in the castle to further help Prince Legolas with business matters, and enjoy her days until she wishes to leave or do something else. Regardless, Nithem will be treated with respect and as royalty for the rest of her days.  
  
My son, Legolas, I leave with the order to pick a bride a week after his return, and marry her a month after his return. He is free to choose whomever he likes except for..."  
  
The letter here was smudged and Nithem skipped over to the next part she could read. "If he does not choose however, Nithem is appointed to choose for him. He will not see her after this day, as I trust she is the one reading this letter, for a week. If Legolas fails to choose a bride, he will not see Nithem for as long as it takes for her to choose one for him.  
  
Legolas will stay in the castle for however long it takes to find a bride. He will choose one maid or friend to stay with him and to be his messenger from the castle to the town. Every eligible maid in Mirkwood will be sent to see him on the third day of his return. He will then have 4 days to choose. If he does not pick one, Nithem has to choose the bride; she will not choose a close friend of hers or a relative however.  
  
If something interrupts the week that needs extra attention, the wedding arrangements may be moved to the week after the problem is solved. If that happens however, both Legolas and whoever his maid or servant will be are forbidden from seeing Nithem. Do not try to invent a problem that will interrupt the week, for visits with Nithem are strictly forbidden during this time. All large matters will be discussed between Legolas and his servant if some large problem does infact interrupt the week."  
  
Everyone relaxed back into their chairs and tried to think about how this would work, Legolas was clearly forbidden to leave the castle for a week.  
  
"How will we make the announcement of his return if he is to remain here? We can not possibly bring everyone here, or do anything else of the sort."  
  
Nithem was getting a little worried and a little overwhelmed by the details of the letter. King Thranduil had thought of the letter and of the conditions for a long time. There was a precise rule for everything!  
  
After a little thought Alinne said, "Well, we are not starting the week until tomorrow, so I think we do not have to keep him here until tomorrow either. Technically, we are calling tomorrow his return."  
  
Nithem had another problem on her mind however, "Well, yes, but what about the people who have already seen him here?"  
  
Everybody got even more discouraged until after a torturously long pause Alinne said, "But, no one but us three know the details of the will. No one would say anything."  
  
Legolas and Nithem momentarily let smiles come upon their weary and tired faces. But, those smiles disappeared quickly as they had to get back to business matters. They talked about the announcement. Alinne had arranged the meeting in the Meeting Hall of Mirkwood. The Meeting Hall was built by the elves after the King left. It was a place where all public announcements were made and where the elves could vote on different problems and how to resolve them.  
  
After many more boring hours, they finally had agreed on all matters and the only one left was the problem of Legolas's messenger. One had to stay with him, but there was no one he knew besides Nithem and Alinne. And so, Alinne a bit reluctantly accepted the job since Nithem was forbidden from seeing him. They then all decided that sleep would greatly help them all. Legolas and Alinne walked Nithem to a comfortable room where she would stay the night and then went in search of a room for Alinne. They soon found one and bade each other goodnight.  
  
After getting ready for bed and outing on her nightgown, Alinne lay down and thought about the fact that she was now Legolas's maid for at least one week. She was happy at first that she would get to spend a week alone with Legolas, but then she thought about the part that was smudged in the king's letter. It said that he may pick anyone to marry except for someone. Alinne was twisting her brain trying to think of what could have been there. What scared her was that it might have said "his messenger". If it did, Alinne would never be able to wed Legolas.  
  
She was almost asleep when she suddenly remembered something, Legolas' shoulder. It has been forgotten lately and there have been days when the ointment was not put on, and that meant that the wound would keep getting worse. She quickly got up and looked in the purse she had brought with her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the ointment hiding beside a piece of cloth. She took it out, opened the door to her room and started down the hall, still wearing her nightgown. At first she thought she knew where she was going, but very soon she was lost with no idea how to get back.  
  
She kept wandering around the castle until she was so lost that she could not remember where she was 5 minutes ago. She knew she was still on the same floor because she hadn't gone down or up any stairs, but she was lost beyond reason. She then remembered,  
  
# The stairs, Oh thank goodness I remembered, if I get to the first floor somehow, I can find the kitchen, and from there I can get back. Oh no, but how do I find the stairs. Oh joy, more wandering around this place in the middle of the night. Why in the world did I come up anyway? Yes, very smart Alinne; why not wake up the prince because you have forgotten your duty? #  
  
Alinne was furious at herself but she walked in search of the stairs and soon found them. She made her way down and right away knew where she was. (She knew the first floor very well, but the other ones she could get lost on in one minute.) She made her way to the kitchen and then up the stairs she knew and very soon she was standing outside Legolas' room wondering what she should do. She was going to walk away when she heard a movement inside. She knew then that he was awake and she quietly knocked on the door.  
  
Legolas opened the door slowly; he was surprised that anyone had come so late at night.  
  
In a quiet voice, Alinne explained the reason for her midnight visit.  
  
"Prince Legolas, forgive me for intruding, but I forgot your shoulder." She showed him the bottle, and Legolas knew.  
  
He smiled a bit and let her come in to put the ointment on. They talked after she had dealt with his shoulder. She was right, it was doing worse, and although Legolas has been trying very hard to hide it, she knew it was causing him pain. They talked for hours afterwards and only when the sun would be coming up soon, did Legolas walk Alinne back to her room, and only then were they both able to fall asleep for Legolas too was kept awake by the thoughts of his father's will and that one smudged spot.  
  
Author's note: As usual sorry for the slow updates, but I try. Anyway, I realize that you have probably forgotten "Him". If you have, please go back to the prologue and remember because I'm getting back to Him in the next chapter. Hope you still like the story, and PLEASE review, it just brightens my day to know what people think. 


	21. The Announcement

Author's Note: Yes, actually I do have an excuse, but I won't bore you and just get on with the story. If anybody's actually interested in my excuse, please, feel free to email me, I'll be more than happy to send you a 15- page explanation, but otherwise, have fun reading this chapter.  
  
It was the day of the announcement. Legolas didn't know whether he was more worried or excited. On one hand he would finally be known for who he is, but he would lose all the peace he had so far. # Well, nothing I can do anyway, so I just need to face this. #  
  
Time flew by and soon he found himself by the podium of the Meeting Hall with what seemed like thousands of elves staring up at him, Alinne, and Nithem who would be making the announcement. Everyone seemed to have a different feeling about the announcement by the way their faces looked. Some seemed sleepy even though by this time, every normal person, and especially elf, would be up. Many looked very curious, as would be expected and yet many seemed like they knew everything. Legolas noticed 2 young elves arguing and later placing a bet on what they thought the announcement would be.  
  
Through the faces he noticed Kenisse. That was the most unpleasant sight he had seen in a while. Kenisse was actually a very beautiful elf, almost perfect actually, but her eyes held a sort of meanness in them and it was as if Legolas could see right through her into her personality and that almost disgusted him. He unwillingly began to remember his last conversation with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback  
  
Thoughts about Alinne's strange behavior were filling his mind, and after losing the fight of keeping these thoughts out of his head, he decided to just succumb to them, and try to figure out why she ran from him. As he walked, filled in thought, a girl walked up to him and said, in a voice that was probably meant to be seductive, "Well, hello there. Funny to see you again."  
  
From the voice, Legolas could tell right away that it was Kenisse. "Hello Kenisse." He managed to finally say with a small smile on his very confused face.  
  
#Oh, no... Not again. I do not think that I can face her right now. #  
  
"Would you please tell me where I could find Nithem? I greatly need to speak to her."  
  
Kenisse was slightly disappointed. She saw him walking through her window, and put on her favorite dress as she ran out to meet him. She didn't know what to do now; he seemed to not care one bit about anything but talking to Nithem. She wanted to talk to him for as long as possible, but this new elf clearly did not know who she was, and was not interested.  
  
"Do you even know who I am?" asked Kenisse with an annoyed voice, which right away pointed out that she was someone of great importance.  
  
"No, lady Kenisse, I am afraid I do not know anything but your name." Legolas wanted this conversation to be as short as possible, but that was clearly not going to happen.  
  
"Well, I am Kenisse Bleikenheim. I am daughter of Lorrinet Bleikenheim, and one of the most, if not THE most important elf in this whole village."  
  
"I did not know you had such an impressive title milady, how so, are you the most important, if you would please tell me?" Legolas was stunned at this girl's boldness. She definitely though very high of herself.  
  
"It is known from our rangers that Legolas Greenleaf, prince, and by now, king of Mirkwood, has sailed onto our land, and back into his kingdom. You are very lucky to be sharing a name with one of such nobility, by the way. It is told, that when he arrives, by the wish of King Thranduil's last request, he is to be wed. The woman he will wed will most certainly be me, for I am the most beautiful and worthy wife for him." She had an almost evil look in her eyes. One of accomplishment, and pride.  
  
"You are very rude, to your future queen and I suggest you change. I was going to let you have a chance with me, but because of the behavior tonight, you will have to work quite hard for even one night! Also, I suggest you chan....."  
  
She was interrupted by Legolas' laughter, which he couldn't control any longer.  
  
"What exactly is so funny?!" She was beyond mad and looked like she would kill him at this very moment.  
  
"I am sorry 'Your Highness'" he said, stressing the 'Your Highness' part in a sarcastic tone. "But I must be going. If you would tell me where I can find Nithem, I would greatly appreciate it, but otherwise, I bid you a good night."  
  
Kenisse was so mad that she hit the ground hard with her foot, and before stomping off and cursing Legolas and the day he came, she whispered through clenched teeth "Nithem is in the Main Huts".  
  
Legolas said thank you politely, as if their conversation was a pleasant one, which made Kenisse even madder, and turned around to leave. He could still hear Kenisse cursing and stomping her feet harshly to the ground, but he kept walking, not turning for a moment.  
  
When Kenisse was long out of hearing range, Legolas turned around and stopped for a bit, just looking at the path he had just walked upon. He stayed there, thinking of what has just happened. Kenisse was so sure of herself it made him sick. He has always hated people who were so conceded. He especially hated it when young girls, like her, were so sure that he would pick them to wed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas quickly moved his eyes to someone else in the crowd. He noticed that there were many beautiful girls there. Time seemed to move like a snail now and he could feel his body getting hot with nervousness and although he was nervous he couldn't wait to just get this over with.  
  
Sadly, he still had to wait for what seemed like forever until he finally heard the assured voice of Nithem say, "I know you have been waiting for a long time, and I apologize, but this announcement is very important and thank you for being here."  
  
Some very rude elves yelled out in reply  
  
"Yeah, important like that announcement about the new red flower that grew here?"  
  
Some people started to laugh, but some turned to the elf in annoyance.  
  
"Toidieht, that was very important, the Citsejam flower has not grown here in over 5000 years! It is also the cure for the Sdharah disease."  
  
"So what! It is only a flower and Sdharah is only a disease for some."  
  
"Toidieht, please be quiet, the disease is still fatal for hobbits and men, and helping them is very important."  
  
On the side, Alinne quietly whispered in Legolas' ear, "Toidieht is the grumpiest person in the whole Mirkwood. He is never satisfied in anything and always tries to find some excuse to act stupid."  
  
Toidieht clearly saw Alinne whisper something and Legolas laugh, and he stomped away with rage.  
  
"All right," Nithem continued, "the announcement is. As you have probably heard the rumor that Prince Legolas is coming back, and some of you might have suspected, this is he."  
  
Nithem nodded towards Legolas and he nervously walked up to the podium. The first thing he noticed was that the people who looked like they knew everything now looked confused, and those who looked confused before now looked satisfied with the answer. He looked over at the place where the two boys made a bet and noticed one of them with a smile bigger than what fit on his face, or so it seemed, and the other with a slight disappointment, but nevertheless curiosity.  
  
Legolas looked toward where Kenisse was standing and saw complete shock in her face. Her face was getting a little red, probably at the memories of what she had said to Legolas before. She finally realized why he started laughing. When she noticed that Legolas was looking at her, she turned even redder, which made Legolas think of a tomato.  
  
Legolas let a sympathetic smile come onto his face, which seemed to make Kenisse furious, which for some reason made Legolas feel very comfortable and have a feeling of great accomplishment.  
  
He finally looked into the rest of the crowd. Almost all looked happy and Legolas was glad to see the reaction. It seemed that Kenisse too saw that reaction and he noticed her run away with rage.  
  
Legolas had to say something so he quietly said "Hello.." and then he just lost all thought about what he could or should say. Thankfully Alinne came to his rescue. She had put herself in the audience and raised her hand. Everyone got quiet, and Legolas understood that it was the symbol to be quiet. A silence filled the air, which made Legolas even more nervous so Alinne saved him once again. With a loud voice she said, " Prince Legolas, would you tell us about your travels for we have not heard the whole story, and we would love to hear it from the words of our own king."  
  
The silence stopped for one moment as the whole audience nodded and agreed with Alinne's question.  
  
Legolas with a smile said, "Very well, I think you will like it."  
  
At that time, all the small children positioned themselves in the front of the audience and sat down. And so, with a feeling of comfort and belonging, Legolas began his long story. By the time he was done, everyone was seated and everyone had dreamy smiles on their faces.  
  
After this, there were many questions to Legolas and he answered most of them with ease. There were many laughs, and Legolas was never happier to be back in Mirkwood. He left to go back to the castle with Alinne with smiles on both their faces. Not even the fact that he was not allowed to leave it for a week brought him down anymore. And so now, he was the true King of Mirkwood.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked it, please please please review! 


	22. Meeting the Maids

Author's Note: Alright alright, I'm sorry, I know I suck at updating, and this one did take a long time, but I'm moving on with the story and if you want to wait until I'm done to read it, that's fine, I'll say "Completed" in the description so you'll know. I'm sorry, I decided that I don't really want to type up 15 pages (I actually did try, but only got 2), but the short excuse is basically, My computer hates me and freezes on me all the time, I have 3 tons of homework, I have to practice 2 clarinets and the piano, so sorry, but I really do try.  
  
2 days had passed since Legolas was able to leave his castle. It was starting to bother him now, and he definitely felt plenty of anger towards his father for making him do this. Many dates were changed around and basically all the maids hoping to marry him would be pouring into the castle this afternoon.  
  
It was early in the morning and Alinne was up making breakfast as he got out of his bed and got dressed into his "maid" outfit as Alinne called them and got ready for the day. He went down and Alinne and he enjoyed a pleasant breakfast together talking about the things they could do in the castle for the next 5 days they would be stuck there. Alinne had gone to the village on the first day and brought many decorative and cleaning supplies back with her. The castle was already half clean (they were very bored).  
  
Before Legolas knew it he was standing at the door welcoming the maids that were stampeding in with Alinne at the front trying to keep them calm. He watched the elves that came. Some he saw were beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever seen before; some looked like they just fell off a cliff and he quickly smiled and turned his face to hide the expression on his face.  
  
He saw Enodriew, and young elf that Alinne had told him about. Enodriew was the most unusual elf in the village as Alinne said it. As soon as Legolas saw her, he knew why. Her hair was short, red, and stood up as if by magic. Her dress was long, so long that she would step and trip on it every time she moved a centimeter. The expression on her face was priceless and description-less. She looked as if she had seen a rat, and as the other maids would look that way in fear, she would almost jump in the joy of having fooled them. In a matter of a second, her expression would change from pure joy to a scared look once again as she looked to another corner of the castle. She walked over to the next bunch of maids and picked out her next victim. That is what she was doing for the rest of the day. By the end, she had fooled 16 maids and annoyed everyone but Legolas and Alinne who both found her terribly amusing. As Legolas kept examining the maids, he saw one he didn't expect to see, he saw Kenisse.  
  
Kenisse was wearing an unusually short dress and had an almost seducing look on her face. Legolas turned away in shame and almost embarrassment for her and for what she had turned into. To him she no longer looked like a stuck up but still beautiful woman, to him she now looked like a whore who would do anything for money.  
  
The way this was all conducted was, this was like a large party and all the women were sitting, and standing, and talking, and dancing, and singing, and doing anything possible they thought would impress Legolas. None of it did. Every time he could, he looked over to the other side of the room and watched Alinne as she talked to the maids, and as she laughed in her beautiful laugh, and as she looked back at him and gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
Legolas' heart came to tears as he watched her. He wanted to run to her and hug her, and he wanted her to help him through this and this decision that he would regret for the rest of his life. He never knew that choosing a wife would be so hard, especially when there were so many gorgeous maids to choose from. He never knew he would fall in love with someone who did not know he loved her. He never knew how painful it would be to look over across the room and see the one you loved, and love them even more every moment and yet know that you can never again kiss them, or hug them, or even have a chance to love them and for them to know that you love them. He never thought that he could look into a room full of gorgeous maids all more than willing to marry him, and somehow know that none of them were right for him, and that none but one would ever make him happy.  
  
The evening went on, torturously slow, and when it was over, Legolas went to his room, lay down on his bed, and let tears flood over his pillow.  
  
Author's Note: How sad huh? Well, anyway, terribly sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update at LEAST once a week form now on okay? I'm sorry; I hate doing this during school when I have tons of homework. Please review; I want to know how you like different chapters and what I could do to make them better. 


	23. The Last Day

Author's Note: Hey, once again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. And by the way Bitty, I was going to write the 15 page explanation, I really was, but then I thought that you and everyone else would probably rather I wrote another chapter. I'm really sorry I'm such a slow updater, and I really hate not being able to write as much as I would like to, but I have a lot of homework (most of it actually for P.E., I'm not kidding either! Crazy isn't it?), I gotta practice my clarinet, and piano. I'm not lying, but I promise to make it up to you, I'll really, really try to write more often, somehow, I'll figure it out, I promise. For the mean time, I posted another little story type thing; I had to do it for a homework assignment. I did it wrong, but I thought it was pretty good, so I posted it to see if you guys like it. It's really short and there will be no additional chapters to it, so please just read it and tell me what you think. I might make it into a longer story though, and probably tie it in with LotR too to make it more interesting. Wow, this note's long, well, on with the story then.  
  
It was the morning of the last day before Legolas had to choose a maid to marry. It was the morning Legolas had been dreading for the whole week. He reluctantly got out of bed, out on whatever he found in his closet, and opened the door to his room. The castle seemed really quiet so he walked down the stairs to find Alinne. He made his way to the kitchen where she usually met him in the morning, but she wasn't there today. Usually if she went to the village before he got up, he would find breakfast made for him. He in a way hated that because it seemed like he was being like a prince and not like a friend and he didn't want Alinne to not feel comfortable around him.  
  
Today she left no breakfast and in fact it seemed like she was in the middle of cooking when she left. The logs in the cooking chimney were wet as if she had almost carelessly thrown water on them to stop the fire right away. On the other side of the kitchen a pot had been dropped on the ground. Legolas picked it up and examined it. It was nothing out of the ordinary, it was the pot she had used many times to cook, her favorite pot in fact. It made Legolas concerned, because Alinne never left a mess after herself and this and the wet logs meant she left in a real hurry.  
  
Legolas was pacing around the kitchen now. His worries overcame his thoughts and he couldn't concentrate on anything else. (Just to remind you, #s mean thoughts)  
  
#What could be wrong? Why on earth would she leave so quickly? Ohh.Why did she not tell me if it was something important!? I am the prince after all! Whether I like it or not, that is my title and I wish that she would have told me. Oh wow, I am actually talking about my title when just yesterday I was considering passing it over to the next person I see.#  
  
At that moment the huge doors of the castle were quickly but quietly opened and Alinne ran in. The kitchen was quite a way from the doors so Legolas didn't hear anything but was still pacing around the room and worrying.  
  
Alinne was running as fast and as hard as she could. In the morning just as she was cooking breakfast Noitamni, one of Nithem's advisors from the village ran in and told her that she had to go talk to Nithem immediately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alinne had gotten up early in the morning. She was in the kitchen and was preparing to make breakfast. Thoughts of the choice Legolas would have to make tomorrow filled her mind.  
  
#I wonder whom he will choose. I could help him choose a good one I suppose, but how could I sit there and pretend like I do not wish he would choose me? Well, of course I know it is against King Thranduil's wishes for him to marry me since I am the one to stay with him here this week, but I cannot ever forget.that kiss. Perhaps it did mean something, and if I had not been an idiot and ran away, we could be together even now.  
  
But I had to.I had to run, I could not.. It was just happening too fast.. It was just too many memories, too many..memories.#  
  
Tears were starting to come onto her face and she decided that she needed to get her mind off of that and she began thinking about what will happen when she has to go back to her work. Everyone in Mirkwood was supposed to work in some way, and she was a scout, or what they were called more often, a spy. Alinne hated the term "spy", she preferred to be called a scout, but it didn't matter that much so she tried not to make a nig deal about it.  
  
She had left her post to stay here with Prince Legolas, but when she would come back she would have to start again. Her task was mainly to go out of the village borders and away from the magic protected gates to see if she can find anyone or anything that would give her a clue to what is happening in Middle Earth. This task was the most important, but the most dangerous. Alinne, along with 5 other brave elves (all female by the way) were the only ones who wanted the job.  
  
The men were brave too, but they preferred the military jobs. There were many soldiers being trained every day at the "Training Grounds". Another reason no one wanted the scout job was because it was terribly dangerous, there were more than 20 scouts to begin with but the dangers of the outside consumed 12 of them, and some others chose to change to other jobs. Alinne was the best scout out of all. Everyone knew that, but no one knew why. Yes, she was very quiet, but it was something else that was helping her. Not one but Alinne, Nithem, and Legolas knew what. Alinne had told Nithem about her wizard powers from her grandfather, to get the job as a scout. She told Legolas after they came to Mirkwood Gates.  
  
Alinne hadn't told anyone, but she had been practicing those wizardry powers for a while. Many times at night, she would not sleep, but go out into the yard and practice. She had gotten pretty good at them too, she was able to do things she didn't know she would ever be able to do. By now, she was able to move things with her mind. She could not move very heavy things, but it was a power Alinne never knew she would be able to use. She was practicing it now in fact.  
  
Alinne was standing by the chimney having just lighted the fire. She stood up and looked for her favorite pot. She found it on top of the counter on the other side of the kitchen. The kitchen was very large so Alinne decided to try her powers. She straitened out her back and concentrated on the pot. Her arm moved up, and her hand majestically pointed to the pot as it started to float off the tabletop. With a slow and careful move of her hand, the pot moved even higher and began to slowly float over to her. At that moment however, Noitamni ran in and yelled,  
  
"Alinne."  
  
He sounded concerned about something and Alinne having been caught off guard let her arm fall and she turned around to see Noitamni. The pot fell onto the floor with a very loud 'Clang!!!'. Noitamni looked very confused by the pot, but he had other news.  
  
"I trust you will explain what just happened later," he said.  
  
Alinne nodded with a bit of fear of revealing her secret.  
  
Noitamni had not time to be talking to her so he quickly told her what he was sent here to tell,  
  
"Alinne, Nithem told me to get you. Something has happened and it is very important. She said you must go to her as quickly as you possibly can."  
  
Alinne could tell Noitamni ran all the way to the castle because he was out of breath so she quickly grabbed a pot of water, poured it over the hot logs and ran after him. She was scared and confused at the same time but she kept running.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, this one's kind of long isn't it? Hope that kind of begins to make up for me taking so long to update, but don't worry, I'll try not to take so long next time. I wanted to say that I appreciate your great reviews so much. Thank you for the encouragement, it keeps me going. Also, ievandie, I was actually trying to make it so that the people figured out the whole rape thing on their own, but then I just decided to tell it to make sure everyone would know what happened. I'm glad that you figured it out, but I'm happy that others didn't, because later when I decided to just tell it, I wanted to build it up to surprise. I hope I accomplished that for some people at least. Once again, thank you for all the great reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can. 


	24. A Danger

Author's Note: Well, once again, sorry for the slow update.. Finally, this one might be pretty short though. Sorry, but my grandma came all the way from Belarus (between Russia and Poland, it's my home country)! So, I'm really excited, please don't hate me if it takes a little bit long to update for now. I haven't seen her for over 2 years, so I'm pretty excited.  
  
For the story, remember in the last chapter when Legolas was in the kitchen and then Alinne ran into the castle, but he didn't notice yet, and then I went into a flashback? Well, I'm starting from where Alinne ran into the castle, and she and Legolas are about to speak of the important things. And ievandie, great prediction; I'm so happy, I love it when you guys can predict stuff, it just means I've done my job cause I try to give you all the clues, and just tell it later on just in case I didn't do a great job and not everyone got it. So predict away!  
  
Alinne was running fast, barely missing the tables and chairs on the slippery floor. She was running close to the kitchen where she expected him to be. She ran in and saw him. She was running so fast though that she didn't have the time to stop and she slipped on the floor and ran right into Legolas. He caught her, and hugged her, but she got up right away, grabbed his hand and started running back, dragging him with her.  
  
They were out of the door now and running as fat as they could towards the village still holding hands. Legolas finally was able to catch his breath and say,  
  
"Alinne what are you doing? I am not to leave the castle for another day! What has happened?"  
  
He was very much confused now and a bit worried because if he had to leave the castle in the middle of the week he had to stay there, something terrible must have happened. He was also a bit relieved though, because leaving the castle in the middle of that week meant that everything, the whole maid ceremony, and the whole choosing a wife thing would be put off until the problem had been dealt with.  
  
"There...is.a..problem,...we.must...go..speak..with...Nithem...immediately!" Alinne managed to say in-between breaths.  
  
#Okay# Legolas thought. He was still confused. As he was running he noticed that they were still holding hands. He knew it would be easier to run if they didn't, but Legolas liked it so he held on even tighter. Alinne noticed and held his tighter too.  
  
They were soon nearing the Main Huts were Alinne was told to bring Legolas. They ran in and quickly looked around the dark room. Although it was daylight, the curtains were closed and no light except that of a few struggling beams was able to get in.  
  
"Nithem!" Alinne yelled out in a bit of panic. No body answered. She looked over at Legolas who had been observing the curtains. The curtains must have been closed in a hurry because they weren't tied in the middle, which would prevent the other beams of light to get in. Alinne walked over to him and looked at the curtains as well.  
  
"What is wrong with them?"  
  
Legolas gave off a little smile and explained to Alinne what was weird about them. When he was almost done they heard a loud noise, a pot fell to the ground, and it's cold hard metal hit the hard floor of the room. Then they noticed a dark figure run out very quickly. Alinne Ran after her. Legolas looked at the pot for a second and then ran outside. When he was outside he stopped abruptly. He couldn't see Alinne nor the intruder. And Nithem was still not there. Confused didn't even begin to describe him anymore.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, sorry this one's so short, but we're going Christmas shopping right now and I don't know when I'll be able to post again so I posted this, hopefully I'll get the next one up soon. 


	25. The Emergency

Author's note: sorry once again for the long wait. I'm starting another story sometime soon cause this one's getting there to the end (and besides, the plot bunnies haven't bitten in weeks), and anyway, so I've been planning out the next one really well. It'll be based on Harry Potter if I ever get finished planning it out (after the 18th I probably won't be able to stop thinking about LotR again). Well, hope I can get your interest in that one too, and thanks for your reviews.  
  
Alinne and Legolas were now in the Main Huts again; the windows open and light pouring in from them. Nithem was there too, having found her talking urgently to the lookouts of the tribe, they asked her what was so urgent and she told them to go here for more privacy.  
  
They were now sitting in chairs provided by Nithem. Nithem finally sat down after opening the last window and letting even more bright light fill the room.  
  
"I am afraid there is a big problem."  
  
"Well, yes Nithem, I think we already figured that part out." Alinne was clearly annoyed. Legolas couldn't really understand why, but he figured it was an 'Alinne thing'. He himself was very happy. The week was interrupted meaning his decision wouldn't have to come tomorrow, but wait until the emergency was over.  
  
"He has returned" Nithem continued ignoring Alinne's rude remark.  
  
"Who has returned?" asked Legolas, not yet catching on to the meaning.  
  
"He." Was all that Nithem said and Legolas quickly realized that she was talking about the dark wizard that had been a threat for so long now.  
  
#No, not very long# Legolas thought. #Time seemed to have almost stopped for me while I have been here, no more than a week and a half had passed since I came, did it? So much happened, and yet, nothing happened at all. # He forgot about all the troubles outside of that world of maids. Mentally kicking himself about forgetting about the protection of his country, he quickly asked,  
  
"What must be done?"  
  
"Well," Nithem replied, "he is not attacking yet, but we got this in the mail today." She pulled out a letter and handed it to Legolas. "No one can read it, we cannot even figure out what language it is."  
  
Legolas looked at the torn piece of paper. It was the language of the orcs, he knew that, but how to read it, no one but an orc would be able to know.  
  
He put the letter down. "We must send spies to see what is outside."  
  
Nithem looked up at him (he had stood up while reading the letter) and sadly said,  
  
"I am afraid we have none, well, except for."  
  
"Except for whom?" Legolas questioned eagerly.  
  
"I will go then" he heard Alinne say as she stood up as well.  
  
"We will send someone with you, but Alinne, you do not have to go, please Alinne, you can stay here, we will find others, Alinne." Nithem had concern and worry weaved through every strand of her voice.  
  
Alinne was already looking towards the forest, which could be seen through one of the windows in the corner of the hut.  
  
"No, I shall go, send just one more with me, and I will leave tomorrow."  
  
"Alinne.well, I guess I cannot change your mind," Nithem said as she saw the I-am-not-a-child-so-don't-treat-me-like-one look on Alinne's face. "Alright, who would you have accompany you?"  
  
"Is Noitamni able?" she asked, looking sadly into Legolas' fretful eyes.  
  
"Yes, he is. You will leave tomorrow then." Nithem said almost reluctantly. Alinne was her best friend after all.  
  
"I will come with them." Legolas, his lips were moving, and Alinne could hear his voice coming out. #But no, it cannot be, he cannot come, he is the king! #  
  
Luckily for Alinne, who for a reason she didn't even know herself didn't want Legolas to come, Nithem spoke up just then, "You cannot come, you are the King! We need someone to be here just in case He does attack. I mean there are procedures you have to take, the defense," she began counting off fingers for every thing she said, "the offence, the strategies of everything and the.."  
  
She was interrupted by Legolas, "Hmmm, what are some good strategies to use?"  
  
"Well, counting that we are in the forest, the 'malek strategy' would work well, and the 'eno' one would be very good too, and well, it is all quite simple, we just need someone in charg..why are you smiling..oh, no, do not make me do this again, it is your job."  
  
"But you do it so well, I could not even begin to learn all those names and strategies," he lied, he already knew them, but Nithem didn't need to know that, just not yet, "I have always been better out there." he said as he waved his arm to the direction of the window through which the forest could be seen. That was true, and seeing the longing in his eyes to go back outside again, Nithem quietly said,  
  
"Alright, you are the King, if you wish to go, I am in no position to stop you..."  
  
Legolas thanked Nithem and gave her a big hug and then left to the castle to get ready (after walking Alinne to her hut). She would be joining him soon to help him get ready and to get some of her things from the castle.  
  
Everything else, the marriage arrangements, and the actual 'ruling-your-own- country-and-not-just-sitting-in-a-castle-all-day, would come later. They would be leaving tomorrow in the company of Noitamni. Legolas knew it was dangerous, and that he could be killed, but he couldn't help the excitement, which was now filling his head with bright light, from placing a large smile on his face.  
  
Author's note: well all right, sorry for the long wait. ADVENTURE coming up soon! Yey! Finally, sorry I know I've been kinda slow lately (in the story as well with updates), but the really adventurous parts are coming up too. Hehe, please review and let me know what you think. 


	26. On the Job

Author's note: Well, not much to say, except thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews. On with the story! Enjoy!  
  
"No Alinne, all I am saying is that perhaps you should leave the guiding to the men."  
  
"Noitamni, just because I am a woman does not mean I am helpless! I am the only spy left, so perhaps you should listen to me!"  
  
"Well, I may have worked as a cook, but I am a man, and I think I know better where to go. I mean where you are leading us could be a trap filled with orcs."  
  
"Why the hell do you always think that I am leading you into a trap. It is not like I have a death wish!" yelled Alinne back to Noitamni who was being incredibly stubborn.  
  
"Well, I am worried that you are leading us into the wrong place, and I do not want to start thinking about my death wish yet. I mean if you would let me lead, I would not have to make one, I could just be confident that we are going the right way."  
  
"What in the world makes you think we are not going the right way now?!"  
  
"Well, you are a woman, you do not know where you are going!"  
  
"Maybe you should make a death wish." she mumbled quietly.  
  
"Well, just think about it," continued Noitamni not hearing her, "ever since we left, we have been walking and walking, and well, it has been more than a week since you have been out here, and do you really know where you are going?"  
  
"God damn it Noitamni! You have not been out here for over 10 years," she yelled, "how the hell would you know where to go? And a week, even two, is not enough for me to forget a forest in which I have been practically living for 30 years!"  
  
"Would you please stop arguing? You are both giving me a headache!" came Legolas' annoyed voice from behind them.  
  
"See what you did Alinne? You have given the king a headache."  
  
"Oh my God, I cannot even believe you just said that!" she yelled as she stormed off ahead of them. #Maybe I should lead him into an orc camp# she thought, #I never knew he could be so chauvinistic. #  
  
They had left Mirkwood village that morning, now they were walking towards the edge. Led by Alinne, they should walk close to where the orc camps were but off to the side undetected. Noitamni was proving to be very useless, unless you enjoy being questioned and insulted every hour. Legolas wanted to come after Alinne when she walked off, but Noitamni stopped him.  
  
"Do not go after her, I have known her for many years, you might as well just leave her alone."  
  
"Why do you distrust her so? I mean she has been out here many times."  
  
"Well, Prince Legolas, she is a woman, what do women know?"  
  
Legolas wasn't thrilled with Noitamni. He didn't agree at all, he believed that women could do anything men could; he just never knew any that wanted to.  
  
"Legolas! Noitamni! Over here!" they heard Alinne's voice from behind some trees. When they got there, they noticed that she had found a small clearing of trees, enough to fit no more than 2 people. "There is another clearing not far away, that will fit one person. I can stay there."  
  
"Why do you get your own space?" Noitamni said in annoyingly infuriating voice.  
  
"You will just never be happy will you? Do you want it? Go ahead, it will be my pleasure! It is right over there." She said as she pointed north to the direction of another small clearing, which was hidden from view. Noitamni walked to the space and yelled out,  
  
"I will set up my own fire, I would like an Alinne-free evening thank you."  
  
"Ughhh, he is such an ass!" Alinne said in a half-quiet voice so that Legolas could hear but Noitamni couldn't.  
  
"Why did you choose him to go with you then?"  
  
"Well, first of all, I did not know he was THAT MUCH of an ass, but mostly because I did not know anyone else who would want to go with me.I will go get some firewood. Could you please get some blankets out of my bag? I think I also packed some extra ones in yours as well." With that she left.  
  
When she came back about 30 minutes later with a whole armful of dry logs, Legolas had set up the camp, but Alinne could only see one bed of sheets. Seeing her face, Legolas quickly explained,  
  
"Noitamni forgot to pack his so he took my set. I will sleep on the tree right there." He said looking up at a large branch positioned high on a tree close by.  
  
Alinne looked towards it and straightforward voice said, "I do not mind to share the bed if you do not."  
  
She began to put some of the logs onto the fire Legolas had already stated with small twigs he found near by.  
  
"Thank you." He said just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
  
  
They were now full of food they had eaten and Alinne had left to a small water pond she said was near by. Legolas during that time had removed his outer-clothes and got into the bed, moving as close to the edge as possible. He was still completely covered in clothes (just not as many layers as he had before) so he wasn't too cold. He knew however that it would get colder soon so he got up and put a few of his warmest clothes near himself to pull on in case it gets too cold. He brought some extras for Alinne as well.  
  
When Alinne came back, she had her long blonde hair down, reaching almost to her thighs. She was wearing what looked like a warm nightgown and she quickly got into the bed.  
  
"It sure is getting cold." She said and lay down. She also moved as far to the edge of the bed as possible, leaving the middle big enough to fit another person in.  
  
They both turned towards each other and began a conversation when Legolas finally said, "Your hair," Alinne looked up at him, "do you always put it over the pillow away from your face?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, "I have done it for as long as I can remember. I do not know why, but it bothers me when it touches my back or neck when I sleep."  
  
"Does it bother you when anything touches your neck, or just when it is the hair."  
  
"I do not know actually..."  
  
Legolas moved a little bit closer to the middle and reached out a hand "Well, let us find out." he said as his hand gently touched the back of her neck. "Does that bother you?" he asked as he began moving his hand over her neck, softly caressing her skin.  
  
"No," she managed to say quietly as she suddenly held her breath. His hands were warm and it was as if his touch was scaring the chills of the night air away from her.  
  
Legolas smiled and stroked her neck one last time before pulling his hand slowly away.  
  
"I guess it is just with hair then." he said quietly.  
  
"Yes," there was along silence, when Legolas once again broke it saying, "You have beautiful eyes."  
  
"Thank you," she managed to say through short nervous breaths.  
  
As he leaned closer he looked more intently into the blue depths of them. He realized now that she must have figured out he liked her by now. He absentmindedly threw more than enough clues.  
  
He moved his body up a bit so that he was on his side, leaning himself on his elbows, his face inches away from hers. He moved his weight over onto his right arm and took the left one, and carefully touched her cheek. His face was now merely above hers as she looked deep into his own blue eyes. He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching hers, and then stopped, wondering whether he was moving too fast. Alinne's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at him. A bit puzzled of whether he would want her to do this or not, she moved her head up until her lips brushed lightly against his. She then slowly put her head back onto the ground looking up at him, waiting.  
  
He gradually moved his head down and carefully kissed her lips. He moved his left arm to the other side of her so that now his hands were on wither side of her, massaging her back with his fingertips. He slowly began to kiss more intently now, but still carefully and calmly. Alinne's eyes closed and she moved her arms around him, her hands slowly creeping up his back, sending chills down his whole body.  
  
No words needed to be said; they both knew each other's secrets now.  
  
As Alinne moved her arms around him, he vigilantly pulled away from her lips and moved down to her neck, teasing her with his tongue by drawing tiny circles on her neck. He then moved his face back up to hers, looked into her eyes again and moved his lips onto hers again a little rougher now, but still caressingly. His hands moved over her back and his warm touch made its way towards her shoulders, which weren't covered by her nightgown. He began slowly to move the nightgown down over one shoulder so that a small part of her arm was now uncovered. Her hands reached for his shirt and found the bottom of it. She moved it up and her hands touched the soft skin on his back.  
  
Electra Suddenly she heard a loud snap of a branch and heard it falling towards them from the highest point of the tree. Panic stricken she pulled Legolas on top of herself and the branch barely missed him. She then quickly pulled him off, jumped out of bed and reached for her bow and arrows, which were lying right by the bed. She quickly strung one on the bow and aimed it up at the tree moving it up and down trying to see any movement.  
  
In a second she had it. Something moved and she quickly fired an arrow into that direction. They heard a muffled cry of pain. Alinne quickly grabbed a dagger from the ground, jumped up and grabbed on to a low branch. She quickly swung on top of it and began moving steadily up, dagger in hand.  
  
Author's note: I know I know, biggest cliffhanger ever, but quick upload for once ha? Well, I'll get the rest to you as soon as I can. Review and tell me what you think please!! I need to know how I'm doing here! 


	27. Alinne's rage

Author's note: Hey, hope you liked the last chapter. Well, I haven't done these in a while, but now I think it's time - Review Reviews! (as I like to call them)  
  
Ievandie- thanks for your ever-kind reviews. They make me smile every time.  
  
Electra- I'm sorry you think my story is really bad, but I wish you would have given me a good reason for what made you come to that conclusion. Yes, I realize that I write nowhere close to as well as Tolkien (the Great). But I'm still in high school, if I could write as well as him, I'd be off making millions, not sitting here complaining about too much P.E. homework. And, I don't really get this but I've "twisted around the given facts too much"? Well, this is fanfiction.net; no I didn't base it completely on the book, just the setting. I said at the beginning that I'm not an expert and that I'm not saying that everything I state is true. I'm sorry about the whole "Legolas' age" thing, I changed it even, just for you, but when I wrote this, I didn't know. Basically, if you think someone's story is bad, I think it's really mean to just say so. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. Give me a reason for why you don't like my story and how I can fix it, don't just flat out flame me.  
  
Mater Lorron Night- hehe, "Noisomething jerk off sexist" I love that. Hehe.I think it's close to my favorite saying now.  
  
For the "citrus" (love the term by the way, thanks Katherine), that was my first attempt. There'll possibly be some more later on, so let me know how I did. Should I have been more descriptive? Probably hmmmm, well, any help will be gladly appreciated.  
  
Sorry for the slow updates but ff.net has been down for a week! I don't know if it was down for you too, but I've tried this whole week I swear! There were these other stories I was reading and I'm really mad that I haven't had a chance to read them this whole time. Arrrg, anyway I don't know when I'll be able to upload, but I've been checking everyday, and as soon as it's working I'll post it up.  
  
Finally, thanks you guys for the reviews. Last week, my ego was pretty inflated from all the good reviews, and then that one bad one and it shrunk to about the size of a golf ball (I probably took it a bit harder than healthy). Well, one day in the morning I checked my email and I had more than four reviews, and they were all so sweet and pleasant.WARNING: MY EGO INFLATED HEAD IS NOW TOUCHING THE CEILING. Anyway, where that was going is thanks for reading my story and letting me know how I'm doing. Hope I won't disappointment you as I keep going; I'm trying my hardest. And NOW the moment you've all been waiting for - THE STORY!!!  
  
  
  
Alinne was now making great pace. Her eyes were wide with anticipation. She got to the top but there was nothing.  
  
"I do not see a thing." She called down to Legolas. She heard his light footsteps on the branches beneath and waited for him to get up to her. She kept looking around for signs of whoever could've been up there but saw nothing.  
  
Legolas was up there in a matter of seconds. He looked around but saw nothing. "Alinne, could it have been a." he began to ask but stopped as he noticed a couple of blood spots on the branch right by Alinne's foot. "There is blood."  
  
Alinne looked to where his eyes were setting and noticed the blood spots. She kneeled down and inspected the drops. "It is not a lot," she said, "It could have simply been a bird."  
  
"No," Legolas said quickly dismissing the idea at once. "There was a cry of pain, I know I heard something, it was not of a bird or any woodland creature, but of something human. or elvish."  
  
"So you heard it too.. that would explain why nothing is up here. By the blood drips I hit nothing more than possibly the arm or made some minor scratch. The surprise of the attack would bring the cry."  
  
"Is there a trail?" Legolas asked, his eyes following all around the centered blood drips. "No, I do not see one." He said answering his own question.  
  
Alinne was about to jump to the lower branch to begin her descent back onto the ground when she noticed a drop. A drop of blood, a single drop, that probable meant that the owner was careful not to let any drop. She jumped to a different branch to get a better view. There was nothing in that direction except.except the camp Noitamni set up for himself. Alinne's face grew hot with fury.  
  
Before she knew it she was at his camp beating on the blankets under which he slept to wake him up. He stood up quickly and tried to hold her back, but wrath had overcome her now and she saw nothing but rage.  
  
"You idiotic ass.how could I have ever considered you my friend?.. How could I have ever trusted you?"  
  
She charged at Noitamni but a pair of strong arms circled around her and held her back. It didn't really help though; it just made her angrier. She kept pushing against those arms and trying to charge at Noitamni but they didn't fail in their grasp. Noitamni's lips were moving now; he was saying something. No doubt Legolas was screaming something to her too, but she couldn't hear it. She couldn't even feel Legolas's arms around her anymore. All she felt was her blood boiling, boiling through every vein and artery, moving up her legs and arms heating up every inch of her body. Her heart, like on fire making every other feeling disappear, nothing but rage filled her now.  
  
She couldn't hold it in anymore. All her energy went into an ear-splitting scream and she lost control of anything that was happening.  
  
Noitamni's eyes went wide with fear and shock. Legolas was suddenly pushed away from Alinne by a strong force. He fell onto the ground with a thump and then sat up staring with fear at the scene unraveling before him.  
  
Alinne was standing, her arms raised up. Her eyes were open too and head tilted back so that she was staring at the sky. Her mouth was open in a scream. Legolas's jaw dropped however when he saw white lights growing from the ground she was standing on. The lights grew brighter as they circled around her. Soon he could only see her through that blanket of white light, which covered her all around. It didn't stop growing however when it got to her head. It kept growing until soon it was towering over the tall trees of Mirkwood forest and it was casting a long white circle of light into the sky.  
  
Legolas looked back at Alinne after staring into the sky for a while. He realized the scream had stopped; yet Alinne's mouth was still open. She was starting to look weaker, as if all her energy was going into the scream and the light it was making. Then one last time she screamed louder than the last and the light that had circled around Alinne suddenly grew brighter, so bright Legolas couldn't even see her anymore. With the last energy it possessed it exploded out so that Legolas, Noitamni and anything else around there was blown back by the strongest force Legolas had ever encountered and then it died down. Slowly the lights that were growing into the sky began to lose brightness and as if they were growing heavy, began to flow back to the ground.  
  
Alinne still stood there, arms raised. Her mouth was now closed, the scream had ended, but her eyes were open wide, still staring at the sky giving the last of her energy into the light which sometimes would spring up again, as if in a last attempt to go back to the sky, and then it would slowly keep creeping down.  
  
As soon as the last of the rays came to the earth, Alinne fell hard on the ground. Legolas would have been worried about her, but those weren't the biggest problems he had now.  
  
#That light, anyone would have seen it. We must leave now. Oh I hope we will have time to get away before any orcs come. # He picked her up, and shook Noitamni, who was still staring at the sky open-mouthed, to wake him up. Soon all belongings were packed and Legolas, Alinne in his arms, and Noitamni were running as fast as they could away from the place where all this happened.  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry all will be explained in the next chapter (or maybe the one after that one, I'm not sure yet) but soon. For now, please review. I would highly appreciate guesses of what happened. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't describe it terribly well. I had a good image in my head, but I couldn't figure out how to explain it. Ughhh, well I hope I did okay, I will definitely revise it sometime so it makes more sense, but for now, and constructive criticism will be very much appreciated. Thanks!  
  
Expect the next chapter soon unless ff.net decides not to work for me again. 


	28. To trust or not to trust

Author's Note: Hey there, hope it will be a quick update. Well, it will be if I finish this soon. Tomorrow I gotta start on my homework. I gotta prepare a speech and a 3-5page essay for history. Study for a test on 5 units of vocabulary, read Of Mice and Men, and keep a log on all chapters, and.alright, alright, you're not interested. I should've started today but I felt like writing another chapter for this story.  
  
For all you wonderful reviewers who were wondering if it was Noitamni she shot, you'll find out soon enough. I'm too evil to just tell you. Mwahaha!!! Also, if you remember, her grandfather was a wizard, and when she told Legolas about it, she said that she has more of the wizard power than even her mother had. And keeping this between us *winks at readers *, she just might have 'a little' more than she though. All right, please keep reviewing. Alrighty, now for the story!  
  
"Legolas?" Alinne's eyes were closed. She could feel someone's breath next to her. She hoped beyond all hope it wasn't an orc. As she opened her eyes, what she saw wasn't much better than an orc.  
  
"Noitamni."she said in a clearly disappointed voice. "How could I have ever trusted you?" she said now in a voice one would use when one of their friends just betrayed them (is there a word for that?)  
  
"Alinne I swear I was not the one to drop the branch on you. I am your friend and always will be."  
  
"How did you know about the branch if you did not do it then?"  
  
"I told him." Alinne opened her eyes at the sound of Legolas's voice.  
  
"It was not him Alinne," he continued, "I trust what he says."  
  
"Why do you trust him Legolas? What has he said to capture your belief so?"  
  
Noitamni now broke in, "Alinne why do YOU distrust me so? What have I done to lose your trust? It is true I may be a bit stubborn."  
  
"Ha! A bit? You flatter yourself far too much Noitamni!"  
  
"It is true I am stubborn sometimes," Noitamni continued throwing Alinne a slight glare, but I hope that is not the reason. I thought that you would be more trusting of me. Alinne I am your friend, or well, I do not know you too well, but I had always wanted to get to know you better, to be your friend, to have your trust, to."  
  
He was caught off by Alinne, "Alright, alright, I get your point. Stop rambling, I'm getting a headache."  
  
"Well, she's back." Noitamni said to Legolas as he turned to look at him. A smile crept up both their faces.  
  
"Alright," said Alinne, finally sitting up. "How long has it been since I fell asleep, if that is even what happened.?"  
  
"Two days" answered Legolas.  
  
"Two days?!" squeaked out Alinne, " I thought it was like 2 hours? How could it be that much? Oh, my, I do not even remember what happened.Legolas?"  
  
And so it came. Legolas explained moment by moment what he saw on that night with Noitamni adding in his own explanations in the middle of Legolas'.  
  
After he was done Alinne just sat there. Her jaw had dropped in the middle of the story and it stayed that way until he was finished. She put her hand up to her lips trying to think about how that happened.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Noitamni suddenly asked turning in the direction he though the noise came from.  
  
"Hear what?" Alinne asked slightly leaving her train of thought.  
  
"That.that...there it goes again!" he jumped and thoroughly eyed the spot he'd been staring at.  
  
"I do not hear it Noitamni." Legolas said with a bit of worry in his voice. Something was wrong, whether it was that Noitamni was hearing a noise, which could be enemy, or that Noitamni was hearing a noise that no one else could.  
  
"Ughhh, maybe it is only in my head. There was a creek somewhere nearby. I remember walking past it today. I think I will go wash my face off. I almost feel like an orc. I probably should have taken a bath yesterday as well." He was talking half to himself. His voice began trailing off as he began walking further into the forest.  
  
Noitamni was soon out of view and Legolas sat down next to Alinne.  
  
"Why do you trust him Legolas? What if he was, you know, what if he was spying or something? Of all the times to do that, he picked that night."  
  
"We have talked a lot in the past two days. I was skeptical at first too you know. I mean I did not just go and trust him right away. I asked him many questions, but then he told me something.  
  
"What did he say? 'Oh no! I'm innocent!' (She said imitating Noitamni's voice)."  
  
Legolas laughed a little and then continued," No he told me something which made me believe him."  
  
"And that was." Alinne finally broke in after a 2-minute pause.  
  
"Well, your friend Nithem, he loves her."  
  
"What? I cannot believe that! She would have told me! Did you believe him?"  
  
"Well, no, not at first but then he showed me her ring. The one he says she used to wear all the time. I think he said it used to be her mother's and then she gave it to him so he would always know he loved her."  
  
"The ring, she told me she lost it. Ahhhhh Nithem, I spend months looking for it. Now I know why she was telling me not to. See I thought I was being a good friend." She smiled at the memories. "Yes, the ring was Nithem's mother's. Well, it was her grandmother's first, but then her mother's and then hers. Well, I guess that would explain why you trust him now."  
  
"That is not all, actually. There was more."  
  
"Oh? Do tell." Alinne was very interested.  
  
"Well, I would if you would stop interrupting me." They both laughed and he continued.  
  
"He fears you Alinne. I saw it in his eyes."  
  
"Fears me? Why? I have never given him a reason to."  
  
"He told me of a time he came to the castle to tell you that Nithem wished to speak to you...and, well, you remember do you not?"  
  
"Yes I do. I forgot about that."  
  
"And then, what happened that night. There was fear in his eyes. I noticed it. At first I thought it was nothing, but then I saw the depth of his fear. His knees were trembling even though he was sitting on the ground already. And his eyes.there was more fear in them than I saw in people who were about to die."  
  
"Why would he be so afraid?"  
  
"Well, what happened there, it wasn't exactly normal you know."  
  
"Well, I know, but he saw me moving pots from across the room, he could have figured out that it was just something like that."  
  
"So it was your wizard powers?"  
  
"Well, yes. What else would it be? I cannot control it Legolas. I do not know how. I have not told anyone but you, and well, Noitamni saw. But no one else, not even Nithem! Are you frightened of me Legolas?  
  
"Do you want the honest answer, or the highly believable imitation?"  
  
"Well, aren't you feeling humorous today? The honest one please, I prefer to know what people think of me rather than hearing what I want but knowing it is a lie."  
  
"I respect that. The truth then? Yes, I am a bit frightened. I mean Gandalf was pretty frightening too, but at least he could control his powers, and with him I didn't have to worry about falling in love."  
  
Alinne looked at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears as the last of his words came out. "Do you mean that, or us that another joke? Let me tell you, I do not take kindly to people who joke about such things."  
  
"No, I meant that. Every word of it."  
  
"Well, then, Legolas, or should I say Prince Legolas, that is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me."  
  
"Is it good enough for you to say it back?" Legolas asked looking at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Perhaps." She answered with a smile forming on her weather-worn lips.  
  
"Orcs!" they heard Noitamni's voice in the distance and quickly jumped up.  
  
"Noitamni? Where are you?" Yelled Alinne to the direction she though Noitamni's voice was coming from.  
  
"Orcs! Run! Hurry up! They are close!" his voice was closer now. "Hurry up! Let's go! Alinne lead us to a tree-filled patch, or something, anywhere where we can hide!"  
  
They finally saw him. He was coming out of the trees running fast. They took off and Alinne heard a loud screech of an orc. It was still far away, but they ran faster with fear.  
  
Author's Note: Ahhh, another cliffhanger, you guys must hate me, but at least this chapter is pretty long huh? Well to answer some of the review things:  
  
Thanks you guys for giving me all that encouragement. I really did feel bad after that bad review, but you guys sure know how to make a girl feel good! Hehe.  
  
For the beta reader thing, I really appreciate the offer. This story is getting towards the end though, so I think I'll get through it for now. Thanks so much for offering to help though. I really appreciate it.  
  
For the guess about what happened, no it wasn't a crossover, although that was a damn good idea (you should write a story about that, I'd be the first to read it, sounds interesting as heck). Thank you so much for guessing and stuff. It means a lot to me.  
  
For all the other reviewers, I love you all. Thank you for making my poor author's soul happy.  
  
I hope to get the next chappy up soon. But until then, please keep reviewing.  
  
One last thing, I have another story up. It's really short (no more than like 2 pages or something) It's just an outline, not based on LotR for now, but I'm thinking about extending it and basing it on LotR, so please read it and let me know what you think. It's called "The Market Day" (I think, well, anyway just look under my name) 


	29. Everyone needs sleep right?

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but Finals week is coming up so I've been studying my butt off. Wish me luck; I'm only done with one. Ughhh, 3 more to go. Sorry if this chapter will be a bit short, but I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. Well, not much to say really except thanks for your wonderful reviews. More than a hundred, Yay!  
  
Fan fic fan: thanks for telling me about the whole the elves die if they fall in love and their love isn't returned thing. I knew this, but to tell you the truth I only learned about it recently. I'm really mad at myself cause I already put in some stuff about love in the story and anyway. I think I mentioned somewhere in some chapters a long time ago that Nithem at first thought that the reason Alinne had been all distant and moody and stuff was because she thought she had fallen in love but the guy left her. Yeah, alright so that doesn't work but let's just say that Nithem thought that Alinne was super strong and got over it, and oh I don't know you guys probably don't even remember that part so I'll just shut up now.  
  
Alright, now for the story!  
  
It had been 2 days now that they had been running all day, barely stopping to rest and sleeping with someone watching out at all times. They had stopped to take a rest and Alinne heavily fell onto the cold ground taking in as much rest as she could before they would have to keep running again. The first day they were escaping from orcs, they could feel the ground moving behind them, but now it seemed that the orcs were further and further behind.  
  
"I do not think I can take much more of this. It is not really the running all day, it is more the part where there are orcs chasing after us day and night. How did you live with this Legolas for so many years? I would have never gone on the quest, I would rather stay in one place and defend my village."  
  
"But does that not scare you more?" asked Legolas, looking at Noitamni who was looking quite out of breath despite having just said that the running doesn't bother him. "Is it not more terrifying to stand in one place, never being able to move and awaiting the orcs to come? It is like awaiting your own death and knowing that there is no way you will be able to get out. I like open spaces where you can always retreat if need be. Places like Helm's Deep, I would like to avoid. Never will I go there again."  
  
"Well, that is true," argued Noitamni as he sat down on the ground near Alinne, "but still, open spaces mean you can be attacked from every angle, you can be surrounded, in a place like Helm's Deep, you are only attacked from one side."  
  
"We have to leave soon Noitamni, perhaps you had better catch your breath instead of arguing with me. One thing the quest gave me was good endurance, boy am I happy for that now."  
  
"Do you hear that?" It was the first time Alinne had spoken that day. She, while running, preferred to stay quiet and keep her breath steady. AS much as she hated to admit it, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep all this up. It was slowly taking its toll on her. Last night during her watch hours she fell asleep. No one noticed, but when she woke up an hour later she began to worry about how much help she would be on this quest. They did find orcs, which was what they were looking for, but a large number of them. It's not exactly like they can just come up to them and say "Hey, our spies stole this letter from one of you after killing them, and we would just like to know what it said so we can be prepared to kill even more."  
  
"No, what do you hear Alinne?" Legolas had been worried. They truly had been hearing a lot of weird things lately, like when they stop for a break. Secretly he was worried that they were still being followed by a couple of orcs. The large group that had been following them before, they lost them, but if they had sent some stronger ones after Legolas and them, they could be easily captured.  
  
"No, it probably is nothing, I think that I am just tired." Alinne stood up and moved towards a tree. She leaned against it and looked up at the sky, staring into the innocent blue shades it cast.  
  
"You are right Noitamni." Legolas said to Noitamni just as he was about to ask if they could just find a place to rest for the rest of the day. "We need to rest, otherwise we might not be able to do anything if there be a need to."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Evening  
  
They had found a relatively hidden patch of open ground and had set down to sleep. This time Noitamni stayed near them and they had somehow figured out how to divide the sheets they had into three beds. Legolas took the first watch and Alinne and Noitamni quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Alinne, I need some rest, would you mind taking the next watch?"  
  
It seemed like only minutes since she had fallen asleep but she answered, while keeping her eyes still shut. "Yes of course, why did you not wake me up earlier?" I will be up in just a second."  
  
"Alinne?" Legolas asked again, and she was once again painfully woken up. She kept her eyes closed still.  
  
"Legolas, I said I will be up in just a second, would you be a little more patient please?"  
  
"I have, but it has been at least an hour since you first said you would be up in a second."  
  
"Oh, my, I'm sorry Legolas, I just never had such lack of sleep."  
  
"Did you not have enough sleep before we began running non-stop?"  
  
"Well no actually, I was busy wondering about that night and what was up in that tree."  
  
Legolas noticed she still hadn't opened her eyes. He was beginning to worry, an elf should never have that much trouble getting up no matter how tired she is.  
  
"Alinne, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, why do you say that? Does something seem wrong?"  
  
"Well, it is just you have yet to open your eyes once."  
  
Painfully Alinne fluttered her eyes open. She looked into his face and her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton and without her own consent, they shut closed.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas, but I truly am very tired."  
  
"I will ask Noitamni to finish the watch then, but this worries me, has this ever happened before? It is not likely for an elf, especially a strong one like you, to have so much trouble waking up."  
  
"Yes, it is weird isn't it." she answered already half asleep.  
  
"We will have to find out about it tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, of course you can cook dinner tomorrow Legolas, you do not have to whine, it's not like I have a problem with it." She turned over onto her side so that her back was facing Legolas and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Legolas could feel his own eyelids growing heavy but tried not to pay that much attention to them, he was after all a living creature, just like any, in need of sleep, and he had been up the longest, it made perfect sense for him to be tired right?  
  
He walked up to Noitamni but had less luck waking him up than he had with Alinne. There was something wrong, there must have been. Why were they so tired?  
  
#I will just finish the night then. Maybe I can get them to watch all night tomorrow so that I may get some sleep. Why are they so sleepy all of a sudden anyway? Honestly, we haven't been running THAT much. Or have we? Hmmm, well.oh Ebereth, I cannot remember a thing. Ahhh, are my eyes open.No they're not! # He realized as he suddenly sprang up to his feet.  
  
But as hard as he tried, keeping his eyes open was a larger task then going into the Mines of Moria and escaping the Balrog. Or so it seemed to him at the time.  
  
#What is wrong with me? # He felt his eyes close again. This time he just didn't have the strength, or truthfully the will, to keep them open. #What can happen in one night? We found a good space... everything will be... alright..it will be... just...perfect.....# His dreams took over at that point and he was in a deeper sleep that he had ever been in. (His eyes were closed even.)  
  
Author's note: Yep, I know he sleeps with his eyes open, but he'll be wondering about that later. It's crucial to the plot that he falls asleep so deep that his eyes are closed and he doesn't even realize. Makes you wonder about why that is huh? (Hint hint)  
  
Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but I'll try to get the next one up soon. See my little plot bunnies have been nibbling on a different story I've started writing, so I'm turning some of my attention to that. Don't worry though, I won't forget about this, and I hope to get the next chappy out soon. For now, please review and thanks to those of you who have. 


	30. The Proposal: Part 1

Author's Note: Once again, sorry for the long wait, but finals! Arrrrgg, I'm finally done with them though. Can you imagine more than 120 vocabulary words! My English teacher is sooo cruel! Anyway, I'm going to get some review reviews out, since I have quite a couple to answer. If you didn't leave a review, or just don't want to read these, scroll down to the '~*~*~*', the chapter will be starting there, as I'm afraid this might be quite long.  
  
KaniieViaske- Ughhhh, crossing over verbs, it's my nightmare. Yeah, I know I do that and I'm so damn mad at myself for it. I try really hard but then I don't notice even when I re-read the story fifteen times. I'll try to work on it and thanks for being honest and telling me about it. About your movie-going experiences? Woooh, scary. Yeah, that happened to me once. I was watching LotR with my friend for the third time and I really had to go to the bathroom. We waited until it was the part in Moria (not exactly my favorite, although Legolas looks incredibly cute when scared hehe, but yeah that part's sad * wipes imaginary tear off cheek *), and then we left. But then, when we came back, the guys who were sitting by us took our seats (we had the better ones), so we asked them to move and then a bunch of people from behind us started cussing at us, yeah, it wasn't a pleasant experience. And yes our seats were good enough to ask the guys to move from them.  
  
Winter's Roar- hehe, patience young grasshopper, patience. Yeah, I hate cliffhangers too, and yet I still force you guys to live through them. Ughhh, I'm such a hypocrite! And don't worry, the lovey-dovey parts are coming.  
  
Akili Moonwolf- ehh, I certainly hope it didn't get too out of hand yet. Sorry for being a bit late with updates. Please don't go insane, I want you to be able to finish my story (hehe).  
  
You didn't leave a name, but here are the answers to that really long and informative review- first of all, the age thing, yeah at one point in time I had it wrong (I think I was about 600 years off hehe) but since the nagging of my perfectionist instinct (and a couple of readers) I changed it to the more correct one. Also, yeah, I'm definitely changing the history in this story, since in the real one there's no room for romance for our favorite little elf. To tell you the truth, no I actually didn't know all that elaborate history, sorry you guys, but I'm not a complete expert (but for those of you who are interested, I checked out the Silmarillion and plan to get started on it as soon as I find the time to). I learn more as I go from kind reviewers like you. About the wizard thing, yeah I knew all about that. * author's eye starts twitching * (note: my eye twitches when I lie.) Hehe, all right no, I didn't know, but now that I do, I think I'll work with making Him one of those wizards. All in all, thank you kindly for all your help, I truly do love learning more and I can't wait to get reading on the Silmarillion.  
  
Prophecy- yeah the "Elbereth" thing was a typo. I really did know that part (note: my eye is NOT twitching), but thanks for saying that you'd forgive me even if I didn't know, it means a lot to me.  
  
Just to make it more confusing for me, there are two more no-name ones. Well, I'll answer them both here then. - Okay, I'm a bit confused by what this question meant. "THis is the mean and strong elf right?" Ummm, depending on whom you're talking about.yes? I really don't know, but if you're talking about Legolas, it's not exactly natural that he's so sleepy, right, but that'll be answered in this chapter. The smudged spot, patience my friend, we'll get to that part, I know I've been dragging that but you find out about it either in this chapter or the next, don't worry.  
  
Prantis - Queen of Hearts- yes Legolas's room is the one next to the healing room in the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~Alrighty, that's all for the reviews. Want to tank you all for inflating my ego. Just a note, you might want to casually look back onto the middle part of chapter 8, and the beginning part of chapter 6. You don't have to of course, but just a bit of a hint. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Beginning of the Chapter*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmmm, that was the best dream I've ever had." Alinne had just woken up and was stretching her legs and arms out and yawning while speaking to no one in particular. Her eyes stayed firmly closed. She was so comfortable and warm and she and she wanted to stay that way for as long as she could. For some reason she was afraid that if she'd open her eyes it would all disappear.  
  
# Mmm, I never knew I could get this comfortable on the ground. It's so soft and.velvety? # Her eyes snapped open and she let out a terror- stricken gasp (a scream couldn't make it's way past her throat.) With lurid awareness she noticed that she was on a bed covered in a large white blanket. Even worse a pair of eyes were staring right back at her. With more than panic and revelation, she realized that the eyes staring back at her were those of someone she knew.  
  
"Nerodel." she said almost as a question, her voice barely audible over the shock as her mind was racing to figure out what had happened. She saw a smirk, that smirk she knew only too well appear on his face as he nodded. His hand reached up and his cold pale fingers lightly touched her cheek.  
  
# Get away from me! # Her mind screamed, desperate for that scream to come from her lips, but all she could do was watch. She watched as his hand continued to caress her cheek and she watched as he leaned down to her, his hair lightly falling on her cheeks, tickling them in the most unpleasant way. She couldn't move; she was paralyzed with shock, so she watched as his eyes closed and his lips crept their way towards hers. Her eyes didn't close; they stayed open and wide with shock even when his cold lips found hers.  
  
# Don't let him do this to you! Push him off you idiot! Push him off! # her mind was screeching inside her head, and her body was all too willing to oblige, but her shocked muscles wouldn't move.  
  
So she continued watching, her eyes still open with shock. She saw as he lifted his head, looked her in the eye and smiled at her. She kept watching when his head once again made it's way down and his lips found their way to hers once again. She still couldn't move, but when a warm wet tongue touched her lips, her shock overwhelmed her, this time not paralyzing her, but giving her the strength to push him off. Her body responded immediately and before he knew it, Nerodel found himself lying on the cold hard floor.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked hatred dripping like blood from every word.  
  
Nerodel had gotten up and looked at her through cold hard gray eyes and answered letting a smirk once again tug at his lips. "You, Alinne, are at His castle."  
  
"Whose castle?" she asked not noticing that he had already answered that by stressing the "Him" in his sentence. Then she gasped as realization struck her. Nerodel noticed her terrified face, but continued to answer her question anyway, watching her intently to see more shock in her face.  
  
"HIS castle." He said, once again stressing the "His", but this time more noticeably. "Now get up." he ordered. Alinne refused to move.  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked stubbornly.  
  
His laugh was cold and merciless as his eyes glittered with enjoyment. "Guess Alinne, take a small guess at why you are here." His eyes watched her intently as she shrank back in fear.  
  
"I am NOT going to play guessing games with you Nerodel." She answered keeping full control of her voice. "I want you to tell me why I am here."  
  
"And I want you to throw yourself at me and offer me everything you have. We don't always get what we want Alinne." His eyes circled her cruelly before adding, "Of course, I will soon get what I want."  
  
"Is that what you truly want?" She asked him, her eyes never leaving his. It had practically turned into a staring contest.  
  
"Are you willing to give it?" His face showed a hint of amusement and a bit of surprise. Surely she wasn't handing herself over to him that easily. # This is much too perfect. # he thought.  
  
"Is that what you truly want Nerodel? Is that what you desire?" She persisted with her question.  
  
"Yes." He answered calmly and frankly.  
  
"Then you shall never get it." She spat back before turning around coldly and looking down at herself, wrapped in the fluffy white blankets. Instead of her traveling clothes, she found a soft white nightgown clinging to her body.  
  
"Watch your tone Alinne!" he yelled angrily and grabbed her by her wrist. He continued to painfully drag her out of bed. She squirmed in pain, but he continued to pull her out. She soon found herself standing beside him, her feet cold against the floor, agonizingly pleading to be put back into the warm bed.  
  
"Why should I?" she yelled back, harshly pulling her wrist out of his grasp.  
  
It was suddenly as if time slowed down and she was watching in slow motion as his face twisted itself into the most angrily fuming look she ever saw. She couldn't move as his hand came up and aimed itself at her. She watched with dread as it came towards her and as it painfully slapped her face causing her to stagger backwards and to turn her face to the side from the impact. She heard the slap as his hand made contact with her cheek, and it took a while for the nerves from her cheek to reach her brain and tell it that the cheek was hurting. She had a fraction of a second before her cheek felt like it was on fire.  
  
Out of instinct, her hand shot up and touched the already reddening cheek. She kept her face turned and didn't look at him as tears of pain tried to push their way through her eyes, but she wouldn't let them.  
  
#I refuse to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry! I refuse to show him he made me hurt! # Her proud mind chanted.  
  
Nerodel grabbed her wrist harshly and through angry gritted teeth said, "Don't you yell back at me woman. Now get dressed! There's a gown waiting for you in the changing room." He pushed her harshly at a door and she hastily went in.  
  
Alinne was inside a relatively small room (compared to those that she was used to in the castle), but it was big enough to house a comfortable- looking couch and an empty bookshelf.  
  
"That room is for you in case you are wondering." Nerodel yelled through the door.  
  
# For me? What is he talking about? How can this be for me? #  
  
"Hurry up! Honestly, you women take hours just to change."  
  
Alinne remembered the cringing pain on her cheek and hurriedly changed into the dress. It fit her well and she had to admit was gorgeous but that didn't keep her from remembering that it was Nerodel she would be wearing it for.  
  
She walked out of the room and noticed him looking out the window. She finally had a chance to look around the room. It was quite large, she noticed, with a very large bed (that right now was messy) backed up right to the middle of the far wall. There was only one relatively large window, unlike Legolas' castle, which, she remembered, was filled with light and beautiful windows. They all had a beautiful view as well. Forests and birds chirping and squirrels jumping form one branch to another. The view from this window was hidden to her by Nerodel's body.  
  
She decided to stay quiet for a bit, seeing as Nerodel hadn't yet noticed her presence. The room was a perfect rectangle, with bare gray walls. It seemed even light from the window didn't want to go in, and the gray walls adding to the darkness, this room was like a dark depression hovering over her.  
  
Nerodel was about to yell for Alinne to hurry up, but then noticed that she was already outside. He smiled at the way she looked in that dress and satisfaction loomed over him. He walked up to her until he was mere inches away from her.  
  
Alinne stood there and just waited. His lips soon came into contact with her. She didn't push him off at the painful memory of her burning red cheek, but she kept her eyes firmly open and emotionless as her silent protest. Nerodel pulled back and took one of her hands into his.  
  
She looked down at her hand as she felt cold metal ring fall into it. She gasped, it was by far the most beautiful ring she ever saw, and gold band that shone brightly against the cold dark room and a shiny red stone in the shape of a tear glittering in the middle, surrounded by some small sparkly clear circular ones.  
  
"That red stone you are looking at is the most precious stone of our time. It is in the shape of a blood drop, the symbol of power."  
  
# Funny, # she thought, #Why does it look so much like a tear. #  
  
"It will symbolize your life here."  
  
#It sure will. # She thought in response (obviously) meaning a completely different thing than Nerodel was.  
  
"You will marry me." It was a statement and it was definitely meant to sound like one.  
  
"No." she said plainly. Disbelief struck on Nerodel's face. 'How- dare-she' was most definitely the thought playing in his mind.  
  
"What?" Nerodel's voice was more than dripping with malice.  
  
"No" she said again, her voice as calm as ever.  
  
Another slap hit Alinne's already red cheek. She didn't turn her face away this time or stagger backwards. She in fact stayed perfectly still ignoring the scorching cheek.  
  
"No." she answered again, her voice final.  
  
A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Let me remind you, Alinne. You are in HIS castle, and I am HIS advisor. Why don't you sit down while I tell you of our little plans?"  
  
Reluctantly Alinne sat down, still refusing to wince from the pain in her cheek, which had been hit twice.  
  
# Yes because it was too hard for him to do the other one. # she thought and then wondered how she could be so sarcastic at a time like this.  
  
"You see, He and I have a little agreement. Your little friend Legolas, " she winced at the mention of his name, but Noitamni continued without noticing it. "he is the king of Mirkwood. Of course you already knew that, but Mirkwood is very important, believe it or not, for the capture of Middle Earth. My job was to get your precious little prince to Him, and I would get whatever I want. And guess, my sweet, what it is I wanted?"  
  
"So let me get this straight Nerodel, you slap me, and then you want me to marry you?"  
  
"You say it like you have a choice. You WILL marry me."  
  
"No" she answered plainly once again.  
  
"So why not?" he asked getting sick of being talked to like he was in any way less powerful than her.  
  
"I will die."  
  
"Ahhh, so that is the reason. But, you WILL marry me. Let us just put it like this, your precious prince, I assume, is in love with you as well, yes? Well, we will get technical and say that you love him, and he loves you. Who you go to bed with every night does not matter."  
  
"It matters to me. I will die."  
  
"You will NOT die. HE is a powerful wizard, He can make sure of that."  
  
"What will happen to Legolas?"  
  
"He gets to marry too."  
  
"Whom is he going to marry?"  
  
"Do not rush this Alinne, you will find out soon enough. However, just to make sure you understand the severity of this situation, if you refuse to marry me, your Legolas will die a most painful death. So, I tell you again, you WILL marry me. Are we understood?"  
  
She sat still making Nerodel's face coil with anger.  
  
"I want an answer Alinne, right NOW!!!"  
  
Author's Note: Ahhh, mother of all cliffhangers (again). Anyway, this really wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger (originally this was just the first part of this chapter) but it's taking me longer than I thought to write it, so here's the first part. I'll get the second one up as soon as I can. (Maybe even later today or tomorrow.)  
  
In the mean time, thank you all very much for reviewing. You have no idea how happy I get to see new reviews.  
  
And for that long no-named review, I was thinking about the wizard thing that you told me about, and I realized that I could fit that into the story pretty well. I mean, we need a wizard who had fallen in love with Alinne's grandmother, and one to be evil. Both are unnamed, which kinda works out. But then you said they travel together (sigh.) and I don't really know how to work that in, so this'll probably be a very AU (alternate universe) fic, although it's pretty impossible not to have an AU fic with Tolkien's writing. He thought everything out so well. Ahhh, all hail the God. * Drops on knees and repeatedly bows down to J.R.R. Tolkien's picture *. 


	31. The Proposal: Part 2

Author's Note: All right, here's the second part to the last chapter. I'm starting this chapter about one minute after I posted the last, so I hope that means it'll come out soon. Although, I probably won't finish this today. Sorry, but the reason for my slow updates is that I'm suddenly being attacked by plot bunnies. You'd think it would be a good think, but they're literally attacking me! I have so many I can barely concentrate on this one! Okay, well, let's get on with the story.  
  
Legolas's eyes shot open at the feeling of soft cotton underneath him. # Oh no, well, this certainly is not the forest anymore. #  
  
The sigh that met his eyes caused him to gasp. He was in a large room, the walls and ceilings all in the purest color of white he had ever seen. The walls were all bare except for a drawn picture of.. # Me?! #  
  
Yes it certainly was him, he realized, as he got up from the bed to inspect it further. It was very well drawn and he saw his own eyes stare back at him.  
  
"Do you like it?" he heard a high-pitched voice from across the room. He was only too sorry to know whom that voice belonged to. Slowly he turned his body around to face that of a woman lying in the bed he had just gotten up from.  
  
"Oh, please, are you that surprised to see me? Or do you just not remember who I am?"  
  
"Kenisse." he answered, shock filling his words with what (to Kenisse) sounded like dread. "Where am I?"  
  
"Ahh, getting right to the point I see. All right then, you are in His castle."  
  
"Why am I at His castle?" he asked.  
  
"Who are you?" she suddenly asked him.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" that was definitely the most confusing answer he had ever been given.  
  
"I asked you who you are."  
  
"What, do you want my name, or do you mean that in some other way?"  
  
"Alright, tell me your name if that will tell me who you are."  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf. How, again, is this going to tell me what I am doing here?"  
  
"Give me your full name, title and all."  
  
"Ohh." understanding dawned on him. # Of course, how was I so stupid? I am the king of Mirkwood in the castle of a wizard who wants to control all of Middle Earth. Great, something tells me this will not be a pleasant visit. # "All right, what does he want of me then?"  
  
"Well, I thought you would be smart enough to figure that part out. He wants Mirkwood."  
  
"And how, prey tell, is he planning on getting it? Killing me is useless, there is someone else in charge right now."  
  
"Oh Legolas, you are so naïve!" she broke out in laughter, "killing you WOULD be useless. You are going to marry and therefore share your crown."  
  
# This is outrageous! I will NOT marry! Are they all INSANE?! # his brain was screaming, but his voice remained cool and collected as he calmly said, "What makes you think I will marry, and who do you plan to marry me off to anyway."  
  
"Well," she took a breath as if she was about to start a long monologue and Legolas noticed a hint of amusement spark itself in her eyes. "You will marry, my sweet, you have no other choice, and whom you are so lucky to be marrying? Well, you are looking at her."  
  
# Surprising? Please, I saw that once coming from the beginning, but no Kenisse, I will die before I marry you. # His thoughts were racing but he decided to continue the silence. He could tell by the look in her face that she knew that he would never marry her and yet she didn't stop smiling. However, where worry should've been, in its place stood confidence, and the pride of the Greenleafs.  
  
"Oh yes, yes, I know about your little love toy. Alinne, yes, she had gotten in my way before, but this time, this time nothing will stop me. HE is a powerful wizard you know, and you will not have the pleasure of dying from your little love-sick grief."  
  
Legolas was overwhelmed to say the least. He had been in compromising positions before, even where there seemed to be no way out, but now, he had nothing, there was nothing he could do to get out of this, not even death would be able to claim him. # And what about Alinne, # he thought, # what will happen to her? Will they kill her, or.. is she already dead? #  
  
As if almost reading his mind, Kenisse suddenly said, "Oh do not worry, Alinne, that little whore, she is not dead, nor will she be. She will marry too actually. Perhaps you remember Nerodel? I believe she had already agreed actually."  
  
"No. how could she." his voice was barely above a whisper. # How can she do this to me? Did she truly already agree? I thought she loved me. but wait. Perhaps she still does. # a new voice began to argue in his head. # I do not have a choice, but perhaps she does not either.#  
  
"I want to see her." He said before he even realized it. "I want to talk to her. You cannot get me to marry you unless I agree anyway," Kenisse tensed at that. He had found their weakness. They could do many things, yes, but making him marry her was still not something they could force on him. "so, I want to speak to her and make sure that she is still- "  
  
"-alive?" Kenisse broke in. A smile snaked its way up her face. Yes, she just figured out how to get him to marry her. He will not have a choice, she though and continued her terrorizing smile. "All right then, as you wish my prince."  
  
Author's note: Ughhhh, I hated this chapter. Did you? It was so hard to write since it was practically the same thing as the last, only between Legolas and Kenisse. Arrrrg, but I did upload soon didn't I? Same day now that I think about it. Wow. Anyway, yes the chapter sucked, but the next ones will be better, I promise.  
  
KaniieViaske: alrighty, on your question about Arwen and Elrond. That made me think actually, I never thought about it before but it really did make sense, I mean if she loves Aragorn and he's forcing her to go with him he's practically killing her right? But then I realized, they're going to the Undying Lands. So I figure that since they're undying that means they can't die of grief there. Anyway, this is my guess. If someone out there knows about this, please don't hesitate to leave it in a review, and for those of you interested, I'll put the answer in an author's note in another chapter (giving credit to those who told me of it of course).  
  
Also, thank you as always for your oh-so-ever-kind reviews. I was smiling so much today, and I felt so bad about giving you this poor excuse for a chapter after all those wonderful reviews, but I promise to work extra hard for the other chapters just for you nice reviewers out there. Thank you all! * Hugs each and every reviewer (extra hugs for those who reviewed multiple times)* 


	32. A Meeting

Author's note: All right, before I get to the story, it looks like we have found ourselves an interesting little question. About a week ago, KaniieViaske left this question in a review and it has been swimming in my head for days now.  
  
Here it is, so if elves die when they're kept from their loved ones, why then, is Elrond trying to make Arwen go away with him? He obviously knows that Arwen loves Aragorn, and he can't want his own daughter to die, so why is he still trying to force her to go?  
  
My little hypothesis (ooh, scientific word, my chemistry teacher would be so proud) is that since they're going to the "Undying Lands", and that elves won't die there no matter what. Now I really don't know, so if somebody could let me know, I'll post the answer in a chapter (giving credit where it's due of course) and hopefully we can enlighten some more people.  
  
Yay, we now have an answer. Songelf88 has reviewed with this answer:  
  
"Alright. Let me explain the Arwen thing. Arwen, like Elrond, is not a full elf. Therefore she can feel grief and get sick from it but she can't die from it. Hence why Elrond didn't die when Celebrian sailed to the undying lands. Better?"  
  
Yay! Much better thank you! If anyone has anything to add, feel free to leave it in a review, and I'm sure we all want to thank songelf88 for graciously taking time out of her busy schedule to enlighten us so. (I love that sentence, my friend said it to me once an I thought it sounded really cool, so yeah, that was it, I just added the name in. Credit goes to her)  
  
Another thing is I finally figured out the terms. The limes, the lemons, the citruses, they were all confusing me. Just thought I'd let you all know. All right, I know that most of you are thinking "about time you figured it out you idiot. Every NORMAL person knows that!" well hopefully your thoughts aren't that mean, but yes I finally found a website that explained it. Yay for slow people who finally figure it out eventually! All right, well just thought I'd share that with you.  
  
Wow, this author's note is long, so I'll just get to the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is this place?" Alinne asked in disgust. She had just noticed a rat crawl by which made the scenery around her look much less attractive. She was in a rounded room; dark gray walls were crowding around her. The walls were bare and looked like they were a million years old in everything except their strength. While most of the wall looked like it was falling apart, the room still gave this feeling of being trapped.  
  
That's how Alinne felt right now, trapped with nowhere to go. She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered hoping that the goose bumps that were dominating her skin would go away soon.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked again. "Nerodel why are we here?"  
  
She looked around some more, but not a single inch of that room looked inviting enough to look at so she shifted her gaze onto the man standing beside her.  
  
"Nerodel, would you say something?" she yelled getting frustrated at the other's silence.  
  
"You are meeting someone here." He answered slowly. It as like he was drawing the words out from his toes.  
  
"Who in their right mind would come to this place willingly?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"I like this room." He said just as slowly as the last time he spoke.  
  
Alinne gave him a bewildered look. #How could anyone stand this room, let alone like it? # she asked herself.  
  
"Alinne are you alright?" she suddenly heard. It was coming from the outside of the room. She knew the voice so well and even the dim horrible room lit up at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Legolas," she whispered to herself. She ran to the door, but it wasn't there. "What in the world? I could have sworn it was here!" she whispered to herself again. But as she looked around the room, there was no door. This was the room she would give anything to get out of, and the room that she was now stuck in.  
  
"Alinne, are you in there?" she heard his voice again from the outside.  
  
She wanted to scream out to him and tell him that she was right there, but she couldn't. Suddenly cold overtook her and her lips began to tremble. She had honestly never been so cold before in her life. Her eyes frantically searched for Nerodel, she found him in a corner inspecting a carving on the wall. He didn't seem at all affected by the sudden change of temperature.  
  
Her arms found each other and she absentmindedly crossed them over her chest even tighter. As she looked back to the wall she found that there was a person standing there, and soon another (slightly taller) joined him. She pushed her eyes shut, and then pulled them open again. The two people were indeed there, but he realized that the first person wasn't a 'he' at all. In fact it was-  
  
"Kenisse!" she screamed out before she could stop herself. Both figures turned to her and noticed that the other was Legolas. "Legolas," she said very quietly in complete contrast to her yell just before.  
  
He ran over to her and his arms found her and embraced her. "Alinne," he said hugging her like it was the last time. "are you alright?" he asked, but then noticed her dress. It was a very beautiful dress and anyone wearing one had to be more than just all right.  
  
She saw him look at the dress and hugged him even tighter. "Legolas," she whispered, "is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" he asked her.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your little get-together, but we have a little business to attend to." Alinne never got to finish her question because Kenisse had stepped in the middle of them and broke them apart.  
  
Alinne wanted to be in Legolas' arms again and to feel his comforting body against hers, but instead she felt a cold hand grab her elbow and pull her back. She soon found herself in the cold embrace of Nerodel. She was standing with her back against his chest, his arms circled protectively around her. She wanted to break away from him, but his grasp was quite strong.  
  
"Now, you both know that you both are alive and well. Now we can get the meeting started."  
  
"What meeting?" Alinne asked. By the look on Legolas' face, he already knew about it and it did not seem like it would be a pleasant meeting.  
  
"We are meeting our boss."  
  
"Your..your.your boss?" she stuttered unable to even form the words. Her eyes were wide with terror and her knees suddenly felt weak. If not for Nerodel's strong grasp (for the first time she was thankful for it) she would have plummeted to the ground like a stone. "You mean .Him?" she stuttered again and noticed that Legolas flinched at the mention of Him.  
  
"Yes, you will meet Him." Answered Nerodel and Alinne tried to look up at him from his embrace. As far as she saw, his face was utterly emotionless.  
  
"He will decide how to work out this little problem between us." Added Kenisse as her hand moved leisurely from Nerodel and Alinne, to herself and Legolas.  
  
"What problem?!" Alinne almost yelled. To anyone watching from the side it would seem that she was completely oblivious to the fact that she was a prisoner. She was acting as demanding and controlling as if she was the queen.  
  
"Alright Alinne, if you are that clueless, I will explain our plan to you. Would you really like to hear all the gory details?"  
  
"Yes, tell me everything." She said stubbornly, sounding so confident she even surprised herself.  
  
"All right then. Well to start, He wants Mirkwood. You see, it is quite conveniently located on the edge of a new and very important part of Middle Earth."  
  
"What are you talking about, on the edge of Mirkwood there is nothing but-"  
  
"Do not interrupt Alinne. There IS something there whether you wish to believe it or not. He wants that land which will be quite easily reached if He has control of Mirkwood. There is-"  
  
"Kenisse, are you going to share the whole plan with them? This may take quite a while, I believe He wanted to speak to them sometime today!" Nerodel disrupted her rudely.  
  
Suddenly Alinne thought she noticed the room darken as Kenisse said something back and she and Nerodel began to argue. His grip on her waist seemed to only tighten uncomfortably as he got more agitated. She looked up at the ceiling and this time she was sure that the smoke gathering up there was not something she noticed before. It had been as if Kenisse and Nerodel's voices had lost volume, but now they came back louder than before.  
  
"We do not have time for you to explain everything to them now! You can do that anytime!" roared Nerodel.  
  
"No!" a dark and very terrifying voice suddenly filled the room. Alinne's head moved to ever corner of the room but there was no person from whom that voice could be coming. "I want you to tell them all about it, Kenisse." The voice boomed again filling the room with even more eeriness than before. To Alinne it seemed that Nerodel's grip had become even tighter around her. He was holding her almost protectively now. She looked over at Kenisse, who had made her way towards Legolas and was now standing by him with her hand possessively on his back, smiled a satisfied smile and opened her mouth to continue her speech.  
  
Author's Note: I know it was a while since I've updated but you all know why from the Author's note. Thank you so much for being so understanding, and you guys are so sweet offering to help and everything. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter, it should answer ever question you could possibly have. This A/N doesn't even make sense does it? Sorry it's just really late right now and tomorrow's school, and anyway I'm going to go sleep now before my eyes give out completely and I start to drool on the keyboard. Oh and if you already reviewed the author's note, please just review the chapter with an anonymous review. Thank you everybody who reviewed already. 


	33. His Plan

**Author's Note:**  Hey everybody, sorry for the wait again, but if it's not math (in which I'm doing much better by the way, if anyone's interested, my teacher got her act together and we're doing great), then I'm having a problem in chemistry.  (Uhhh, I think I'm going to fail it.  I have an A right now, but I understand absolutely NOTHING of what we're doing, next test, I will so fail, but I am getting tutored so once I get that fixed, my updates should be nice and regular again.)

            Sorry, but in the wise but very annoying words of so many people (including my mom and teachers) "School comes first."

            Anyway, for a couple answers,

Winter's Roar:  Umm, the door thingy, truthfully, I don't understand it either.  What usually happens when I write, is my fingers type and my mind follows closely behind.  Yeah when I was writing that I was like " Hmmm, no door, weird, hmmm..." Basically what my fingers were probably thinking is that when I was watching a "making the movie" on LotR, they were saying that they wanted Gandalf's powers to be very subtle, well for Him, I think He would be a type of person to be flaunting his powers and using it for everything.  That will explain the door thing (just a show off for his powers I suppose) and some other stuff.

            Also, basically, I'm really sorry about my chapters being so slow lately, it's just that I'm honestly having a really hard time in school right now.  Math is getting much easier like I said, but now Chemistry is going really hard, and I'm also being put into French 3 and skipping French 2, so that'll be hard.  Anyway, I'm hoping to get this all cleared up, and I hope you guys can give me another chance and not lose interest completely yet.   _Note: Italics mean thoughts._

**My rebellious plan is officially in action!  Testing One Two Tree!  Testing One Two Three!!**

And finally, for the story,

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Selecting her words vigilantly, Kenisse began to tell Alinne and Legolas of His strategy.

            "After Mirkwood is taken, He will have very easy access to the land around it.  That is what he wants the most for right now."

Alinne was still clueless over what He could possibly want that was next to Mirkwood.  There was nothing of great importance like kingdoms that He could want, or at that hasn't occupied already.  But despite Alinne's confused thoughts, Kenisse continued with her speech.

            "To start from the beginning, I believe you might be wondering what happened to King Thranduil," she said turning to Legolas although she knew Alinne would be just as interested in the topic.   "What did you tell him Alinne?"

Alinne looked down in shame, "I t-told him the king left."

            "That he left?" Kenisse broke out in a loud outburst of laughter.  "The king just left?  Please tell me you did not believe a word of that, or are you that naïve?" she said turning to Legolas.

            To Legolas it suddenly seemed like he had been betrayed by the one person he trusted.  _Alinne lied to me?  She knew all along what happened to my father and she did not tell me anything._  He was beginning to be overcome with sadness and anger.

            "Well, I will tell you now what really happened," Kenisse began, " you see, you might respect him for being your father, but in truth he was nothing but a coward," inside, Legolas was fuming with anger, but childish outbursts would get him nothing in this situation so he tried his hardest to keep them suppressed.  "Mirkwood was attacked by Him, you know," she continued, "yes Legolas, while you were out on your adventures with your dwarf friend, it was attacked."

            "But how…nothing is ruined," Legolas said in disbelief.  From what he recalled of Mirkwood, there was no sign of battles or war.  Everything seemed just the same with the exception of it now being smaller and more hidden.

            "Your father, the king, fled.  Yes," she added seeing Legolas' horror stricken face, "he fled and was caught and killed.  That is why there were no battle scenes outside of Mirkwood.  After that however, there was not enough time to proceed with the attack on Mirkwood so it was postponed.  No one in Mirkwood really knew what happened, although Alinne, your little princess, knew.  She lied to you, Legolas, she is not worth your time."

            "Legolas, I am so sorry," Alinne yelled through tears, "I just did not want you to think your father a coward until you knew the whole story!"

            "Oh but he was a coward," Kenisse interrupted, "there is nothing else to the story, he saw danger and fled.  He was a complete coward."

            "He was not!" Alinne yelled back, "He was a brilliant king!"

            "Brilliant?  Then what happened?  Why did he flee Alinne?"

            She didn't say anything in answer.  What could she say?   She knew nothing; she did not know why he left so suddenly or what truly happened.  All she did in lying to Legolas was sparing him the thoughts of his father betraying his country.

            "Anyway, to continue with my story, Mirkwood was very lucky to be saved, and they-"

            "Kenisse, just skip to the important part."  Nerodel interrupted sounding nothing short of aggravated.

            "Alright alright, Master Hasty.  So, you two must be wondering why you are here.  It is very simple really, He has battled many places and though we have conquered many, some places still find ways to avoid us.  For a very long time we did not know where a whole village could go.  But then we found it, a huge tribe of elves and men living right outside of Mirkwood.  Quite smart they were really, they would warn other villages when we were getting close and would send men to fight if the village did not flee in time.  We lost many battles this way and so we came up with a plan of our own that will stop those men.  Understand?"

            "No," answered Alinne, "why do you not just attack the people in that tribe?  What need do you have of Mirkwood?"

            "Very simple really," answered Kenisse, "those people have set up quite a watch for themselves, we would never be able to get to them without them being warned by a scout.  And going through Mirkwood is impossible too, " she continued, "because by the time we won that battle, our army would be too weak to continue on to the village.  The people would probably have warned you by then as well.  Is it clear now?"

            "Too clear." Answered Alinne.

            "So now, what you two are doing here; we need control of Mirkwood without having to fight it.  At first we did not know how to do this, but then you, Legolas, came back.  You picked a great time to, might I add, we were just about to give up on that plan and go on to other regions.  Had you arrived one day later, you would have saved your poor little Mirkwood."

             Legolas' heart had been slowly sinking to the ground throughout Kenisse's speech, but now it just plummeted to the ground and was resting quite uncomfortably in his feet.

            "Bow that you came back we can easily take Mirkwood by marrying you off to someone."

            "That someone being you, right?" Legolas asked, not really expecting an answer different from what he was thinking.

            "Well, you catch on quickly my prince.  Did you not wonder why I was trying so hard to impress you?"

            "Oh is that what you were doing?"  Legolas asked sounding surprised, "I thought you were trying to repulse me, and doing a great job at it might I say."

            Alinne felt Nerodel's body shake with suppressed laughter.  "Funny," said Kenisse with anger matching that of thunder in the darkest storm.

            "All right, what is Alinne doing here?  Why do you need her?"

            "Well we do not, not really," answered Kenisse.

            "Then let her go."  He said quickly.

            "We do not need her, but we want her.  You see we were sure you would refuse to marry me without some sort of persuasion.  And seeing how you practically love her and everything, we can be very persuasive."

            "You are sick!" he spat out.

            "Yes I know, but what can I say, I am enjoying my life this way.  I think I have said enough.  It is time for you to meet Him."

            Alinne's breath was caught in her throat and it felt like her blood stopped flowing through her body.  Nerodel's grip once again painfully tightened around her waist and she waited in the silence to what would come next.  Her eyes roamed through the room and found Legolas.  He was looking back at her with almost as much fear; it was in his eyes, although his face hid it well.  She felt smoke all around her and could see it through the side of her eyes, but she could not move her eyes from Legolas' face.  Very soon the smoke overwhelmed the room and she could no longer see anything, but her eyes never moved.  In darkness, looking in the direction where he would be, at least, would give her confidence.

            "Hello my guests." She heard the voice she heard only a little while ago.  The smoke began to clear up and her breath held itself once again as she waited to see the man she feared the most in the world.

**Author's Note:**  Yep, a bit slow, but I can only write so fast when I only have a little time each day.  Well, at least it's something; hope you guys don't hate me.  I've figured out what times I can type so fingers crossed, next update should be soon.  Hope I don't lose you guys by then and thank you for being patient with me; you have no idea how much it means to me.


	34. His Surprise

**Author's Note:**  Hey, I'm almost ungrounded if anyone's interested.  I worked extra hard for chemistry and my mom said that I'm only grounded for one more week to make sure that I keep doing well.  But after that, I get the computer back!  Yay!!  Anyway, thanks for the reviews and your patience.

            "I have been waiting for a very long time to meet you two."  The wizard said in a very ghastly voice.  Shivers sped up and down Alinne's back.  "I do hope your stay here is comfortable."

            If Alinne wanted to laugh, Kenisse and the wizard beat her to it.

            "Well, what can I say, I adore humor!"  As He said this He stepped out of the shadows and His body and face were in full view to Alinne and Legolas.  What should have been a most frightful experience however, was instead the biggest shock of their lives.  Instead of an ominous and evil figure, out of the shadows stepped a jolly old man, dressed in plain gray robes.  His hair was messy and fell down His back, His beard reaching just as low and looking just as unkempt.  His eyes were cheerful and almost friendly and although His face was home to many wrinkles, none of them seemed to hold much care.

            _Is this the man who I have feared for ages?  How can this be Him?_ Alinne asked herself in disbelief.  The man looked friendly, and caring, and yet he was the most feared wizard in all of Middle Earth.

            "What is there to say?  I do believe Kenisse covered almost everything.  Are there any questions?" He asked with a smile.

            _My God I feel like I am back in archery school.  _Alinne thought to herself.

            "There is not much to say now is there?  So now Kenisse and Nerodel will take you back up to your rooms and you can get ready for your weddings."

            "Wait, I have a question," Alinne quickly said before the wizard could leave (how he was planning on leaving she did not know, _would he disappear into smoke again or just walk out the door which would appear again? _She asked herself.  "Noitamni, where is he?"

            "Who dear?  Oh right, that other friend of yours, I do believe he is still in the dungeons unless one of my orcs had him for dinner last night."  The wizard answered with a cruel laugh.  Alinne gasped in horror, she was definitely beginning to see the "Him" in this old man.  That was the most sadistic thing Alinne had ever heard and yet the man seemed to show no feeling.

            "No, your friend is very useful for me right now.  Maybe later I will explain that as well.  I certainly cannot just tell you everything in one day now can I?"

_Oh no, we would not want to use all of your jokes in one day now would we? _Alinne thought, but dared not speak it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come out right now!"  Nerodel roared as he pounded his fist into the door.

"I said I am not hungry!" Alinne yelled out just as loudly through the other side of the door.  After they left the dungeons where they met the wizard (they left through the door which appeared once again, by the way), Nerodel and Alinne came back to their room while Kenisse dragged Legolas up to the room they now shared.

"Get out of that room, NOW!" he screamed again, "And I do not care one bit if you are not hungry, you will go to dinner either way!"

"No…" she answered, suddenly calm in this negatively charged environment.

"Fine," he answered, also in a more calm voice, "but if you are interested, your Legolas will be there."

There was a long silence and no one spoke.  Nerodel sat down on the nearby bed and waited without saying a word.  After a couple more minutes, which seemed like hours, the door opened and Alinne walked out.  She was wearing a new dress, pale blue with flowers printed on it.  The dress was put into the room during Alinne and Nerodel's absence.  

"All right," Nerodel said, "Let us go before we are late."  He held out his hand and waited patiently.

"Are we going or will we be standing here the whole time?"  She asked him arrogantly.

In response, Nerodel pushed his hand out further and in Alinne's direction.  Alinne looked down at his it and regretfully took it, ignoring the protests in her head, and in her heart.

They walked down long gray corridors.  There were no windows of any kind there, only gloomy holes at the top of the walls.  It felt very much like a prison to Alinne.  Growing up in forests, she loved natural sun and green trees all around her.  This hallway was almost suffocating her now.  She began to panic as if she was losing her breath.  Her pace began to quicken and soon she was practically dragging Nerodel down with her even though she had no idea where she was going.

After what seemed like hours, they were standing in front of two huge doors with carvings of what seemed like flowers on it.

I_t certainly cannot be flowers_.  Alinne decided.  A place this dark would never allow flowers to be carved into the door.  And yet as she tried to look closer, they were definitely flowers, although quite unusual ones, each one had five petals and very unusual looking leafs.  It was not a flower Alinne had ever seen before in her life.  

She felt Nerodel lightly squeeze her arm, signaling for attention.  As soon she snapped back to what was happening, she noticed that the doors were opening and a large hall was slowly coming into her view.  It was much lighter than the hallway, for which Alinne was very thankful, but there was still a sort of darkness in the room.

Holding her hand tightly, Nerodel led Alinne into the room.  It was beautiful, she realized, a gorgeous magical light illuminated the room.  The light was a circular glass sphere, she noticed, inside it there was a magical yellow light.  The sphere easily illuminated the whole room.  (A/N just think of a really large and circular light bulb)  As she turned her head to look into the other direction of the room, she noticed a large table, big enough to seat four score of people.  It was empty though, and Alinne felt Nerodel pull her once more.  He pulled a seat out for her at the table and helped her sit down.  Out of instinct, she quietly said,

"Thank you."

She noticed him turn to her and look.  He seemed so surprised and almost so innocent, she felt sorry for him.  Why?  She did not know, she had no reason to, he was holding her prisoner, soon he would force her to marry him, and yet underneath all that, she saw something.  It was something in his eyes, an ever-present sorrow.  She had always noticed it, she realized, and yet she never really realized it was there.  She never truly looked into his eyes and saw anything inside.  

He looked back down at his plate, and quietly sat down right by her.  They were seated right in the middle of one of the sides at the table.  Alinne closed her eyes for a second and thought about green trees and blue lakes, and the flowers she used to collect as a child.  Tears pressed against her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.  _What set it off?_ She wondered. 

"One is darker," she said quietly.

Nerodel looked over to her questioningly.  "Pardon?" he asked just as quietly.

"One is darker," she repeated, "your eyes, your left is darker than your right.  I never noticed it before."

"No one has ever noticed it." He answered sounding very surprised, "But then again, no one ever notices any thing about me." He added with sorrow.

"Oh" was all she managed in response.

But then, what do you say to something like that?

**Author's Note**:  Hey, sorry it took so long to get this one uploaded, I had it typed up last week, but I didn't get to use a computer for this whole week.  I don't think I've ever gone that long without using the computer once.  And just to add to my irritation, ff.net wouldn't let me upload my chapter to the document manager.  Anyway, I should upload again soon, I think I got my act together, and hopefully we can finally make these regular.

For anyone who does not know, **four score is 80 (a score is 20).**

Anyway, please review, and I should be updating pretty soon.__


	35. Have the special

**Author's Note**:  The reason I haven't been able to update for so long is because we have moved to a new house and my mother packed the computer first but we didn't move until like a week and a half after that.  Ughhh…. I was mad, although I have a feeling I wouldn't have been able to update anyway since we had testing all last week.  Well if only that was it, but just to add to all the confusion, we are attempting to switch to DSL, but the parental units are having trouble setting it up, and they refuse to pay $200 for a specialist to come and install it.  So not only does DSL not work, our regular Internet connection doesn't either.  Arrrg.  So honestly, I have no idea when I'll update again.  

For those wondering, no I am not dead and I hope to be able to update very soon, as soon as I get the chance.  Sorry for the horribly long wait again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Very soon, Legolas and Kenisse were joining Nerodel and Alinne at the large table.  They sat on the other side, Kenisse carefully positioned herself across from Alinne, surely so Legolas wouldn't get to look at her too much.  To her dismay however, Legolas could see Alinne perfectly and they held each other's sad gazes as soon as Legolas took his seat.

"Good evening" said Kenisse cheerfully.  "How was everyone's day?"

"Kenisse, you were in the same place as us all but two hours of the day." Nerodel answered with irritation. 

"Well excuse me for trying to bring a little cheer to the dinner table!" she yelled back in frustration.

"Oh please, do shut up Kenisse, no one needs their day ruined by hearing you speak the whole time."  The voice came from the doorway of yet another large set of doors.  He (Him being the wizard, He still doesn't have a name by the way) was slowly ascending towards the table making quite a grand entrance.

"I apologize sir, I did not know you were here already."  Kenisse said quietly.

The wizard sat down at the head of the table and called for dinner.  

A nauseatingly filthy orc came out, housing multiple piercings on his nose, and asked what everyone would like to have.

"I will have the special." The wizard answered.

"I will have the same, you have an incredible taste My Lord." Kenisse said smiling towards him.

Alinne couldn't help from rolling her eyes. She was busy complaining to herself about Alinne, but soon her thoughts were interrupted.

"And you lady," the orc inquired, "what would you like tonight?"

_Are all orcs this polite?  Oddly I think I like this orc more than Kenisse._

"Have the special, it is absolutely delightful."  Kenisse said leaning over the table towards Alinne and bringing her hand up to her mouth as if she was whispering a secret no one else was supposed to hear.  If that was really her intention, it was absurd, seeing as she said it loud enough for the orcs in the kitchen to hear.  Alinne had no idea where the kitchen actually was, but it must have been relatively far away.  (She hoped it was anyway.)

"The special?" she though out loud.  "What might I ask is the special tonight?" she said turning towards the orc, but keeping her gaze just to the side.  The dirt clinging to his skin and the crusted blood would surely make her sick.

"The special tonight is fried man meat with baby fingers."

_Oh my God I am going to be sick!  Dear God PLEASE do not let it be that those are REAL baby fingers!_

"Would you like the special then?" The orc persisted.  He must not have been looking at her since her horrified and disgusted expression was clearly answering him.

Alinne looked towards Legolas, across the table.  He looked even more disgusted than her.

_I suppose it is because he had a man for a friend.  I have never been close enough to one to even consider them my friends.  Still…  Do they really serve human flesh on a daily basis?  How can they stand that?_

"Will you have the special milady?" the orc asked again.  If he was getting irritated, he was doing a great job of hiding it.

"No, I really think I am not hungry any more." She answered, holding on to her stomach for effect. 

The orc looked over towards the wizard in silent question.

"It is alright Trebor, the lady may be excused to her room."

"And you sir," the orc said turning towards Legolas, "what will you have?"

"Not the special." He said quickly, "I do not think I am hungry any more either."  Before the wizard could say anything however, Kenisse quickly said,

"He will have a plate of vegetables, cooked with no sauce or any meat products."

"No, I am not hungry for anything."  Legolas tried to argue.

"I do not care, you will stay here and eat what is given to you.  I will not have you gallivanting around with her." She answered cruelty.

"Sir Nerodel, what would you like tonight?"  The orc turned its ugly head towards a quite sad looking elf at the table.

"Have the special, Nerodel," the wizard said with a spark in his eye, "you have never had it before."

"My lord, I have already told you - " Nerodel argued.

"You do not have a taste for it, I know, but how can you know that if you have never tried it?" the wizard continued. 

"Trebor, I will have the usual please." He finally said ceasing all further arguments.

"Very well, sir." Trebor nodded his head and walked off.

"Do you want to go up the room Alinne?" Nerodel asked, looking towards her.

"Yes please." She answered quietly, careful to not begin another outburst from the wizard or Kenisse.

"I will walk you up then." He said getting up, "come along."

Bidding Legolas a sad goodbye with her eyes, Alinne followed Nerodel down the dark corridor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I should have warned you about the dinner, sorry" Nerodel apologized as he sat down on the white fluffy bed.

"Why are you apologizing?" Alinne asked.  To her, the act seemed very considerate, but completely useless, keeping in mind that she was technically a prisoner.

"I do not know, I suppose.  It seemed like a fitting thing to do right now." He answered.

They had gotten up to the bedroom without saying a single word.

"Are you tired?" Nerodel asked as he pulled back a blanket from the bed.

"Yes, and no." Alinne answered.  She had no idea what she wanted anymore.

"Alright…" he mumbled. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No, please stay, I really am tired, but there are so many things I want to ask you."  Alinne answered quickly.  It had become very easy to talk to Nerodel, she noticed.  He had changed somehow, although why he had changed puzzled Alinne.  For as long as she had known him, Nerodel was a chauvinistic, mean, and self obsessed man, and yet, suddenly he was sweet, considerate, and someone she felt comforted with.

"Well we can do both at the same time." He answered with a smile.  "There is a nightgown in your room I believe, I will change out here, and then you may ask me anything you like.

"Alright, thank you." Alinne said quietly with a bit of a smile on her face.

            Alinne walked into her room and indeed, just as Nerodel had promised, there was a nightgown waiting for her.  With a lot of effort she was finally able to pull the dress she was wearing off and took a deep breath, enjoying the feel of nothing cutting her breath short.  She never did like fancy dresses.  Shielding herself with her arms from the cold she looked around the room again.  It was no different from what she remembered before, but the feel of it had changed.  She no longer felt afraid or worried.  She felt no easiness in this place, still, there was something, peaceful maybe, that gave her an ongoing hope that all would turn out well.  With the nightgown slipped on, she hurried out of the room.

            She saw Nerodel at the window, not done changing obviously, his nightshirt was in his hands and his night pants hung loosely on his hips.  She never realized how thin he was, beyond even what an elf usually is.  She continued to watch him, the way the moonlight danced along his face, until she realized that what this should be, is a quite awkward moment.  Quietly she walked back into her room.  She had noticed his face twitch slightly, maybe he heard her, but either way he made no mention about it.

Author's Note:  Ughhh, you can't even imagine how sorry I am about the wait.  The sad thing is, I've had most of this chapter typed up already, I just haven't had access to a computer in months.  Well, now that I've got it going again, I hope to be able to finally finish this story in a timely manner.


	36. The flower

Author's note:  Hey there everyone, I'm finally updating again, so here it is…

By the time Alinne came out again, a good 15 minutes later, Nerodel was completely dressed.  His nightgown was huge on him, giving the impression of a ghost.  He was standing by the bed this time, still looking out the window though.

"Uh, hello," Alinne managed to say.  The situation was a bit awkward still.

Nerodel turned to look in her direction.  A small smile appeared on his face as he greeted her back.  

"Would you like to lie down?" he asked motioning towards the bed.

"Yes thank you."  Alinne answered, the simple "civilness" of the conversation was amazing her.  She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.  The thought of lying down on the bed however, suddenly felt uncomfortable to her.  Instead she just stayed on the edge of the bed.  Nerodel noticed her unease, but thankfully said nothing. 

"I wanted to ask you something," Nerodel nodded, urging her to go on.  "How are you here?  I mean, you were in Mirkwood, and lived there for as long as I can remember.  When did you come here?"

"Well, it is a quite difficult question to answer.  In a way, I have always been here, my soul and conscience was always here.  I do not mean that I wanted to be here, but I was.  While my soul was here, however, my body was in Mirkwood.  How much sense does that make?"  He asked noticing Alinne's puzzled face.

"None," Alinne answered tersely.

"Alright, let me try again," Nerodel said with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*Back at the dinner table~*~*~*~*~

            "Mmm, this is delightful my Lord, as always."

            "Yes, thank you, I do have a skill in picking the right special for the day, do I not?"  The Wizard answered haughtily.

            "Yes, very much so," she answered again taking a very unladylike bite of dark brown meat.

            Legolas' food was left untouched.  Even his vegetables looked murdered.

            "My Lord, Nerodel should have been back quite a while ago, I can go look for him, if you like."  Kenisse offered.

            "I think he can take care of himself, Kenisse."  The wizard answered without looking up.

            "Well, yes my Lord," Kenisse said as she lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

            "It is just that," she stubbornly continued, "he has been up there for quite a while, and what if he is getting a little too friendly with our guest up there…"

            "If you might recall, what you suspect he and our guest might be doing is exactly what we want them to be doing." The wizard answered finally looking up from his plate.

            "Yes it is just that, he has been doing it again, my Lord."  Kenisse answered quietly.

            "Again?" the wizard answered, lowering his fork.  "How does he mange to keep this away from me?  I thought I was supposed to know everything that goes on in this castle!" he added furiously.

_What are they talking about?  It?  What is _it_?_

            "Did he not get checked yesterday? I heard he was just fine."

            "He was my Lord, I do not know how he did it, but he passed." Kenisse answered as quietly as before.

            "How long has he been skipping them?"

            "Weeks, my Lord, possibly a month or two."

            "A month?! Or Two?!" The wizard was beyond steaming mad.

            "Well, maybe not that long, he takes them once in a while, just not daily as he is meant to."

            "And how do you know this exactly?" The wizard suddenly asked sternly.  Kenisse seemed even more embarrassed.  Her head was so low, a little more, and it would be touching her plate, and the nauseating special on it.

            "Well," Kenisse started.  The sentence never quite finished itself though.

            "Never mind that, you will tell me later, however, since you know so much, tell me, when was the last time he took it?"

            Legolas was completely puzzled, the wizard and Kenisse seemed to have forgotten he was there at all.  What they were talking about made even less since.

            "I do not know exactly, my Lord, but it has been a while."

            "Well, all right, I will deal with him tomorrow."

            It seemed everything was solved, both were quiet again and for more than twenty minutes all that was heard was the forks hitting the plated, and the sound of 'the special' being slowly digested.  However, soon after the silence, Kenisse put down her fork again and looked up at the wizard.

            "I am sorry, my Lord, but something is still bothering me,"

            "Oh all right, what is it, Kenisse?"

            "What it is that is troubling me is that he might tell her something we do not want them to know yet."

            "Like what?" The wizard asked looking up at Kenisse again.

            "Well," Kenisse began, and then it was like there was some kind of silent communication going on between them, Kenisse tilted her head in Legolas' direction, and the wizard suddenly understood something."

            "He would not tell that, would he?" he asked getting up.  It seemed like a question not needing to be answered, but Kenisse did anyway.

            "If he has not taken the flower for so long, I am afraid he might."  Kenisse barely had time to finish the sentence, before the wizard had jumped up from the table and stormed out in the direction where Alinne and Nerodel had gone just a little while ago.

            "What is the flower?" Legolas asked, not really expecting an answer.  To his surprise though, Kenisse looked up at him and began a long story, one that would carry them all the way to the room as they had gotten up to leave.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to Alinne and Nerodel~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The story had been told and retold, yet, so hard to comprehend that Alinne was still having trouble understanding what Nerodel was trying to explain.  What she had gotten so far was that somehow, the wizard had separated Nerodel's soul into two.  His body and soul both resided in Mirkwood, but another part of his soul, was with the wizard at all times.  How that worked, Alinne still couldn't understand.

            "Well, actually, there is this…" Nerodel began.  A long pause followed, so Alinne decided to get him back on track with his story.

            "This…" she said, urging him to continue with her hands.

            "I should not be telling you this." Realization seemed to strike him.  He had already told her too much, not enough of what she wanted to know, but far too much of what she should not know.  Curiosity getting the better of her though, she decided to push Nerodel to tell her the rest, or well at least a little more.

            "It is alright, you do not have to tell me, I understand," she said sadly, a technique that has never failed her before.  Men are supposed to be strong-willed, but really, once you discover their weakness, there is nothing you can't get them to do.  For most men, elves mainly, since Alinne knew few men, the technique was simple.  Alinne discovered this at an early age, and tested it many times.  Making them feel bad for not telling her always worked.  I worked every time, although sometimes she got the feeling that it was not her strategy at all, as if some other force was making the people tell her information.

            She dismissed the thought of that force early, convincing herself that it was impossible, although how she got the Mirkwood cook to make something special for her every week, was still a mystery, to her and the cook together.  

            Nerodel it seemed, had fallen for the trap as well.  His eyes softened dramatically, and after a long 'I-am-going-to-regret-this' sigh, he began again.

            "There is this…this flower, it has, a sort of special power, that when combined wi-"

He was cut off by the door on the outside being slammed open and the wizard yelling profanities towards their room.  Alinne turned towards Nerodel, pure terror was in his eyes.  She was afraid too, her mind screamed at her for being so stupid. _Knowing too much has never led to any good_! It yelled over and over again.  Very soon though, Alinne could hear nothing, not even her mind, over the terror in her whole body, they had only but a second until the wizard would come storming in.  What he would do, she did not know, but what he was yelling just outside the door, did not bring much hope into her heart.

Nerodel had stood up now, but not moving away from the bed.  His bravery had done that much, but he could do no more.  Alinne shuddered to think what the wizard could have done to bring such terror to Nerodel's eyes.

It all happened too fast, and too slowly at the same time.  The wizard came barging in, the door swinging wildly against the wall, no doubt making a large mark, and he had seized Nerodel by his shirt and pulled him violently out of the room, shouting profanities and death threats.  Alinne watched in horror, it had seemed in slow motion, her eyes watered as she saw the collar of Nerodel's shirt choking him, as the wizard grabbed him, and she saw scared eyes look back at her as he was pulled from the room.  It was all too slow, she wished that it would end that it would pass, but as soon as it was over, when she could no longer see the retreating shadows of the wizard and Nerodel, she wished that it had not passed so fast.  Shamefully she realized she was still in the bed, that damned white fluffy bed.  She had nothing.  

Her mind refused to accept that in all fairness there was nothing she could have done anyway.  Suddenly, she hated the bed, she jerked herself up violently, and jumped out off, sitting down, instead, on the floor in the corner.

She had spent little over 10 minutes there when her mind had sorted most everything out.  She got up and sat back on the bed, it was stupid hating an object, she figured.

A little over an hour later, the door had slammed open and Nerodel came in.  The joy in her heart died away as soon as she saw his eyes; malevolent, cruel, and spiteful, they were the epitome of anger.  He came to the bed and sat down, not once looking up at Alinne.  He laid down and seemed to fall asleep instantly.  Out of fear, or safety as she convinced herself, she got out of bed to go sleep on the couch in her room. 

"Get back into bed." A low menacing growl from the sleeping form on the bed, however had quickly changed her mind.  She moved as far to the side of the bed as she could, and fell into a restless sleep.

Author's note: Hey everyone, terribly sorry for the long wait again, but my computer and I are having difficulties.  I think I'm just jinxed with computers; this is the brand new one too, since the last was being awful.  Anyway, it keeps freezing and saying "your computer is dangerously low in resources, please restart".  Does anyone know what the heck this means?  Please enlighten me.  Anyway, if my computer and I get better acquainted with each other soon, I hope to upload again soon, otherwise, well, I just hope it won't take as long as this one did.


End file.
